Rehabilitation Nation
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Global justice gives Kim the chance to rehabilitate 6 of her enemies in the new Global justice Rehabilitation center. So what happens when Shego, Drakken, DNAmy, Monkey Fist, Andrea Lynn and Duff Killigan get s forced into becoming good? Better than it so
1. Chappie 1

Chapter 1

Kim Possible, the red-haired, green-eyed teen-age beauty and crime-fighter extraordinaire, sighed wearily then lay down upon her bed exhausted. No doubt about it…it had been one long day of thwarting villains.

"You know…I wonder why it is that arch-villains all seem to become so active during the summer holidays?" she posed to herself softly. "First Drakken and Shego had to try and take over the world---again---with yet another doomsday device. Then, if that weren't enough all in and of itself, DNAmy had come up a new life-sized cuddlebuddy…only this time it was a tigox…some sort of screwed-up mix between a tiger and a fox.

Go figure, huh?" Kim paused, rolling over on to her stomach, laying her head upon one of her arms. "Then…let's see, hmm. Oh, then after that, our old pal, Monkey Fist goes and kidnaps a gorilla from the Zoo…apparently to train him up to join his monkey ninjas."

Kim sighed again, not believing her luck of late. "And, if all of that wasn't enough for one week, Andrea Lynn decided to hack into all TV networks…or least she did before Ron and I chased her off," Kim recalled to herself, then huffed.

"And, don't even get me started on that situation with Duff Killigan! What was he thinking…trying to cover all of the British Isles over in grass? Oh, right…he wanted his own private golf course. Right…"

Needless to say, despite all her weariness, Kim was still pumped. It was then that her Kimmunicator beeped for her attention. She groaned, but faithfully retrieved the device, activating it. She saw upon the device's screen, her long-time tech friend, Wade. "Aww! C'mon, Wade…which villain haven't I fought already?" she moaned. "There just can't be any more law-breaking today. Please?"

Wade only smiled. "Right you are, Kim. No, you're right on the money. Say, the reason I'm calling is that I just got a video call from Dr. Director. She contacted me, wanting to let me know about some new facility those Global Justice folks are building. She didn't say it in so many words, but…she made it pretty clear she'd like you to attend."

Kim brightened at that. She liked working with the Global Justice people, they made her job a whole lot easier sometimes. "Okay, Wade. Sure thing! I'll head over there at once," Kim replied, jumping off of her bed.

"Good," Wade said, nodding. "Hey, wait…I think I could get you a lift to the island they're building the place on. If you like, that is?"

Kim smiled even brighter. "Way to go, buddy. You rock, Wade," Kim said and turned off her Kimmunicator. It wasn't too long before both Kim and Ron sat inside a plush helicopter that was winging its way out to a remote island way out in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Thanks again for the ride, Ms. Thomas!" Kim called politely to the pilot, as she Ron, and Rufus departed the helicopter.

"Oh, think nothing of it! It´s really the least thing I could do after you helped me through that blizzard, Kimmie," Ms. Thomas responded.

"No big," Kim answered a bit humbly. "Look, anybody could of made a navigation system using leftover parts from a plane and an electric battery, really!"

Soon the three of them were inside the Operations Center of the new Global Justice facility. Right on cue, Dr. Director was there to greet both Kim and Ron as they entered the OpCenter. "Ah, Kim! Ron. Welcome, you two, to the Global Justice Rehabilitation Center. Isn't it just terrific?"

"Rehabilitation Center?" Ron questioned curiously. "Um, just what are you planning on rehabilitating anyway?"

"A very good question, Ron. Well, to begin with, that's precisely what we need you two for," Dr. Director said, turned heading over to where the monitoring systems displays. "You see…we here at Global Justice have figured out something constructive to do with your oft-times enemies."

"Oh, really?" Kim asked, intrigued.

"Yes," replied a very proud Dr. Director. "You see, it's always the same thing. Those villains plan to destroy or control the world, and you capture them. Then, those rogues escape from prison, only to plan their next scheme."

"Sounds pretty familiar," Ron opined to Kim, who grinned.

Dr. Director, missing Ron's clever statement, blithely continued. "So…we here at Global Justice decided to design, construct, and open this little place. It's not quite completed yet, mind you, and it could stand some polishing." The trio (and Rufus, of course!) then came to a door, which Dr. Director opened for them to show a hallway full of pretty much identical metal doors.

"Now, we haven't done much with the cells just yet, because we don't precisely know just who's going to inhabit them just yet. So, we figured that would be where you two would come in. You could help us by apprehending your choice of your repeat offenders…and bring them all here. Since it's vacation time for you both, you could also help us out---if you like---with the rehabilitation process and such," she explained. She then looked eagerly at the two unlikely superheroes.

"So, let me get this straight then," began Ron. "What you are saying is that this is the place where criminals are brought in, and, when they are released they're good guys then?"

"Yes, precisely, Ron!" Dr. Director exclaimed, very pleased. "However, first we need to figure out which of your opponents you intend to bring to us here. For, we will need to tailor their cells to them individually before they are locked up.

Kim smiled, liking the concept already. "So, Doc, just how many cells do you all have anyway?" she asked.

"At the moment," Dr. Director replied instantly. "Six villains or villainesses. Though, there are plans to expand that number, you understand."

"Well," Kim mused, thinking of her enemies. "Which of our opponents would be better off here than out at large causing trouble, Ron?"

"Hmm, that's a toughie, KP," Ron conceded, thinking. "Hmm, well Drakken and Shego for certain! You know…as they really are your arch-nemeses."

Kim nodded, the waved her hand to him, asking him to continue.

Ron bit his lower lip thinking hard. "Hmm, then after those two, I would definitely make plans to bring in that ape, Monkey Fist. I have definitely seen more than enough of him of late."

"And, don't forget DNAmy," Kim tossed out, then extended one of her fingers.

"And, that Duff Killigan, for that matter," Ron added a moment later.

"Good work, Ron. Now…let's see, that means we still have room for one more," Kim considered.

"Say, Kim…what about pain in the neck, Andrea Lynn?" Ron suddenly suggested, grinning as he knew their was no love lost between Andrea and Kim.

Kim smiled, then nodded her red-haired head. "Andrea, it is then."

She turned her head to look over at Dr. Director. "So, Doc…when do we start?"

Dr. Director smiled. "At once, Kim. At once."


	2. Chappie 2

Chapter 2

A week's work later and the Global Justice Rehabilitation Center was officially open for business…just waiting for their inaugural six guests to make their appearances. Through careful research and some careful guessing, the intended new guests' accommodations were tailored to their needs, as well as their new wardrobes. For after all, it was important that all the new guests rid themselves of any reminder of their criminal ways…as well as their trademark clothing. The task of determining the sizes and styles of the facilities new guests fell on the capable shoulders of Kim and her friend Monique, who did all the shopping…a lot of shopping!

As things neared completion, it was Shego's cell that proved to be one of the most difficult to design and equip. Just how, after all, does one keep in someone with superhuman strength as well as the ability to generate scathing flames? They were all stymied at first by this dilemma…but then Kim remembered the odd occurrences of last Halloween, where the powerful Shego's claws had managed to penetrate the armor Kim had worn…well, at least before the armor had quickly repaired itself. So, being reminded of that, Dr. Director contracted with the company that had produced Kim's armor to make some very special modifications to their product. The end result was the metal walls that were now made up Shego's cell were now impervious to anything she might attempt to escape from it.

All preparations now being made, it became time for Kim and her friends to bring in her enemies, one at a time. Now, Kim and Ron looked forward to this task for many reasons, really. One of them, one of the important ones, was so they never had to worry about these arch-fiends ever hurting anyone again. It was things like that thought that motivated Kim and her team. After all, it wasn't like she actually wanted to fight the likes of Shego or Monkey Fist! And…it wasn't like she really wanted to incarcerate them all in the Global Justice prison…er, make that Rehabilitation Center. Kim smiled encouragingly over at Ron as the Global Justice aircraft---which apparently had vertical take-off and landing capabilities---descended and gently landed inside specific co-ordinates in the sweltering rain forest…just where Shego and Drakken currently called home.

Four GJ agents leapt off the aircraft, quickly securing the perimeter of the landing zone. They nodded to the remaining passengers, and that was when Kim, Ron and the last few GJ agents deplaned. One of the agents retrieved a remote from his pocket, and thumbed it. Much to Ron and Kim's amazement, the VTOL aircraft seemed to shimmer and disappear, camouflaging itself. "Okay, let's go over this once last time," Kim instructed, turning to the agents and Ron. "First, we find Shego and Drakken's lair…oh, and by the way, we do this without being detected, okay?" Kim gave Ron a meaningful look, causing him to look away and blush. "Now, if Shego and Drakken are together within their hideout, we'll have to wait until some situation presents itself where we can apprehend one of them alone." The experienced GJ agents simply nodded their affirmation of Kim's plan, which prompted her to continue. "Right. Ron and I will tackle Shego, while you four take out Drakken. We'll put our target to sleep…with the help from a little whiff of chloroform while you guys are busy with Drakken. Now, listen up. One of you other guys is to stay here with me and Ron, got it? We're going to need help in getting Shego back here. I know, I know…I might be strong for a girl, but look…Shego isn't a bag of feathers either, okay?" Kim then waited, allowing everyone to assimilate her plan of attack. She then nodded. "Okay, everyone knows what they have to do?"

Everyone assembled nodded.

"Good," Kim replied confidently. "Then…let's do this."

Inside their secluded rain forest lair, Shego stood leaning against the nearby wall, filing her nails, half listening to an excited Drakken as he explained his latest scheme to take over the world.

"…and then I´ll utilize my Doominator to blow up the moon! That is, unless they allow me to become King of the World!" Drakken proclaimed, an evil smile appearing on his face.

Needless to say, Shego was…shall we say, less than impressed. "Uh-huh," she said around a yawn. "Yeah, right…and would this be before, or after, Possible arrives to kick your butt---again?" she questioned, looking over to see Drakken's sour faced expression at her commentary. Guess it was a good thing that she really didn't care at all, huh? After all, when was he going to learn that doomsday devices just plain didn't work? Oh well, she reminded herself, she didn't care just as long as she got paid. "So," Shego blithely remarked, "are you done talking now? All your rah-rah speeches have been spoken, then? Good. Because I need to have some time alone."

Drakken grumbled that he was indeed finished, glowering at his protégé.

Shego replaced her file in her leg pouch, nodded once politely at Drakken, then began walking toward her room. She frowned along the way…swearing that she heard something behind her. But, the sound wasn't repeated, so she really didn't give it much additional thought.

Well, that was undoubtedly true…at least before she felt grab her from behind, where she struggled until something sweet and vile smelling was place over her mouth. After a few moments, she went lax, and fell unconscious. As she slipped into her uncontrolled slumber, Shego she heard a most familiar voice remark something like, "One down, five more to go…"

Sometime later, Kim smiled down to where Shego now lay upon the floor, deep in dreamland. She beckoned to a nearby agent to pick up the unconscious Shego. He did so quickly and surely, though Shego did grunt once a little as he did so. But, other than that, nothing else untoward happened.

"Well then," Kim said, smiling contentedly. "Let's get her back to the plane, shall we? And on with our mission..."


	3. Chappie 3

Chapter 3

Shego groaned, putting a hand to her forehead, as she regained consciousness once more. She found herself lying in some sort of bed, one that apparently folded down out of the bulkhead of the aircraft she currently found herself upon. As she blinked her eyes open, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light, she detected a most familiar scent in her nostrils. Once her mind cleared a bit more, she recognized the smell. "Chloroform," she muttered, frowning. That's it, she thought to herself, now I'm really pissed off! She turned over and came face to er…face with the tingling hum of an electromagnetic wall. Shego knew that touching that barrier would most likely result in knocking her unconscious again.

"Kinda impressive, doncha think?" an amused voice asked.

Shego looked up, and groaned again, seeing the face that went with that all-too-familiar voice: Kim Possible. Kim smiled sweetly at her, then waved.

"Of course," Shego said with a groan, then sat up in her bunk. "Only you could of pulled off a stealth attack from the behind using chloroform."

Kim smiled at her foe's implied compliment. "Don't worry. Hey, look…I didn't want you to come to any harm during the trip. So, I thought the best plan would be rendering you unconscious…you know, just to make things a bit easier."

Shego frowned, confused. "Easier for what, Kimmie?" she replied, her voice laden with sarcasm. "As usual…you're not making any sense." Shego lifted up a hand to her head again, which still pounded slightly.

"Why, to a new facility, of course. One that designed to help you, Shego," Kim told her patiently. "Well, you and five other arch-villains, that is. You, my dear, are now in a flight, heading to the brand-new Global Justice Rehabilitation Center."

"The what?" Shego demanded, her face going even paler than was usual. She knew she didn't like the sound of the word rehabilitation…not one little tiny bit. "So, what you're saying is…" she began, only to have Kim interrupt before she could finish her question.

"Look, I'll make it simple for you. You go into this place a bad girl. Then, you come out of it a good girl," Kim explained, grinning at Shego's frown. "Simple, huh?"

"Oh, I get it. You want to make me a goody-two-shoes like you, is that it?" Shego asked, none to pleased.

"Well, something like that," Kim agreed, smiling. "Now, don't worry, Shego…it won't be all that hard. After all, you used to be do-gooder before now, weren't you? Yep! So…all we need to do is help you along to figure out just how good it feels to be good again."

Shego growled, lunging forward momentarily, but pulling back before she touched the EM barrier. "I swear Kimmie, if you think---even for an instant---that you're gonna tame me, you're in for one big surprise, girl."

Kim only smiled, used to Shego's gruffness. "Well, what can I say? I suppose I just love a challenge," Kim tossed back at her. It was then that her Kimmunicator beeped for attention. Kim turned a bit, and activated the device. "Yeah, Wade?" she inquired in a soft voice. "What's the sitch?"

"Thought you might like to know that you'll soon be at DNAmy's compound," Wade reminded her. "You and Ron need to prepare for the upcoming mission."

Kim nodded, agreeing with her friend. "Sure thing, Wade. Kim out," she replied, thumbing the device off.

Shego looked around and saw two more bunks folded up into the bulkhead in the compartment she now lay in. "Let´s see," she heard Kim say softly, while she looked over a list in her hand. "Drakken, check. Shego, check. DNAmy, soon to be check."

"Whoa, whoa!" Shego protested. "You mean to tell me that Dr. D. is aboard this freak show too?" Shego frowned, obviously looking around for him. "Where is he, Possible?"

Kim grinned. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Shego," Kim soothed her, grinning when Shego seethed at her patronizing remark. "Oh, Drakken and the boys are fine! They're just in a different part of the aircraft is all," Kim relayed to her, and smiled. "Now, lay back and relax, Shego. We'll be at the center soon…just after we stop by to pick up the rest of the remaining villains and villainesses." And with that, she turned toward a door. Kim turned down the lights, and smiled at Shego, who glared back angrily as ever at her just before she closed the door.

Shego sighed heavily, and laid down again. It wasn't like she was stupid or anything…anything but really. She knew that she couldn't escape from her new locale at the moment. And, she didn't see Kimmie turning off the power anytime soon. So, that in mind, she laid back and tried to get some sleep. Who knows, she told herself…maybe my headache will even go away?

Some time later, Kim returned to Shego's compartment…this time in the company of two burly uniformed guards, who grunted as they carried the hefty DNAmy over to one of the unoccupied bunks. Shego sat up as she watched Kim turn on the electromagnetic wall about the villainess' bunk.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said to the guards, who leaned back against the nearby bulkhead. "When you get back up front, tell the pilot to turn toward Africa. We still need to apprehend our friend, Monkey Fist."

"Right away, Ms. Possible," the guards said, nodding polite to her, as they exited the room.

Shego eyed her arch-nemesis warily. "So, you really think that you can manage to make us all good boys and girls again, do you?" Shego challenged, her tone very doubtful.

"You better believe it, Shego," Kim answered, nodding confidently. "Hey, it's a better use of my vacation than my trying to save the world from the likes of you all again," Kim reasoned.

Shego growled softly again, sulked a moment or two, then laid back down. She didn't know precisely why…but, she had a sinking feeling about this whole set-up.


	4. Chappie 4

Chapter 4

Kim smiled over at Shego, who had laid down to get some sleep once more. She knew that Shego most probably hated her even more than ever at the moment, but she found she really didn't care. Kim knew that where Shego was headed was the first step toward a better place for her, and Kim smiled at that. She turned her head, listening as Shego groaned now and then. Kim wondered if her groaning might be the result of a headache she could likely be experiencing after taking a whiff of that chloroform. Kim, a kindly soul, turned toward the nearly medical bin located on the bulkhead, opened it, then took out a couple of aspirin. She then retrieved a plastic cup and filled it with some water from her own water bottle. Kim then made her way over Shego's bunk, and smiled down at her back. Kim used her Kimmunicator to deactivate the EM barrier, then cleared her throat to get Shego´s attention. "Hey Shego..."

Shego frowned, her headache a real irritating one, but turned over toward where Kim now stood. She arched an eyebrow as Kim handed her a clear plastic cup of water and a pair of small white pills. The pale skinned, dark haired supervillain looked over at her oft time nemesis, curious as to what was just going on. "What's this?" she asked gruffly, her brow furrowing from her aching head.

"It's aspirin for your head. I'm not sure…but you might need it," Kim ventured, giving her a shrug. As Shego tossed the pills back, Kim reactivated the EM barrier once more. "When you've finished getting those down, let me know, okay?"

Shego grumbled, but eagerly drank down her pills. As Shego handed back the cup to Kim, DNAmy began stirring from her stupor, groaning softly.

"Morning, Amy," Kim announced, cheerily. "Welcome aboard!" DNAmy sat up, and looked around, obviously very confused. Kim took pity on her and explained the situation as it was to her.

Shego turned toward Kim at the end of her explanation. "Oh, Possible…in case you hadn't noticed…you stink of chloroform," she proclaimed, smiling cleverly as Kim sniffed her hands. "What? Did ol' Am-ster there put up a bigger fight than yours truly did?" Shego grinned, finding that rather hard to believe. After all, DNAmy was a dumpy, middle-aged lady, and had nothing on the fit and feisty Shego.

Kim grinned at her opponent. "Amy herself…no," Kim replied with a small shrug. "However…that big Rhino-rabbit thingy of hers was…shall we say, a bit more of a challenge," she added a moment later.

Shego and DNAmy were already familiar with one another from a previous engagament when Drakken had decided to partner up with DNAmy. As this was the case, and since Shego wasn't what you'd call an eager conversationalist, she didn't really feel the need to waster her breath talking.

DNAmy, on the other hand, had no such reservations…oh my, no! She was a veritable question machine, peppering poor Shego with them, beginning by asking the glowering Shego her opinion of cuddlebuddies. Shego crossed her arms before herself, and responded tritely that she had stopped playing with such toys back when she was ten years old, thank you.

DNAmy blinked in shock and surprise at the irascible young woman, turning her attention toward Kim. "Oh my! Just what is her problem, Ms. Possible?" she asked, still upset that anyone could stop loving cuddlebuddies…no matter what their age.

Kim smiled sympathetically. "Don't mind her, Amy. Shego is, er, not what you'd really call a social sort of person. She's prone to answer questions, only if she feels like answering them, you understand."

Shego snorted at Kim's description of her, muttering something that sounded distinctly like 'I do too!'

"Oh? Do you really?" Kim asked quickly, grinning at Shego's look of surprise. Obviously, she hadn't expected Kim to hear her muttered response. "Well then, if that's the case, what do you say we all play a little game then? Hmm, doesn't that just sound like 'fun'?" Kim replied smiling brightly.

Shego grumped at being caught. "Okay, Fun Girl…I'm listening," Shego told her tersely. "What kind of game are we talking about here, Kimmie?"

Kim grinned. "Oh, nothing too hard, Shego. Just a little game of questions is all I had in mind."

DNAmy clapped her hands together, smiling. "Oh, I do love question games!" she gushed.

Kim flicked her glance to Shego, who promptly rolled her eyes, making Kim grin. "Okay, here's the sitch then. Amy there will ask the questions, and we two will answer them," Kim proposed, making her words as challenging as possible. "Now, if you choose to not answer one single question, why then I'll be right and I win our little game."

Shego frowned, then looked Kim over, looking for some alternate agenda. However, Possible's expression was very neutral, which meant she had to play or forfeit the matter to her enemy. "All right, I'm in," Shego answered. She then added, "Don't know why…but I am."

DNAmy clapped her hands together, thrilled at the prospect of asking questions of the two girls. "All right then, girls…here's my first question. What´s your favorite cuddlebuddy?" Amy gazed raptly at both young ladies, looking forward to their answers to her question. For there was nothing that quickened the heart of DNAmy more than the discussion of her passion: Cuddlebuddies!

"Ooh, big surprise there," Shego growled, then chuckled, shaking her head, trying very hard to think back to her past. Kim smiled weakly, thinking the very same thing, but was too polite to say it aloud.

After several moments, Kim gave Amy her answer, "The Pandaroo."

Shego grimaced, as she was still thinking her answer over. After all, it had been quite a while since the last time she had played with them. "Um. Er, I'd say…the Pantion," she answered finally, stammering her answer. "At least…that's what I think that's what it's called."

Kim canted her head, curious. "Hmm. Is that the Panther/Lion mix then?" Kim asked.

Shego promptly nodded. "Yup!"

Amy was thrilled, and it showed. "Oh my yes! I created that one just a little while ago…back when I was in Africa. You see…I felt that it would be better to have a Pantion by my side then, instead of my usual choice." Amy thought a moment longer, then grinned. "Okay then, you two, here's my next question... What's your full name?"

Shego groaned, thinking if that first question was a bad, she could hardly of come up with a worse one on her second shot at it. "Come on," she chided her fellow arch-fiend, "just whose side are you on anyway?"

"The curious one, dear," DNAmy replied, smiling, while Kim just laughed.

Kim turned toward Shego, then frowned a second before replying, "Kimberly Ann Possible."

Shego snorted, then chuckled at the knowledge of Kim's middle name of Ann, but then sighed heavily. She rubbed her temples a moment, then looking as if she had just bitten a very bitter slice of lemon, blurted out her own full name. "Stephanie Hortensia Emerald Gonzales." She then glared daggers at Kim, daring her to laugh.

Kim instead just blinked in surprise. "You´re Spanish?" Kim said in wonder, obviously very surprised.

DNAmy was just as stunned. "Hmm, apparently that is the case, dear. Though, I thought Emerald was a color," Amy said, mulling Shego's revelation over.

"It is," Kim confirmed to the frumpy geneticist. "Emerald green, Amy. Now, as for the name Hortensia…um, Shego, isn't that some sort of plant?" Kim looked over at the obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed girl, who now held her head in her hands.

Shego snapped her head up, her eyes blazing. "You both have absolutely no idea of just how much I complained to Mother when she gave me that name!" Shego sighed and continued. "I expect that even the both of you can see why I might want to only use my initials. Hmm?" Shego asked.

"Initials?" Kim puzzled aloud, looking confused. But it wasn't too long before she put two and two together and blurted out, "S. H. E. Go. Shego," she spelled out. "The first two letters in your last name... Neat. Well well, aren't we just a treasure trove of information today?" Kim teased.

Shego reacted…just like she always did. "Hmph! Like I wanted to lose to you, Kimmie," Shego grumbled.

DNAmy spared Shego any further embarrassment. "Okay, girls…next question then!" DNAmy declared. "What would you consider your most unusual food combination?" she asked.

Kim tapped her chin with her index finger, thinking. "Hmm, that's a toughie! All right, I got it. Okay, I like marshmallows on my hot dogs," Kim admitted, grinning sheepishly. Shego and DNAmy looked at each other a moment, before they both started to laugh. Kim fumed a moment, then said snidely, "Okay, Stephanie, your turn! Give," Kim said and smiled as Shego glared at her.

Shego didn't take nearly as long as Kim had. "Okay, first off…never use my proper name in public, you got it?" Shego threatened, even though she knew she was hardly in any position to do so.

Kim grinned back at her. "Don't know…I can't promise you that, Stephie," Kim laughed, enjoying Shego grinding her teeth in exasperation. "All right, I'll be nice…but that's only because you're going to have to lose that alter ego you've used for so long. It'll all be part of your rehabilitation process," Kim forewarned her, and Shego glowered and grumbled.

Eventually, Shego answered the other of Kim's questions. "I don't know if it's what you'd call weird or not, but I happen to like peanut butter on my popcorn."

Kim and DNAmy both shuddered at the mere mention of that hostile mix.

Shego crossed her arms again, defiant. "Well, I answered your stupid question now, didn't I?" she demanded bitterly. She then waved a hand imperiously at Amy. "So…go on, continue the bloody game!"

The game was brought to an end by Ron's appearance at the door. Ron paused a moment, seeing the three ladies sitting grouped together, but then overcame his surprise and came inside. "Um, Kim…I can see you're having fun here and everything…but, we need to go get ready. We're approaching…" Ron shuddered, but gamely continued. "Monkey Fist's mansion."

"I'll be right with you, Ron," Kim said and got to her feet. "See you later you two," she said flippantly, smiling as Shego's expression became even more dour. DNAmy ignored the two's exchange, staring off into space, muttering something about how her poor cudlebuddies were all alone back home. And, with all of that going on, Kim thought it prudent to exit the room with Ron. She laughed quietly to herself.

"What's got you giggling, KP?" Ron asked, the beginnings of a grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing much, Ron. We girls had ourselves a little game of question and answer is all," Kim replied, smiling. Kim then grinned over at her best friend. "Say, Ron…how would you like to know what Shego´s full name is?"

"Oh, yeah, Kim! Now this I just have to hear!" Ron proclaimed. Then, both of them started laughing as the plane entered African airspace.

AN: Don´t flame me if you have used some part of the name for Shego before? I know somebody have used Gonzales as her last name before but i coud´nt figure out a better name for her.


	5. Chappie 5

Chapter 5

Shego grunted as she laid back down, as Kim left the room. She thumped her head back into her pillow a few times, trying to sleep again. After a few minutes of struggling, she managed to fall asleep, and subsequently had a most strange and disturbing dream. In her dream, she saw Kim walking down a long hallway with white, sterile walls, floors and ceilings. It was so clean and blindingly white, it sort of reminded her of a hospital.

Now, Shego watched Kim walking, noticing for the first time that she was carrying a tray of food. Kim then stopped before a door, and opened it. Inside, Shego saw a woman lying upon a hospital bed. She frowned at first, not recognizing the young woman, whose hair was long and jet black, while her skin was very pale.

Kim smiled down at the woman, who looked up when she opened the door to the room. The woman lying there looked as if she hadn't eaten well in days. "Morning!" Kim greeted the woman cheerfully.

The dark-haired woman looked longingly at the food on the tray, and managed to croak in soft weary voice, "F-F-Food."

"Well," the bubbly seeming Kim responded, "you know the rules, my dear. If you want some food, why then, I need to hear those magic words. C'mon…you know them…" Kim coaxed, holding the tray away from the hungry woman.

The woman's eyes flared defiantly briefly, but her defiance didn't last too long before she suddenly collapsed, sniffing back a tear. "Food…please," she managed to say.

"Very good. Now, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Kim replied cheerily, laying down the tray of food before the woman. "See? You are starting to learn, Shego."

Shego cringed in her dream, coming to the horrific discovery of just who the woman in the bed really was: herself! She blinked and gasped as she looked down at her dream self…she looked so haggard, and drawn…hardly what she usually saw when looking into a mirror. It was then that she began to realize just where this had to be, and then looked about, swallowing hard. Before she could will herself to scream, Shego finally was able to wake up. She felt someone touch her shoulder, then gently shake her fully awake. She sat straight up in her bed, her eyes a bit wild, and snapped her gaze over to where Kim Possible now held her hand upon her shoulder.

"Shego? Are you all right?" Kim asked, concerned.

Shego swallowed hard, feeling a cold sweat upon her forehead. She nodded her head weakly, mumbling something that sounded like, "Yeah, I'm okay. Er, just a bad dream is all."

Kim smiled at that, feeling a bit relieved. "Hmm. Well, I've found that sharing helps get rid of dreams like those sometimes. You know, most nightmares are about something we don't like or are uncomfortable with." Kim paused, then looked over at the most unsettled Shego again. "Now, do you know why you had yours?"

"Do I know? Oh, yeah," Shego grumbled, pausing to look down at her hands, which where shaking like a leaf.

Kim noticed this odd phenomena too, and smiled weak smile of understanding. "Oh, yeah…I've had nightmares like that," Kim admitted, then had an insight possibly. "Um, this nightmare of yours…it wouldn't have anything to do with your upcoming stay at the Rehabilitation Center now, would it?"

Shego just nodded, not meeting Kim's gaze.

Kim frowned, then looked over at Shego. "Well, if you tell me what's bugging you…maybe I can help," Kim said.

Shego looked over at Kim a moment through the EM barrier, then sighed. She took a deep breath, then proceeded to explain her nightmare, not bothering to look up at either Kim or DNAmy, who both listened to the tale. When she had finished, DNAmy broke the silence.

"Poor dear…no wonder you're shaking like a leaf," DNAmy observed, shaking her head in sympathy.

Kim smiled over at the obviously still distraught Shego. "First off, Shego, I want you to know that no matter how badly you behave, you need not worry that we won't feed you. If we at the Center feel that you have behaved badly enough that we have to punish you, the worst you may expect would be a short stay in solitary confinement. Nothing more than that, I promise! We would never starve anybody…period! Hey, look…we're the good guys, remember? Only bad guys would starve you, okay? So, don't worry. Something like that will never---and I do mean, never---happen." Kim then looked over to Shego, and grinned mischievously. "Although, I'll admit that the thought of you saying 'please' to get food does sound rather---"

"KIMMIE! Please!" Shego barked, not amused at all.

"Sheesh, calm down. I was only joking, Steph. You know, you'd think that you don't have any sense of humor, girl," Kim teased.

Shego sighed, tired of all her inactivity…truth be known, she was starting to get bored. And going back to sleep wasn't really any option either, evidently. She had too much sleep already, thank you very much. "So, where are we going exactly?" Shego asked impatiently.

"New York, the Big Apple," Kim replied. "We've got to stop in and pick up Andrea Lynn, you see."

Shego frowned at that. Andrea Lynn was very new to the whole villainy game. She had only been captured five times last year, after all. Kim could see Shego´s thoughtful face, and knew pretty much what she was thinking.

"Now, I know she's kinda new to this villainy thing, but she has started her own crime wave here of late…even if it's not on the same scale as the rest of you are used to. I'm of the opinion that I'd rather get her now, quick, before she gets to be too much to handle."

Shego nodded her understanding, then shrugged. After all, what did she care? She looked around, before speaking again. "Do you have any window on this heap?" she asked tersely. "You know, sleep isn't looking all that promising at the moment…"

Kim smiled upon hearing that. So, she headed over to the door and pushed a button beside it. Shego and DNAmy watched panels slide up, revealing windows that gave them both a very good view of the New York from above. Kim smiled, taking a look out the window herself. "Well, ladies, I need to get ready. So...see you later, Amy. Stephanie," Kim said, making sure to emphasize Shego's first name. She then nodded politely, totally ignoring Shego´s inevitable glower over being called by her real name. Kim then went into the next bay back, to check on Ron at the boy's room.

Kim moved inside and immediately saw Monkey Fist, who had apparently awoken quite crankily from his bout with chloroform. The enraged ape man was currently screaming near incomprehensibly at Ron, who just smiled, confident in the fact he knew that Monkey Fist couldn't get out from his bunk thanks to yet another stout EM barrier.

Drakken, in the bunk adjacent to Monkey Fist's, just glowered at Kim as she moved past his cell, but he didn't do anything more. He knew he couldn't escape his incarceration, so he didn't even try.

"We need to get ready, Ron," Kim instructed, and Ron nodded his agreement.

He smiled one last time at the boys. "See ya!" he tossed out, which only set off the volatile Monkey Fist once more.

Kim led him out of the holding compartments, then toward the exit hatch on to the out of the way tarmac located at La Guardia Airport in New York. As the two walked along, Kim turned to Ron, curious about something. "So, Ron…why is Monkey Fist so angry anyway?" Kim asked, arching an inquisitive red eyebrow at her friend.

Ron shrugged at first. "I'm not sure I know…exactly. Like you could see he was doing a whole lot of screaming…so I'm not really sure, KP. But, I'll tell you this…if I had to guess, I think he's none to happy with us for taking him down with chloroform from behind. I'm not fluent in primate shrieking, mind you, but I thought I could hear the words 'ungentlemanly' and 'unfair' in and among his shrieks."

Both of them laughed at that, before stepping away from the aircraft, and toward the nearby stepvan with very modest Global Justice logos on its side.


	6. Chappie 6

Chapter 6

Andrea Lynn sat at a desk within her New York home, sketching drawings of many possible dooms for the interfering Kim Possible. The former entertainer-turned-villainess then thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. But…a moment later, it was gone…almost as if it hadn't been there at all. Freaky, Andrea thought to herself, but then shook the eerie feeling off with a snort. A quick glance told her that she hadn't seen anything on her surveillance cameras, so she needn't have a thing to worry about. Right?

That comforting thought was snuffed out as some unseen assailant clamped something over her mouth, something that smelled pungent and sweet, all at the same time. Chloroform! Andrea Lynn told herself, her vision beginning to dim even as she finally understood. Makes sense, she thought, as she often used it when she wanted to get into somewhere when she didn't have permission. That was the very last thought she had before she slipped off into oblivion, slumping forward over her doodling.

"Right then," Kim said, taking the chloroform soaked handkerchief from Andrea's mouth, looking around and seeing the GJ guards and Ron, who moved in all around her. "Okay, fellas, we need to get her back to the aircraft, pronto. Then, it's straight to Scotland to nab Duff Killigan."

One of the guards eased back Andrea's seat and lifted the slight woman into his arms. "Yes, Ms. Possible," the guard commander replied, nodding to his team, who---with Andrea in hand---made their way out and back to the stepvan. A short trip back to the seldom used airfield, and the team was once again aboard the sophisticated aircraft of the Global Justice team. The guard handily tucked Andrea into the last bunk in the compartment holding the villainesses, smirking as he saw Shego and DNAmy sadly shake their heads.

"What's up with Kimmie?" Shego asked, looking over at her contemporary. "She was never this good before. I mean, can you believe that all of us have gone down this easily? With hardly a fight, I mean?"

DNAmy merely shrugged, shaking her head as she watched Kim activate the EM barrier around Andrea's bunk. "Dearie me," she muttered.

Kim smiled cleverly over at her two other villainesses. "Now, dear girls, it's not all that bad, really. Let's just say I'm just on my game, hmm?" Kim then turned to them, her expression serious. "Now, that only leaves us having to go get Duff Killigan, and then we're all off to the GJ Rehabilitation Center."

Shego and DNAmy swallowed at the sound of that, and inadvertently looked over at each other. Clearly, neither of them particularly liked that thought very much.

Kim seemed to sense this and smiled over at the two. "Hey, since we're all feeling a bit bored now…Shego, do you want to continue our little game of questions?" Kim suggested, unable to contain a small grin.

Shego looked over at Kim, then scowled, waving her off. "Um, no thanks. I'm all questioned out, thank you very much," she informed her captor.

Kim grinned, pretty much expecting that answer. "All right, if that's the way you're going to be. So, if that game's out…just what do you fancy doing to pass the time then?"

Shego was about to answer that question with clever sarcasm when she felt a her stomach rumble rather loudly. She grinned in embarrassment, and smiled weakly. "There's always that, I suppose. Some food right about now, sounds pretty nice," Shego offered hopefully, placing a hand over her protesting stomach.

Kim nodded, grinning. "Sure, we can do that! What do you have in mind?" Kim answered, consulting her Kimmunicator's database. "We've got cereal, bacon and eggs, and toast."

"Hmm, some toast sounds acceptable to me," Shego repiled. "Oh…and some milk, if you've got any."

Kim flicked her long red hair over her shoulder before answering. "Sure thing, Steph! No problemo," Kim remarked, smiling as Shego glared at her again.

"Hey, what about you, Amy?" Kim asked then politely.

"Oh. Bacon and eggs will be suffice, dear," Amy said kindly. "As well as some juice, too."

"Got it," Kim said. "Now, when Andrea wakes up, could one or both of you explain what going on to her?"

"Eh, I can do that," Shego said, then grinned cleverly.

"No need to go in to just what a pain in the butt I am, Stephanie dear…Andrea already knows…having fought with me before," Kim added, giving Shego a look.

"Oh, I know all that," Shego replied. "After all, Kimmie…it was you who made her a villain, anyway."

"Say what?" Kim thundered, stopping dead in her tracks, turning toward Shego, her face reddening. "Excuse me, but maybe I didn't hear you right."

"Sure you did," Shego disagreed. "If it hadn't been for you and your buffoon sidekick showing everyone she was a big fake, she wouldn't of needed to devise her revenge on you…or to take over all the channels in her attempt to humiliate you on live TV, you know."

"Sorry," Kim retorted hotly, "but I disagree. Andrea was always a huckster…I only expediting things a bit is all. Someone would of caught on to her schemes sooner or later."

"Whatever," Shego replied, making a big show of being bored. That only made Kim seethe a moment, before she calmed down and changed the subject.

"What **is **taking the kitchen so long?" Kim demanded softly, sighing and shaking her head before heading out the door.

After a while, Andrea Lynn began to regain consciousness, beginning to move about, and looked around her new surroundings. She rolled her head to the side, and saw both Shego and DNAmy, who looked back at her.

"Ah, there we are! Good morning, Andrea. Welcome to my nightmare," Shego greeted her cleverly.

Andrea frowned, her head pounding. "Where am I?" Andrea demanded.

"Oh, that," Shego commented. "Just about the biggest freak show since Barnum and Bailey's, sweetheart."

Then, DNAmy and Shego tried their best to explain to Andrea just what was happening. Needless to say, Andrea didn't do all that much talking just then.

Kim finally returned, just as Shego was in the middle of informing Andrea as to how big a pain Kim truly was, which only made Kim smile. "You know, Shego, there's nothing that says I **have **to give you this food, you know," Kim informed the complaining super-villainess.

Shego just smiled over at Andrea. "See? They even starve us, if we don´t behave," she explained, then grinned cleverly over at Kim.

"Oh, hardy har har, Stephanie! You're a real card, you are," Kim groused, but she did give Shego her food. Kim then explained to Andrea all the details about their eventual destination, as well as Andrea's part in this plan. Andrea's face went nearly as pale as Shego´s had before, swallowing hard.

"What did I tell you, girl?" Shego observed. "Now, didn't I say this was the biggest freak show since Barnum and Bailey's. Didn't I?"


	7. Chappie 7

Chapter 7

A great deal sooner than any of the villains would of liked, the eccentric Duff Killigan had also been secured in his own bunk within the guys' compartment on the Global Justice aircraft. Without much delay, they were on their way toward the Rehabilitation Center.

Meanwhile, Kim, Ron, and the Global Justice folks were most pleased with a job well done. Kim, after take-off, made her way back to the ladies compartment, whistling softly to herself, and once within, greeted the assembled villainesses happily. "Afternoon, ladies. We're about twenty-five minutes out from the Rehabilitation Center…so, you might as well lean back, relax, and get comfortable," Kim advised, taking a seat on an empty bunk.

Shego snorted at the cheerful Kim, then took a look out the nearest window. Below and in the distance, she could spy what had to be a small secluded island out in the expanse of the open ocean. She knew right away that if she ever managed to escape the Center, she stood no chance whatsoever of being able to reach to the continent. She reflected back to the many conversations she and the other girls had participated in, formulating possible ways to escape. This had been a hot topic back when Kim and her crew had been away apprehending Duff Killigan. But…that had been then, this was now. It didn't take a genius to figure out all those plans were so much a waste of time. Shego saw the others looking out their windows down to the island, the same morose and forlorn expressions on their faces. Shego groaned softly in obvious frustration.

DNAmy and Andrea Lynn exchanged a glance upon hearing Shego groan. If the powerful and resourceful Shego thought their chances of escape were that low, they knew that their own chances of escape were practically nil.

Kim saw the trio of crestfallen faces and smiled, shaking her red-haired head. "C'mon, girls…did you really think we'd make it possible for you three to escape? No chance! Hey, this facility has better security than even the infamous Alcatraz Prison," Kim informed them all, ignoring the glares sent her way.

The GJ agent commander, plus six of his muscular and well-trained team, then entered the compartment, three of the guards bearing stout manacles in their hands. The other three headed back to the guys' compartment.

"Ah, there you are…right on time," Kim replied happily. She then turned toward her charges, all of whom sighed wearily upon seeing the chains. "Now, this is just standard procedure, guys…I'm sure you all now the drill by now," Kim explained.

A pair of sharp-eyed, no-nonsense agents advanced to just before Shego's bunk, restraints in hand. Kim leaned over and deactivated the EM barrier about her bed. Knowing escape was impossible, and that unruly behavior would only result in her being virtually enmeshed in chains, Shego simply rolled off of her bunk to her feet, and held out her arms before herself. The GJ agents securely cuffed her wrists, then ran the chains down, and secured her ankles together as well. Shego was intelligent enough to realize her plight…even if she hated admitting it. Kimmie had won this round, no doubt…and that thought wasn't a very uplifting thought…to say the very least.

The agents and Shego made their out of the compartment toward the aircraft's exit. There, they met by the male villains, who were all similarly shackled in a line. Drakken brightened briefly, looking hopefully over at Shego, his gaze asking if she had any chance of escape. Shego, brave if she was anything, could only met his intense gaze with a pitiful negative shake of her proud head. Drakken, realizing the futility of the situation, could only sighed and look down, dejected.

The six arch-fiends were all forced to walk along in two lines, with Ron and Kim leading the way, GJ agents flanking the twin lines. The villains gaped briefly at their first sight of their new home, at first marveling at the Center, then sighing heavily as they realized this facility was designed especially with them in mind.

The procession shuffled inside, and came upon a stark white-walled room with six sturdy chairs bolted securely to the floor. The purpose of these chairs became all too apparent as the agents quickly placed the six into their seats, securing them to the floor.

Dr. Director, the head of this facility, then made her appearance, walking inside and smiling tightly to all of them. She then turned a brighter smile and a thankful nod in Kim and Ron's direction. "Well done, team," Dr. Director observed, most pleased.

Kim blushed in spite of herself at the good director's praise, which made Ron grin.

Dr. Director smiled determinedly over at her new 'guests', giving them the benefit of her intense scrutiny. Then, apparently satisfied that all was in order for the moment, she began to speak. "Welcome, gentlemen and ladies, to the Global Justice Rehabitation Center. Now, let me start off by relating the rules of this institution to you, as well as the consequences that you will incur should you choose not to follow them," Dr. Director remarked in a friendly but strict tone. She then began to tick off points, raising one finger for each point.

"You six shall be joining each other during group rehabilitation sessions, as well as at meals. Otherwise, you will be residing within your individual cells. Please note that wake up time is at 6:00am; lights out will be at 10:00pm sharp. If you do not obey and follow these rules---to the letter---you will be disciplined in solitary confinement.

This punishment will consist of a stay within a sound isolation room of rather claustrophobic proportions---oh, and did I mention your garb during your stay in this room will consist of kevlar straight-jacket, which will be worn for a 24-hour period before you will be released back into the general population," she finished. She then allowed her gaze to track across the six felons before her. "Those, ladies and gentlemen, are the rules and regulations, as well as the most likely punishments that will be meted out to you should you not comply."

She looked around at all the pale faces once more, and nodded smartly realizing that they had all understood her. She then turned to Kim. "Kim? Could you take these rogues to their cells now…one at the time?" she asked of her.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Director," Kim replied, smiling with pride.

Shego groaned softly as she was forced out of her chair and into the polite, but no-nonsense hands of a pair of very alert guards. The two escorted their charge through the facility, and soon enough they made their way into the area dubbed 'The Rogues Gallery' by the Global Justice agents. The procession continued on until Kim stopped before one of the satin-finished metal doors.

"All right then...here goes," Kim announced, moving before what had to be some sort of control panel. Shego flexed her restraints--both around her slender wrists, as well as those about her ankles. She rolled her eyes in irritation as she watched her foe, Kim, flip her red hair over her shoulder, obviously preparing to begin the procedure that would incarcerate her, Shego grumbled softly to herself, "Great. Bloody wonderful," she remarked, damning Kim as well as the stout restraints that contained her just now.

Kim, ignoring the grumbling Shego, moved before the graphite-gray colored panel on the wall just to the right of the gleaming metal door. She then laid her slender hand against the panel and waited. She was somewhat surprised when a pencil thin bright vertical green beam suddenly appeared and moved from left to right beneath her palm, apparently checking her fingerprints, before the Computer remarked in a pleasant female voice, "Fingerprint Scan Complete. Confirmed match. Identity: Kim Possible. Please proceed," it intoned.

Kim nodded happily, but then her red eyebrows leapt up as the panel then morphed before her eyes, creating what appeared to be the eyepieces of some sort of funky binoculars. "Um, right. What exactly am I supposed to do I now?" Kim asked a bit hesitantly.

The Computer answered, "Please step forward, place your eyes against the eyepieces provided, and prepare for your Retinal Scan."

Kim looked a bit warily at the dual eyepieces. "Er…this won't hurt, will it?" Kim asked, frowning.

The Computer responded, "Negative. Please proceed."

Kim grinned at that. "Charming," she remarked, sounding anything but. She pulled her long red hair back yet again, then placed her pretty green eyes to the scanner. There was a bright flash, the scanner moving from her left eye to her right, then the female voice announced, "Retinal scan complete. Confirmed match. Identity: Kim Possible. Please proceed with Voice Recognition process."

Kim blinked, then shrugged. "Sure. Whatever," Kim mumbled.

The Computer ignored her clever sarcasm. "Please state your full name," it commanded.

Kim frowned then, not liking this part. "Ahem. Kimberly Ann Possible," Kim replied, as she was instructed to.

Shego snorted, smirking at Kim's full name, knowing how much Kim loathed her middle name.

The Computer paused a moment, then replied, "Voice Recognition Scan complete. Confirmed match. Identity: Kim Possible. Access procedure complete. Access granted to Room One, One A." The massively thick doors before Kim slid noiselessly open, one at the time. Even the normally unflappable Shego was forced to gulp, more than a little impressed. But, she didn't exactly have much time to stand there gaping...as she was forced into walking into her new cell by the none-too-gentle hands of the diligent GJ guards escorting her.

Kim followed the obviously grumpy Shego into her new 'home'. "Welcome to your new home, Steph," Kim remarked, teasing.

Shego ignored her, instead choosing to look around, very impressed. Her quarters had the look of a big living room. She saw that she actually had a plasma screen television, as well as what had to be two game consoles beneath it (a Gamecube and a PS2, if she recalled correctly). The room also sported a comfortable-looking, big bed, a bookshelf chock-full with books, as well as a few other things beside that.

Kim smiled, then continued talking. "All right then, a few things first: you should probably know that these walls are of constructed of the very same metal I came across that Halloween. You remember that, don't you?" Kim said, turning to look at Shego.

Shego held her head up defiantly as the GJ guards removed her chains, and then made their way out of her room, sealing off any chance of her escaping by filling the doorway with their own bodies. Shego growled softly at them, then glared over at Kim. "Is that so? Well, if that's the case, then you won't mind if I test your little theory then? Hmm?" she said sweetly, though her eyes blazed with a mix of irritation, cleverness, and some curiosity.

Kim smiled smugly, waving her hand at the wall. "Go right ahead, Steph! Knock yourself out," Kim replied.

Shego grinned upon hearing that, glad to have an opportunity to lash out at something! "Huh. Well, I don't mind if I do!" she growled, lifting up her hands, which now pulsed with the green flame, and violently slashed her hand toward the wall. Green lances of flame leapt forth, searing into the wall, but not through it. Before an amazed Shego's eyes, the wall glowed blue just before it quickly and eeriely repaired itself, looking as good as new in mere moments. Shego sighed wearily at this development, then turned back to Kim. "To answer your question…yes, I remember them...unfortunately."

Kim nodding, impressed. "Good. Glad to hear it. Now, next...the bathroom is right over there," Kim said, pointing to a door in the cell. She then turned back to Shego. "Oh, and by the way, just so you know...that's the only room in your quarters without video security 24/7." Kim shrugged, then gave her a grin. "We sort of felt that it wouldnt be very nice to deny you your privacy…you know, while you're taking a bath, using the bathroom, or changing into your PJs, or anything along those lines..."

Shego was silently relieved to hear that, but wasn't about to give Kim the satisfaction of knowing it might of bothered her. "Oh, my...how very kind of you all, Kimmie. You're a real sweetheart, you are," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kim disregarded her contempt, and continued on, smiling...just because she knows it irritated Shego. "Now, Shego...just one last thing," Kim still explained, walking over to a wall, which she briefly searched, then grinned upon finding what she was looking for: a small silvery button, about the size of a nickel. She pressed this button, and thin lines raced up and down equidistant from the button, forming doors, which with a slight push from Kim's hand opened to reveal a giant wardrobe full of clothes---all in black and various shades of green. Kim turned back to her 'guest' again. "And, yes...in case you're wondering, all of them are just your size."

Shego was surprised at first, but then glowered, not liking surprises all that much, thanks. "How did you know they're all my size?" she countered, looking at the wardrobe before her.

Kim smiled at her again, then looked down at her own trim form. "Well...you never did retrieve that suit that Drakken forced me to wear when I was under his mind control, remember? So...we all figured that if it fit me, and I'm almost identical to you in size, that it would probably fit you too."

Shego snorted disdainfully, looking about in her new 'home' with distaste. "So, Possible...just how long am I supposed to be staying here anyway?" she growled.

Kim crossed her arms, smiling smugly. "Well, that all depends," she remarked. "You're here until you start behaving like a good girl. Ergo, no more villainy...or, maybe in your case, villainessy." Kim grinned at her cleverness.

Shego huffed, crossing her own arms, not realizing she was inadvertently mimicking Kim's posture nearly exactly. "Ergo," Shego shot back, mocking Kim's choice of words, "this is a permament cell then." She moved over to the bed, and flopped herself down on her back upon it. "Was that all, Possible? Or is there more fun things for you to tell me about?" she asked, flicking her eyes over to Kim.

Kim pretended to think a moment, then grinned, shaking her head. "Nope! Not really," Kim informed her. She turned toward the door, whisked briskly through it, feeling pretty darn good actually! "Toodles, Shego! I mean, see you later, Stephanie..." Shego glared at her. Kim grinned again, adding, "Oh, almost forgot." She then grinned even bigger. "Be good..."

Shego bristled, jack-knifing up into the seated position. "Bite me!" she called after Kim, who merely laughed as the door slid closed.   
Ah...what a wonderful day this is turning out to be," Kim told herself aloud as she strode down the corridor.


	8. Chappie 8

Chapter 8

Shego laid in her bed fuming at her current situation, as well as at Kim Possible. She didn't like her situation…not one bit! She was locked up in a place where she knew she couldn't escape, and she was doomed to stay here forever unless she turned toward being good. She groaned at her plight. Some choice she had, she told herself, either turn into a goody two shoes like Kimmie, or have to be around this joint for all eternity. Her mental worrying was shattered as she heard the doors of her cell make sounds of opening, then she sat up, seeing Kim coming inside her room, followed by four GJ agents who moved to guard the door.

"Hello, Stephanie dear. How are you?" Kim asked solicitously, smiling.

Shego glared at her. "For your information, the name is Shego, **Annie**. And, if you think I´ll be responding to the other name than that one, you've got another thing coming." Shego made special emphasis on the word 'Annie'.

Kim smiled, completely ignoring the 'Annie' remark, and looked over at Shego. "Whatever you say, Stephie. Now though, you need to get ready," Kim declared matter-of-factly.

Shego, despite herself, was undeniably curious…but wasn't about to let Kim know that! "Oh, really?" she countered, making a big show of yawning. "Why?"

Kim smiled back at her. "Oh, be nice, Stephanie. Dinner will be along very soon. And, with that being said, Dr. Director thought that all of you could join each other during your mealtimes. You remember now, don't you?"

Shego rolled her eyes at that. "Hmph! Like I care," she remarked, looking down at her nails.

Kim smiled again and then headed over to Shego's closet, where she opened it, then set about looking for something special in there for the beautiful villainess to wear. It wasn't too long before she found just the thing! "Ah ha! I knew I packed you one!" Kim announced, grinning ear-to-ear. "Just what the occassion calls for really," she added, flicking a clever glance Shego's way. "Don't you think?"

Shego looked away, grumbling. "Whatever," she groused, annoyed. Then, Kim reappeared with something in her grasp now. Shego's eyebrows flew up upon seeing what was in her hands, gasping for breath. For, in Kim Possible's slender hands she now held something so appalling, so foul, that only Kim could ever of devised such a thing! A dress! Yes, you heard right! A dress...one in pretty (did I just think that? Shego asked herself) forest green, complete with a pair of oh-so-lame, yet lovely (Shego's blinked, did I think that too?) elbow length satin gloves and a pair of black knee length boots sporting high heels. Shego growled---literally!---at first. "No! Uh-uh! No way!" she insisted. "There is absolutely no way I'm wearing that...that thing!"

Kim continued to close on her, then leaned over to softly pat Shego on her cheek. "Oh, but you are," she informed the huffy Shego. "You just don't realize it yet, dear." Kim held out the dress to the villainess. "Now, be a good girl, and put this on."

Shego pulled sharply away from Kim's touch, glowering. "What is it with you, Kimmie? Was there a part of 'NO' that your puny little mind didn't quite comprehend?" Shego folded her arms before herself resolutely. "Here, let me spell it out for you then. I. Am. Not. Wearing. That. DRESS! Period. End of story!"

Kim sighed heavily then, closing her eyes a moment. "Well, I was afraid of you'd be like this. I suppose that you leave me no other choice but to force the matter."

Oh, that finally got Shego to smile! She turned toward Kim, verdant flames lighting up both of her hands, beckoning to Kim, her eyes glittering. "Bring it on, Kimmie!" she urged.

Kim gently smiled at her, shaking her head wearily. "Okay…if you insist, Stephie." She reached into her pants pocket, and brought out a small device, holding it between her thumb and index finger. "Oh, by the way…remember this, Shego?"

The flames disappeared like a candle snuffed out in a gale from Shego´s hands, her brow furrowing a moment in confusion. "Um, no. Should I?" She frowned even further. "Though, hmm, now that you mention it, it does---oof!"

Kim took her 'guest' off-guard, and quickly slapped the small mind-control chip on to a very surprised Shego's forehead. "Sorry, Stephanie," Kim lamented. "But this is really for your own good."

A very animated Shego suddenly went very still.

Kim continued, though she frowned. "Sorry, but...this is only temporary. Now, could you please do me a favor and stand up?" Kim asked.

Shego did just as she was told, her eyes vacant as she got to her feet.   
"Yes, Kim Possible," she droned softly. Now, within her mind, she was screaming bloody murder, cursing Kim out in a most horrible fashion. Shego silently seethed, thinking, how could you do this to me, Possible? You, better than anyone, knows what it's like to be under mind control!

Kim lifted up the pretty dress again, dangling it before Shego. "Here you go, girl. Now, take this inside the bathroom there, and change into it, okay?" Kim asked yet again, allowing the mind control chip to take care of things. "Oh, when you're done, come back out here and we'll see how pretty you are."

Shego, with a vacant smile on her face, blithely responded. "Yes, Kim Possible." She moved into the bathroom for several minutes, but soon returned. Much as Kim had originally surmised...Shego did indeed look gorgeous in her new dress.

Kim smiled at seeing Shego looking so fabulous, and got to her feet, where she led Shego over to before a mirror so the girl could take a look at herself. "See? You look just simply gorgeous. Now," Kim turned to the quiet Shego. "Answer me truthfully, Stephanie...what do you think of yourself in that dress?"

Shego turned woodenly to Kim. "What would you like me to answer, Kim Possible?" she responded in her same deadpan voice.

Kim frowned at her response, not what she was looking for, really. "C'mon, Steph...I want to know what you are **really **thinking. Now, give!" she commanded softly.

Shego initially tried to hide her feelings, but the chip was having none of that! Her own lips betrayed her, and she answered. "I think I look pretty darn nice...but, well, there's something missing, Kim Possible."

Kim agreed, tapping her chin a moment, thinking. Then, she had it! She dashed over to a small chest within the closet, opened it and pawed through it for several moments. She then came back, grinning triumphantly. She held a thin silver necklace, one bearing a small ebony pendant shaped like an 'S'. "Here you go," she remarked, moving behind Shego, where she draped it around her neck, fastening it. "Now, how's that? Better?" Kim asked.

Shego looked at herself in the mirror, then nodded in affirmation. "Yes, Kim Possible," she replied.

Kim nodded to herself, agreeing whole-heartedly. She then scooped up Shego's old black-and-green leotard up in her arms, informing her. "Hmm, I think I'll just keep this for you, shall I? Yes, I shall." She smiled knowingly, then added, "Trust me, you won't be using it again any time soon anyway." She then pulled her Kimmunicator out of her other pocket, aimed it at the mind control chip on Shego's smooth forehead, squinting as she did so. "Okay… Here goes nothing," Kim declared softly. She depressed a small button on her Kimmunicator, which in turn emitted a thin white beam of light, which zapped the chip, causing it to fall to the floor at Shego's feet. Kim wasted no time, and dashed over, picking up the fallen chip, and returning it to her pocket.

Shego meanwhile groaned, staggering on her feet, as she came to from her mind-controlled trance. She blinked and found herself before the mirror, where she saw herself---in a dress! She grit her teeth, and glowered over at Kim. "Look, Possible...if you think---even for a single minute!---that I'll let this go unpunished, you can think again! That was dirty pool...especially for you!"

Kim shrugged at that, but smiled. "Hey, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, Steph," she explained, grinning. She then turned toward the attending guards a moment, giving them a look to tell them to be alert and on their guard.

Shego looked down at herself with distase. "Am I going to look like this every meal?" she growled.

"No," Kim responded quickly. "But, since this is your first meal together, we at Global Justice felt it woud be rather nice to stage a little feast in your honor. Now, let's go to dinner, shall we?" She eyed Shego, who has crossed her arms, and was still glaring at her. "Okay, you can be like that if you like," Kim announced, crossing her own arms. "Of course, in that case, these four fine gents here will clap you in nice shiny bracelets and anklets, complete with very fashionable chains. Or…"

Shego was none too keen on the handcuff-and-chain routine. "Or...what?" she forced out through clenched teeth.

Kim (loving this oh so much!) blithely responded, "Or...you can be a good girl, and come along willingly with me...on your best behavior. It's your choice. So…what'll it be, Steph?" Kim demanded.

Shego wanted to come along nicely...but she also had a reputation to maintain. So...she waited a long minute before she moved over beside Kim, her arch-nemesis, and host for the evening. She looked over, smiling very thinly indeed. "I think I'll be going with Option Two...for today at least. Do lead on, Kimmie..."


	9. Chappie 9

Chapter 9

Dressed to the nines, Shego stalked methodically along beside her arch-nemesis, Kim Possible, grumbling comparisons to her current outfit and those of a Barbie doll.

Kim couldn't help but grin at some of Shego's more imaginative cursing. "Ooh, somebody's feeling pretty cranky now, aren't they?" she laughed softly. "C'mon, Shego, it's not all that bad."

Shego bared her teeth in a snarl, but flicked a cautious glance to the wary and all-too-eager GJ guards, who would undoubtedly like nothing better than to clap her in irons again. "Sorry, Possible...but, yes...yes, it is," Shego disagreed.

Kim stepped up to the door, placed her palm beside it, and waited for it to beep. The door soon opened. "Here we are, Shego," Kim announced, waving Shego in, followed by her guards, who took up positions behind their charge. "So...what do you think? Like it?"

Shego grunted noncommittally, looking at the room she now found herself in. It appeared to be a tastefully decorated dining hall, done up in black and white checkerboard tile floors, with warm wooden paneling, and a large clear table that will seat nine people quite comfortably. Shego turned toward Kim, arching one dark eyebrow. "Expecting company, Kimmie?" she remarked, smiling thinly, while her eyes blazed irately at her current situation.

Kim beckoned to the guards, one of which moved forward to place a slender yet strong manacle around Shego's slim ankle. He then led the deadly beauty over to her seat, where he affixed the other end of the unbreakable chain to a stanchion in the floor. Kim nodded again, and the guard moved quickly to resume his place with beside his fellows. "Now, relax and settle in," Kim advised. "I'll be gone a while...you know, to round up your fellow villains and villainesses." She grinned, seeing Shego frown, glancing often at the implacable seeming agents.

Shego crossed her arms before herself indignantly, giving Kim a hateful glare. "Hmph! Can't wait," she retorted snidely. "Look...is all this 'jewelry' really necessary, Kimmie?" She rattled her chain meaningfully. "Um, it's not like I can bust out of here, you know."

Kim smiled knowingly, realizing Shego's powers all too well. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Kim informed her. "Now, just you be patient...I´ll be back soon."

Shego watched Kim return again and again, each time bringing one of Shego's criminal contemporaries with her, each of them also dressed in formal wear. First there was her boss, Drakken. He was soon followed by the English Lord with primate characteristics, Monkey Fist. Then, in came a smiling DNAmy, a gruff Duff Killigan, and last, but not least, a sulky-looking Andrea Lynn. Shego looked around to all of them. "Well, we certainly make an odd party now, don't we?" she mused to no one in particular. She then turned to address Drakken...with whom she was at least familiar. "Some sort of place, huh?"

Drakken glowered a moment, but finally nodded, running a finger beneath his tight bow tie. "Yes. It is that, Shego," he remarked reluctantly. "So...is your new domicile heavily secured too, then?"

Shego nodded, laughing a soft hollow laugh. "Oh, yeah. You wouldn't believe it, Drakken. You simply wouldn't even believe it," she told him.

Further conversation among the rogues was cut short, as the dining room doors opened one last time. All of the assembled villains looked over, most choosing to glower at Kim, as well as her friend Ron, even sparing the head of Global Justice, Dr. Director, a withering look or two. Ron (as well as Rufus, his naked mole rat) were also wearing tuxedos, while Kim and Dr. Director are both wearing formal gowns. Kim's was a beautiful black satin and jacquard number, while the Dr. Director's was a dark alluring blue silk.

Kim looked over at the table full of sour faces, smiling, shaking her red-haired head. "Now now, people, what's with all the long faces, hmm? I would of thought you'd all be a bit more thankful really...I mean, after all, we're all here to help you lead better lives, you know," Kim addressed them.

Shego jumped to her feet, nearly growling at Kim, her nostrils flaring with her barely suppressed rage. Drakken, as well as his fellow villains who had once been recipients of the volatile Shego's temper, prudently back away...well, at least as far as their chains would allow them, that is. "Look, Possible. None of us asked to be here. I'm just fine with my life, thanks." She huffed loudly, her eyes still blazing. "Besides...it's a bit late to help us now, isn't it?" she added, pointing over toward Drakken, somehow calming herself a bit, as she continued slowly. "Drakken here was provoked by your father's teasing...we all know that." She then jerked a thumb over at Andrea Lynn. "Now, her? She had a successsful career in show business...well, she did, that is, before you and your sidekick managed to destroy her. So, I'm sort of curious, Kimmie...how do you intend to 'help' us, hmm? Heck, you're the reason most of us are here in the first place!"

Ron leaned close to Kim's ear, whispering. "You know…she does have a point, KP..."

Kim grinned over at Ron, who immediately blushed, before she turned toward Shego. "C'mon, sit and calm down, Shego. It's high time you learned to control that temper of yours, you know," Kim admonished her. She then grinned cleverly, adding, "You could try counting to ten, you know. That usually helps." She grinned even more as Shego growled quietly at her. "Oh, don't get me wrong here. I agree with you---though only in part, Shego. You're right, most of you villains are here, just the way you are, due in some part to me," Kim quickly surmised. "However, what about the rest of you?" she queried. She then pointed to the tuxedo and kilt clad Duff Killigan. "Duff Killigan here was already plotting his villainy long before I had ever even heard of him!" She then indicated Lord Fiske, who glowered back at her. "Then, Monkey Fist here has been acquiring traits of primates, well, for ages, so that's not my fault either."

Kim paused a moment, took a sip of water, then continued. "And, that leaves more yet that I haven't begun to mention. So...perhaps, you should really try to curb that temper of yours, Stephanie. It always seems to be your undoing."

Shego paled at hearing her name, but grit her teeth, glaring at Kim. She did, however, sit down, starting to count inside her head: one dead Possible, two dead Possibles, three dead Possibles...

Dr. Director smiled thankfully over at Kim and whispered into her ear, "Very nicely done, Kim," she congratulated. She then looked over the assembled villains seated around the table, her expression a serious one now. She, Kim, and Ron took their seats, Kim and Ron sitting side-by-side at the front of the table, while the Dr. Director took her seat at the other end of the table. "Now, since you all must be positively starving, I think we'll skip any speeches and just start our meal." That garnered her appreciative looks all around. "Let dinner commence. Go on...everybody. Let's dig in!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, several GJ agents appeared---also in formal wear---who laid plates before of each villain, filled with good, wholesome smelling fare. The villains didn't need to be told twice to begin, and soon everyone began eating.

Kim was mildly, though pleasantly, stunned at what happened next. She had half expected the villains assembled here to be bereft of table manners, but she found that she had guessed wrong apparently. Shego and Monkey Fist politely and very urbanely asked for the others to pass them things, instead of just reaching over to grab it themselves. They also sliced their food into polite portions before consuming it, instead of just wolfing the food down.

Drakken managed with great success to keep himself and his place nearly spotless…no mean accomplishment while eating spaghetti. Kim was also rather surprised at the exquisite manners all the villains exercised during the course of the meal…why, they even treated herself, Ron, and Dr. Director most civilly.

Kim, who sat to the left of Shego, smiled over at her when her gaze strayed over to herself. "Well well, you actually do have some manners, Stephanie," Kim congratulated with a grin.

Shego looked back into her face and snorted. "D'uh! Hey, just because we break the law doesn't mean we have to behave like pigs, you know," Shego informed her. Time went by, and soon everyone was finished with their meals, sighing with contentment.

Dr. Director smiled and then wished everyone a good night before Kim began the process of leading the villains back to their rooms.

Shego yawned as she made her way back into her room, her ever attending guards in tow. Kim smiled in understanding. "Your nightgown's under your pillow Steph," she remarked, her green eyes twinkling. Shego (obviously half-asleep) muttered 'thanks' before finding her green nightgown under the pillow…just as Kim had indicated, and headed into the bathroom to change. Kim smiled again. Who would of ever thought that the words 'thanks' would ever of been uttered by Shego directed toward herself?


	10. Chappie 10

Chapter 10

Quite to her surprise, Shego found she enjoyed a good night's sleep. Upon awaking, she had to admit that this place did have the mark of luxury written all over it. No doubt about it, this might be a cage…but if it was that, Shego decided, it was a least a gilded one.

The following morning, Kim made her way to Shego's room, only a couple of minutes before the ungodly hour of six o'clock. Kim's eyes drooped, and her shoulders sagged as she finally---with her GJ guard escort in tow---arrived at Shego's doorway. Kim directed the guards to block off the doorway again, thus denying Shego any chance of escape. That taken care of, Kim made her way over and gently shook Shego awake, who responded to this rough treatment by moaning and trying to hide under her covers. Kim sighed, a part of understanding just what Shego must be feeling that very moment. "Yo, Stephanie! Up and at 'em, girl! Get your lazy butt out of that bed pronto!" Kim bellowed in a voice that would warmed the heart of many a drill instructor.

Shego groaned loudly, but heaved herself up in her bed, grumbling and rubbing her eyes. She glared at Kim, irritable from a lack of sleep.

Kim smiled at her grumpy charge. "Go on now…wash your face and wake up. I'll get you some clothes ready, 'kay?" Kim prodded her verbally.

Shego yawned hugely, thought it over, then nodded her assent. She was far too tired to fight just now. "Whatever," she groused groggily, getting to her feet to shumble over to the bathroom.

Kim smiled, watching as Shego made her way to the bathroom to wake herself up a bit. Kim walked over to the closet, opened it, and began rummaging around through Shego's clothes…clothes that she and Monique had picked out for her a week or two ago. The tired redhead first came across a deep black t-shirt sporting bright green piping around the neck and sleeves, and smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect," she announced softly, throwing the shirt over on to a nearby chair. She then changed gears, and went in pursuit of a pair of pants to go with her top choice. She vaguely remembered a pair of pants Monique had stumbled across, one's that would go just perfect with that shirt. Kim, even before she saw them, knew they would look great on Shego, and after a rather spirited tussle with the closet, she finally found them. They were a pair of indigo black jeans, ones that had a long splash of green flames embroidered down the right leg, from hem to hip. The left leg of the pants had the word 'TOXIC' spelled out in neon green letters that looked as if someone had just brushed it on. "Hmm, couldn't of found a better pair of pants…they so match Steph's personality," Kim declared to herself, smiling as she lay the pants on the chair on top of the shirt. She dug around a bit more, and found a pair of brand-spanking new black athletic shoes, complete with acid green laces. Kim then opened her lingerie cabinet, and quickly selected Shego some "unmentionables"…also in her favorite color, black. Her last acquisition was a pair of socks in the same green color that matched the green on the pants.

Kim smiled, quite pleased with what she'd found within Shego's wardrobe. She folded it all up, gathered the stack in her hands, then made her way over to the closed bathroom door, knocking. "You about ready to get dressed?" Kim inquired through the door.

Shego opened the door, her face freshly washed, and walked outside, looking a great deal more awake now. "Oh, joy," she groused. "I can't wait to see what you've picked for me, Kimmie. Wait, let me guess! A blue dress with a pinafore maybe?"

Kim laughed at her sarcasm, but didn't rise to her baiting. "Here you go, Steph!"  
Kim told her, handing over the clothes to Shego, who took them, gave them a quick once over, then grunted before she re-entered the bathroom, closing the door to change. It wasn't long until she returned, hiking up her pants a bit higher than was really necessary.

"So, you like?" Kim asked, grinning.

Shego answered simply, "No, not really…but since you've taken all my **real **clothes, I don't really have much of choice now, do I?" She glared over at Kim, but none too convincingly.

Kim smiled again, and beckoned Shego to follow her over to a chair, where she forced her to take a seat.

"What now?" Shego asked. Now, she demanded!

"D'uh!" Kim threw out, shaking her red head. "Your hair is a mess, girl," Kim then added.

Shego simply rolled her eyes, allowing Kim to do what she would to improve the situation…as she really didn't care. Kim chose to weave Shego´s thick black into a braid, securing the end with a toxic green rubber band. "There!" she said and smiled. "Now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Shego snorted softly, but flicked a quick look at herself in the mirror, and sighed. "How could I of sunk this low?" she muttered, frowning at her reflection.

"Come on, Stephie," Kim urged sweetly. "Breakfast starts in ten minutes!"

Shego looked over at the six assembled guards tentatively…Kim could almost see the wheels whirring inside of Shego's head.

"Yep, it's just like dinner yesterday, Steph. You got the same choice now as you had then…the handcuffs and ankle routine, or toeing the line and walking there on your best behavior," Kim reiterated to the stubborn girl.

Shego groaned softly, thinking. Finally, she nodded her head briskly, then marched over to the cautious guards to hold out her hands to them, her wrists together. "Okay, boys," she announced. "You know the routine," she added. Shego didn't like being restrained…but, she had a reputation to maintain, after all.

Kim frowned at her decision, then shrugged in resignation. "All right, be like that then," Kim told her, then smiled cleverly. "Oh, I probably should tell you that you won't impress anyone with this show of defiance, Steph. Not one of your buddies will ever know just how you got to breakfast…they'll just see you there. Understand?"

Shego snorted at that. "Is that right? Well, Kimmie, tell you what…I'd rather arrive in chains than follow peacefully along beside you like some sort of lap dog," Shego declared, her eyes defiant, her posture very proud. "Like I told you before, if you think that I'm willing to be a good girl, then you'd better think again."

Kim smiled, able to appreciate Shego's pride. Though, unlike Shego, Kim knew just how they were going to help the villains to see the error of their ways. All she needed to do was give each of them one order, and then they woud step right into her trap, way before they realized it was far too late. "Whatever you say Stephanie. Whatever you say," Kim replied knowingly, enjoying the look of surprise on Shego's face. "C'mon now…time for breakfast," Kim then told her. "You've got a big day ahead of you, girl…"


	11. Chappie 11

Chapter 11

As Kim 'escorted' Shego to breakfast, she smiled at what the villains were scheduled to go through as the rehabilitation program planned to start this very day. She looked back at Shego, who went along with her head bowed. yawning now and then. The yawning was apparently quite contagious, especially to Kim, who yawned once herself.

Shego, of course, noticed this right away, and smirked. "Tired, Kimmie?" she asked, smiling smarmily.

"Hey, I've been up longer than you, Stephie dear," Kim tossed back, smiling yet yawning.

Shego sighed, then glared. "Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked, grumbling.

Kim flicked her big green eyes her way. "Because I've been told by our staff that it's important that you be separated from all reminders of your criminal past, that's why. So...with that being the case, you'll stop dressing like you did when you were evil, as well as losing your criminal names," Kim informed the shackled dark-haired girl.

"So what you're telling me is that you want me to stop calling myself Shego---which is my name, by the way---and start wearing something other than my usual uniform," Shego repeated, not liking what she was hearing.

"Precisely," Kim said, nodding. She then brought both her and her charge to a stop outside the dining room and laid her hand next to it opening the door. "After you, Miss Gonzales," Kim offered, beckoning Shego inside with a clever little smile.

Shego glared at her, but did as she was told, much to both of their surprises. After Shego was seated---and restrained, mind you---Kim repeated her escort duties for each and every one of her new 'guests'. Soon, all six of the soon-to-be ex-villains sat around the dinner table, pondering what was about to happen to them next.

"Is it just me…or are any of you getting a feeling of déjà vu?" Shego spoke up, her brow furrowed in confusion. She turned to Drakken, her expression inquisitive.

"Yes, I see what you mean, Shego," Drakken replied, rubbing his chin speculatively. "However, this time around we are all wearier and more confused…although, I for one am glad that I am not attired like some sort of doorman or bellhop."

"Easy for you to say, Doctor D," Shego replied irately. "Kimmie had a little different look in store for me." She lifted her free leg up to rest upon the table top so that Drakken could see the flames stitched upon her pant leg. "Nice, huh?"

Drakken smiled, but with no humor on his dour face. "I see," he responded, eyeing Shego's attractive leg with feigned indifference. "Don't feel as if you are the only one so afflicted, Shego dear. Our fine Ms. Possible had ideas for each of us as well…as you can quite easily see."

Shego frowned a moment, then looked around, only to realize that not one villain was wearing their usual clothing. Heck, she thought, Drakken, whom she had never in anything but his usual attire, was sporting a pair of stone-washed blue jeans and a dark blue denim shirt.

Shego sighed, but was heartened in realizing that she hadn't been singled out. "Eh, you have my condolences, Doctor D. It´s just that..." She then shrugged, sighed again, and rubbed her temples, trying to ward off an impending headache.

"That's quite all right," Drakken told her, giving a small smile. "I know precisely how you feel. Trust me…"

The arch-villains exchanged gripes about their current situation, up until Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director arrived and made their way into the room. Dr. Director marched her way to her seat, but didn't sit down. "Good morning. Now, before breakfast, I've have the following announcements," she declared. "First, after today's breakfast, you all will be attending your very first rehabilitation session. This session will last for approximately one hour. After the session's end, you will be escorted back to your rooms. Your time will be your own for the rest of the morning. Lunch will be promptly served at noon, so I would advise you all to eat hardy, because you won´t get anything else to eat before that time." She looked intently at each of her guest, making quite sure that all and sundry understood her. She then nodded, and gestured to the guards in attendance. One of them spoke quickly into their phone, and in moments, servers arrived carrying in their breakfasts.

The assembled villains had heard Dr. Director loud and clear apparently, for they served themselves heaps of eggs, numerous slices of toast, as well as glass after glass of milk and juice to wash it all down with.

"Well, fellas, time to go," Kim remarked after finishing her breakfast. She beckoned to a dozen GJ guards, who first released their charges, forming up double guards on each villain. "That's right, two of you to each of our 'guests'," Kim instructed. "Now, if you would be so kind, please escort our friends here to Room 305, if you would."

The parade wound its way through the facility to the room Kim specified. The villains were escorted inside, seated, and shackled once more. The Rehab Session room was a stark, totally white room, with a tan linoleum floor. Arranged in a semi-circle were six desks---along with six sturdy cleats in the floor beside each desk, that each villain was shackled to.

"Um, is it just me…or do you all feel like we've gone back to school or something?" Andrea Lynn asked, smirking.

Duff Killigan grunted, then nodded. "Aye, it do, lass. Now, what's th' wretched lass, Possible, thinkin' to be doin' with us, d'ye think?" Duff asked, jerking futilely at his ankle restraint.

"Don't know. But, one thing's for certain…I don´t like it. Not one bit," Shego said, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

Lord Fiske, a.k.a. Monkey Fist, looked down his aristocratic nose at them all. "I shall reserve judgement for the moment, thanks. But, I will say this much..if that girl comes in here and begins with 'Good day, class!', I believe I'm going to scream!" Monkey Fist declared, frowning with disapproval. Obviously, some rest and good food had done little to sweeten the aristocrat's mood.

Any further conversation was interrupted as Kim returned, striding into the room, smiling cheerfully at the villains. Her friend, Ron, followed her in, holding some kind of mysterious box. Kim marched up to place herself before the semi-circle of desks. "Hey, ladies and gents…welcome to your first session," she declared, grinning. "You might like to know that I really haven't got a lot planned for you all to do today," she told them, her green eyes twinkling as they gave her weak but relieved smiles. "Nope! We're just going to through a few trivial things is all, no big. Now, before we start, I've been asked to show you something first," Kim informed the now curious villains. She smiled over at Ron, who turned and opened the box with a flourish.

The villains suddenly saw what was really really within the mysterious construct. The box, if that was what it was, was essentially some sort of mini-cabinet of sorts, holding six very different and distinct pendants. "These pendants have been made especially for each of you," Kim said, smiling.

"What do they do?" Shego asked, instantly suspicious.

"Ooh, aren't we suspicious?" Kim teased, her eyes twinkling at Shego's look of irritation. "Say, Steph…what makes you think they do anything at all?" Kim then added, her expression mysterious.

Shego sat pondering, looking at the pendants. She observed that there was one that looked very much like a tiny tongue of green flame. "Why, you ask? Well, because I seriously doubt that six villains, such as ourselves, are very likely to be receiving gifts, out of the blue, from the likes of you, Kimmie dear," she responded.

Kim smiled, then retrieved the green flame pendant that Shego had first noticed. "You're pretty sharp there, girl. In fact, Stephanie, these six pieces of jewelry do indeed do something. Something that will be to your benefit, in fact," Kim relayed to her, then with a toss of her red hair, she continued. "But, I'm not at liberty to tell you exactly what until after you put them on." She tossed the beautifully crafted pendant over to Shego, who fielded it handily.

"Well, let's say…I, well, don´t choose to put it on? What then, Kimmie?" she demanded.

Kim rubbed her chin, pretending to think. She then grinned confidently, and said, "Oh, I don't know…why then, maybe a few of those nice, friendly gents here will help you put it on then," Kim replied.

Shego looked down at the pendant, then grunted in defeat, putting the necklace on, securing its clasp behind her neck. Shego's eyes went wide a moment later as she heard a faint little click, a click that signaled that the pendant had been fastened.

Kim smiled and thought to herself, one down, five more to go. She took out a pendant, one that represented a miniature blue globe, and tossed it over to Drakken. "This one's yours, Drew. Enjoy it," Kim announced.

Drakken, realizing that it was most likely futile to resist, calmly fastened it just as Shego had. He stared down at the pendant, wondering what he had just gotten himself in for.

Next, Kim retreived the next pendant, one of an onyx monkey, and handed it over to Monkey Fist, who sullenly followed in both Drakken and Shego's tracks.

And on it went: a small red pendant in the shape of a miniature Statue of Liberty for Andrea Lynn; a jasper shaped like a golf club pendant for Duff Killigan; and finally lavender jade pendant of a miniature otterfly for a most receptive DNAmy (that otterthingy she has around her neck all the time). All the remaining villains followed their leaders suit, putting the necklaces around their necks and fastening them.

"Thank you," Kim said, then paused dramatically. "Now…you all wanted to know what these pendants do, right? Didn't you, Steph?" Kim added.

Shego nodded, eager to hear, but also a bit reluctant at the same time.

Kim smiled, thought a moment, then finally replied, "Well, it's sort of hard to explain, really. Here…let me give you an example then." Kim thought a moment, crafting her example. "Let's say that you're rehabilitated, okay? Now, let's say---just for argument's sake, mind you---that you've managed to fool us about being rehabilitated. You've been set free…out into the real world again, right? And, let's say, you spotted something. Something that you really wanted, wanted more than anything you could ever remember. So…having not been rehabilitated, you decide to steal it." Kim paused for a moment, looking to the six villains before her now. "Well, ladies and gents, let me warn you: if you should try something like that, those little pendants or yours will respond by sending electric jolts---painful ones, I might add---up and down your nervous system, from your clever little brains to your feet," Kim told them smugly, then added, "Neat, huh?"

Shego suddenly realized just what Kim was saying to them, and blanched.

"So," Kim said while smiling at Shego. "In plain English, what I'm saying is that little pendant around your necks will stop you---and stop you cold!---from returning to your criminal ways." Kim then made eye contact with of the villains in turn. "So, in essence, what you've just done was this: you have just made certain that you'll never break the law again."

Shego panicked, her eyes bulging, her mouth open, as she tried---vainly---to find a way to unfasten the clasp of her necklace.

"Sorry, Steph…but, I´m afraid that won´t really work all that well," Kim offered. "You see…the only way to open that pendant requires one very special thing."

Shego let her hands fall, then glared over at Kim, her eyes dangerous. "And…that would be…what?" she growled.

Kim grinned triumphantly, holding up a ring of keys. "A key, Steph. That's what. Oh, and by the way, if you try to filch one off this ring, your pendants will respond by giving you a warning zap…a rather meaningful one, if you get my drift."

Shego glowered even more, then sulked, resting her chin in her hands, looking balefully at her other contemporaries.

Kim tried not to gloat…it was beneath her really, but oh was it hard not to want to just then! "So…let me, on behalf of Global Justice, welcome each and every one of you to the wonderful world of law abiding citizens."

The now former-villains looked stunned at one another. This was not good, they thought one and all, not good at all. They pondered their fate for several minutes, their faces falling. Evenutally they all looked over to Kim, who smiled at them.

Shego growled, tugging futilely at her pendant. "Just you wait, Kimmie! I´ll get you for this," she promised the smiling, confident girl.


	12. Chappie 12

Chapter 12

Kim could only display a small amused smile as the session progressed. Despite her best efforts to dissuade them, her guests, these ex-villains, were determined to utilize every means available to them to find a way to rid themselves of their pendants. Kim shook her head a moment later, and beckoned to one of the GJ guards standing guard at the door. The agent, understanding what she had in mind, fished a ring of keys from his pocket, and then proceeded to unchain each of them.

"What is the meaning of this, Possible?" Monkey Fist growled, demanding, obviously suspicious. Not that he was really complaining, mind you, as he rubbed his wrists.

"Look," Kim began, still smiling. "None of you can run away from here now. Because if you do your pendants will understand what you're up to and lay you out with a paralyzing and rather painful shock." Kim watched the GJ guards collect the manacles and chains a moment before she continued. "Since that's the case, it doesn't make any sense to keep you all chained, right?" Kim nodded, "Right."

Shego was glad to be free of her restraints, but that didn't stop her from glowering over at Kim, her anger driving her toward thinking of some way to pay back Kim for all she'd put her through. However, even as her brain began to formulate such plans, another insistent part asked, why should you do that? Shego frowned.

The voice continued, do you really want to become a killer just because Kim took away your ability to break the law?

Even this quickly continued on, Shego decided that she didn't much like this particular voice. But, her like or dislike didn't matter one wit to this new voice in her head. Shego noticed with a slight feeling of nausea, that she disliked it first of all because it spoke to her in a calm and gentle manner, much like Kimmie herself would. Secondly, that blasted voice presented arguments so logical, so compelling, that Shego knew that it spoke the truth of the matter. Shego decided to confront this new visitor to her consciousness. Okay, what the heck are you playing at with me here? Shego mentally demanded.

Oh, the voice responded, that's actually pretty simple really. I'm the conscience you never listened to before is all. Well, that's all about to change, kiddo…because you **will **listen to me from now on. Here, let me give you an example. Let's say you're thinking about doing something that I **know** you´ll later regret….it´ll be my job help you stop thinking it. Make sense, sweetie?

Shego frowned, a part of her not believing she was mentally talking to herself. There was a word for people that talked themselves, and Shego wanted no part of that. So, let me get this straight, okay? You're my conscience, then…like you said? Shego countered the voice inside her head.

Well, yes, the voice answered, in a way, I am. You see, I've always been here, Slugger…you just never managed to let me get through to you before now.

Oh, and why are you talking to me now then? Shego asked.

Well, look, hon…before now your all-consuming hate for everyone kinda made it, well, impossible for me to connect with you. But, lucky you, after you put that pendant on, well, then I could managed to get through.

Oh, great. Bloody wonderful, Shego groaned in her mind…or so she thought.

"Did you say something, Steph?" Kim asked, looking concerned.

"Uh, no, Kimmie. Not a word," Shego replied, and stuck by that.

Kim just smiled, looking at them all. "Okay, have you all had enough time to realize that those pendants are not coming off?" she asked them. One after another, each of the ex-villains nodded their assent, albeit somewhat reluctantly. "All right then. Now, let me tell you what's going to happen here from now on," Kim began anew. "First off, all of your villainous ways stop now. Today. Got it?" Kim looked them over, her jaw set, her lips thinned, her eyes hard. "No more rude behavior. No more mean-spirited remarks. No more violence. From this point on, your former selves are just that: former. There will be no more calling each other or yourself by your criminal names. You all have real names, and we intend for you to use them. No exceptions."

The assembled ex-villains, one and all, groaned at this knowledge.

Kim just smiled and shrugged.. "That's the way it's going to be, people. Get used to it. Now…after a while, you will all embrace to your good sides. That's the first step. After that, we´ll start with a new, different approach. First, we won´t set you free from your stay here until we've made sure you all have good jobs, you know…a career. C'mon, you know you all have things you're good at, things you've always dreamt of doing. We'll be talking with each of you individually, asking you what you have always wanted to do. And, folks, with just a little luck, you´ll see that this new life of yours is really going to work."

Shego snorted at that. She had never wanted to be anything else, she told herself, other than a being a villain. Shego crossed her arms before her chest, and glared over at Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. But, just as that feeling of satisfaction started in, she heard **her **again.

Who are you fooling, girl? Oh yes you have, that voice said smugly. Shego sighed. So it was still there then…that little irritating voice. I know you better than you know yourself, Stephanie. You know full well that you used to want something. Did´nt you? Remember?

Shego grimaced, irritated that she couldn't get away from this voice! However, that irritation faded, as images appeared in her head…back when she had been thirteen years old or so. Even with her eyes closed, the images flashed before of her eyes. She saw herself upon a stage, singing and dancing, finishing to the sound of most enthusiastic and appreciative applause. That had been her dream for as long as she could remember…way back then. But, despite the fact that she had tried to achieve this dream, it had been rather bluntly quashed by her cheerful, well-meaning, yet insistent brothers. Her brothers, do-gooders all, inundated her with lectures on how her being hit by a colorful comet meant her life was destined for one thing and one thing only: to fight crime. One with the powers that had been granted her was not to be wasted on trivialities like singing and entertaining. Shego shook her head, telling that insistent little voice inside her head to shut up. However, it was of another mind altogether, telling over and over that Kim could really help her achieve her childhood dream. A part of Shego wanted to believe that…but her pain and disappointment got in the way.

Kim smiled over at the oddly quite Shego. To Kim, Shego seemed as if she was in some sort of trance. Maybe, Kim pondered to herself, she had began to notice that little extra Wade had equipped the pendants with. Kim couldn't recall the details, but she did remember him murmuring something about using her hate, using it to motivate her toward a very different path, essentially channeling Shego´s negative energy over to finally listening to the voice of her own conscience. Now, Kim realized, all of the villains' pedants had been loaded with this innovation, but Wade had said that the more evil the person harbored within themselves, the quicker their conscience would grow and begin to reassert itself. Kim looked over at the clock, and was surprised to see an hour had already passed. "Well, folks, that's all the time we have for this session. So, everyone sit tight, and I and your escort will take you back to your rooms, one at a time." Kim turned to the still quiet Shego. "Okay, Steph…c'mon, you're first."

Shego got to her feet, as Kim looked over at her. She looked over at the guards a moment, but none of them were holding chains. She looked over to Kim, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Nope. There's no need to load you down with all those chains, when you can´t escape anyway, Stephanie," Kim told her matter-of-factly.

Shego growled softly at being called 'Stephaine' again…but despite her misgivings, she did understand that she now had to start calling herself by her given name, and not the one she had given herself. Heaving a deep sigh, Shego followed after Kim, trying to restrain the idea of taking the keys to her pendant from Kim, who had them dangling from the belt on her pants.


	13. Chappie 13

Chapter 13

Shego remained oddly silent most of the way back to her room. Over and over again, she told that blasted voice inside of her head to shut up and leave her alone! No luck there, Shego told herself with a weary sigh.

The voice continued. Listen up, Stephanie…I've already told you I'm not going to go away. I'm here, and I'm sticking around.

And why, pray tell, won´t you just go away and leave me alone? Shego retorted, a part of her not believing she was waging a mental battle with herself.

Simple, really. Because you need me. You need me to take care of you, that's why, the voice patiently reiterated.

I can take care of myself! Shego countered, bristling. I don't need you!

Oh, really? Then care to tell me why you're even here in the first place? If you can take care of yourself---as you say---then why are you wanted in eleven countries right now? Hmm?

Shego seethed, but couldn't counter that.

Now, the voice continued on, unrelenting. If you stopped being so ornery and stubborn, you'd listen to me and let Kim help you. Then, maybe you´ll see that things might become a good deal more easy for you. Shoot, you might even get the chance to enjoy yourself, kiddo…

Shego chose to try to ignore the voice as best as she could. Her internal strife was temporarily interrupted when she realized she was no longer looking at Kim in front of her. She blinked, then noticed that Kim now walked beside her, matching her step-for-step.

Kim managed a small smile for Shego sake, who merely glared back at her. "So…you going to be the strong silent type the rest of your stay, Steph?" Kim questioned, her green eyes searching.

"Uh-uh. Even you know, Kimmie, that no one can be silent for the rest of their life," Shego answered back, her expression stormy.

Kim sighed at Shego's show of stubbornness. "Really now, Stephanie…it's not all that bad here, is it? C'mon…give us a chance to help you. We can, you know," Kim told her, attempting to persuade her.

Shego glowered, and crossed her arms defensively. "Look, Kimmie…I don´t need help…yours or otherwise, okay? I was just fine with the life I had up til now."

Actually, the voice pointed out to the oh-so-stubborn Shego, no, you weren't. You were miserable…and you know it.

Shego groaned, gritting her teeth with frustration.

Kim looked at the girl beside her, who had her eyes closed tightly and her lips thinned. "Um, let me take a guess, Steph. You're starting to realize just what that pendant of yours is doing, right?" Kim said smiling.

Shego's eyes snapped open in surprise, and she looked stunned over at the smiling Kim.

"Now, I can´t explain what's going on in much detail---that's my friend Wade's job---but near as I can figure out, your pendant has the ability to make use of all that hate you have stored up, to um, er, sort of motivate you away from evil and toward a very different path, one toward good." Kim thought a moment, then shrugged, continuing. "Essentially it channels your negative energy, converting it over enhance that budding conscience of yours."

Shego's mouth dropped open a moment, then she recovered and continued to glower at Kim, who ignored her, thank you very much.

"Now, Wade made every pendant function the same, mind you…only the more evil and hate a person possesses within themselves, the quicker their conscience will grow and reassert itself," Kim explained. "That sound about right, Stephanie?"

Shego groaned, thinking it made sense all right, way too much sense. "Great," she grumbled, "absolutely wonderful."

Kim smiled and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don´t worry, Steph, get to trust that voice…it really is your friend. She's just trying to help you to---"

"SHUT! UP!" Shego screeched, her eyes blazing, green flame erupting from each of her clenched fists. "Just shut up already!"

Kim lifted an eyebrow at this display, quickly reassuring the two guards who made a move toward Shego. Shego was turned away from Kim, still distinctly troubled, glaring off into space, her face a storm. A moment passed, and a very sheepish-looking Shego turned back to Kim, unable to meet her gaze.

"I wasn't yelling at you," she told Kim in a very quiet voice.

"Ah," Kim answered, realizing Shego's outburst was a vocalization of her internal combat with her own conscience. "So…what was your conscience saying?" Kim asked, very patiently.

Shego looked away quickly, her long braid whirling lazily up and over her shoulder. "I-It said…t-that you really looked at me as a…friend. A friend in need, it called you. Someone who wanted to help me," Shego confessed in a small voice. "And…that, well, if I could tell you…um, just what it was I always dreamt of doing, you w-would, I mean, might be able to help me achieve it."

Kim could tell just how hard that admission had been for the oh-so-proud Shego to say, and Kim was impressed, and not a little touched. "C'mon, Steph…is it really so hard to believe I'd want to help you?" Kim asked, bluntly yet sincerely.

Shego chanced a quick look at Kim, but then looked down and away before Kim could meet her glance. She then sighed heavily before continuing. "Look. My whole life's been one big disappointment, okay?" Shego gathered her courage, and looked over to Kim. "Hey, when you've been disappointed as many times as I have, you stop believeing in much of anything, all right? You don´t dare hope that things can change…because if you do…" Shego went silent after that, not willing to admit how much each disappointment had hurt her. And, they had indeed, scaring the girl she had once been.

Kim said nothing just then, allowing Shego some quiet time to deal with her new situation. Before too long though, they both suddenly realised they were now before Shego's room door. Kim stepped forward and opened the door as she usually did, allowing Shego inside. But, before she could make it totally inside, Kim spoke up. "Listen Steph," she began, "I´ll let you go for now…but before I do, I want to ask you one thing."

Shego looked back over her shoulder at her. "Yeah? What?" she muttered, though her eyes were curious.

"What was it that you always wanted to do with your life? What was your dream?" Kim asked.

"My childhood dream?" Shego asked as a way of understanding.

Kim just nodded affirmatively.

Shego sighed, then shook her head. "No…you'll just think it's dumb," Shego hedged.

Go on…tell her, the voice inside her head urged. Tell you what…you tell her and I won´t bother you again the rest of the day. Deal?

Shego knew a good deal when she spotted one, and nodded her head. "Okay, Kimmie. Here it is: I always wanted to be an entertainer. You know, singing and dancing, that sort of thing," Shego admitted, her eyes getting dreamy. "Myself standing up on center stage, singing and dancing in front of thousands, coming to an rousing end with the roar of applause and fans screaming my name."

Kim smiled at that, having had such dreams herself once upon a time.

The dreamy look suddenly was extinguished in Shego dark eyes, and as Kim blinked, Shego continued, her voice no longer excited, but harsh and dull. "But, oh no! My brothers---you remember them, right?---well, they said that my destiny was one thing, and one thing only: a crime fighter. They said that people with powers like mine weren't supposed to throw them away on such a mundane thing as a career in singing and entertaining." She paused then, trying to hide her hurt behind her ever present sneering façade. She looked up into Kim's face, and was embarrassed to see a look of concern there. "Hey, I don't need your pity, Possible. So, I answered your question. So now you know. So, now you can leave," Shego growled.

Kim smiled again, and nodded once before turning around to leave, closing the cell door behind her.

Shego sighed and sat down on her bed, holding her head in her hands. Happy now? she asked the voice, her voice trembling slightly.

Question is, Pumpkin…are you? The voice asked in a strangely sympathetic tone.

Shego blinked and sat up, having never been asked that question before. No one asked if she, Shego, was happy. Her brothers only asked if she was ready, ready to do her duty. Drakken had asked only pretty much the same thing. Shego sat there that moment, and examined her feelings…possibly for the first time in a very long time. In truth, she did feel rather good after finally getting the chance to tell someone exactly what it was that had bothered her for so long now. Yes, she finally concluded, directing her thoughts to the voice in her head. You know…I do feel better. Better than I have for a while.

Why, then, dear…I'm happy, the voice answered, and as it had promised, feel silent. Shego, however, couldn't help but feel the sense of smug satisfaction the silent voice still seemed to radiate within her head…

Kim couldn't help but grin a small grin, as she headed back to the rehab room to retrieve and escort Drakken. She smiled again as she imagined a happy buoyant Shego, up on a stage singing her heart out. "Can't promise you won't ever be disappointed again, Steph. But, you can be sure of one thing, girl…I won´t let you down. I promise. You'll get your chance to be what you always dreamed of being. That much, I can assure you, my friend…" Kim said aloud softly, to herself.


	14. Chappie 14

Chapter 14

In the time allowed her between her session and lunch, Shego chose to play a game on her PS2 console. She was so intent on playing, that when Kim arrived to escort her to lunch, Shego begged her to wait five minutes because she just had to finish off the boss on the level she was currently on.

Kim grinned, shaking her head, as she looked over to see some anthro raccoon on the screen whomping an anthro panda hard. "Ah, Sly Cooper," she thought softly aloud. Kim recalled how the game consoles had been Ron´s idea, one that he had championed quite diligently. That decision had resulted in he, Monique, and herself going shopping all day in electronics stores, looking for the coolest games. Sly Cooper had been a game Ron had enjoyed before, and he knew it woud be most probably be a hit with the villains as well.

After about four minutes time, Shego succeeded in having her Sly defeat the Panda King with a triumphant sounding, "Yes!". She then turned everything off, and stood up. "Sorry 'bout that," she mumbled, grinning. "Guess I got a little carried away there."

"Hey, no big, Steph," Kim responded good-naturedly, and led Shego outside her room into the corridor. Kim smiled over at Shego. "So, about what you told me yesterday…can you really sing then?" she asked rather unexpectedly.

Shego looked back at the curious red-head. "Depends. Do you want my opinion, or do you want an audition before you decide?" Shego replied in return.

Kim grinned. "Audition. Definitely," Kim quickly responded.

"Hmph," Shego grunted, pondering that for a while. After a moment or three, she nodded, and smiled. "Okay…you got it. Hmm, let's see, I seem to remember at the Villains Ball three years ago, there was this villain---who shall remain nameless, I'm sure you understand---who came up with this nifty little song parody, loosely based on you. You know, I think I still remember the words to that song…"

Kim arched an eyebrow. "You know…I don´t know if I should be angry or flattered by the idea of villains making parodies about me. But okay…let's hear it. I'm game, go on, give it shot, Steph."

Shego smiled, nodded her head, and began to sing:

Ooohh, yeahh yeah

I'm your basic average girl

And I'm here to save the world

You can't stop me

Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble

There is nothin I can't do

When danger calls

Just know that I am on my way

It doesn't matter where or

When there's trouble

If ya just call my name

Kim Possible

Call me, beep me if ya

Wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear

My cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

Message clear, I am here

(Let me reassure you)

I'm never gonna leave you alone

(I am on my way)

You can always count on me

When it gets stuck I'll help you see

I will help you find your way

(Help you find your way)

It doesn't matter where or

when there's trouble

If ya just call my name

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear

my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

Call me, beep me if you

wanna reach me

If you wanna page me it's okay

Doesn't matter where

Doesn't matter when

I will be there for ya til the very end

Danger or trouble

I'm there on the double

You know that you always can call

Kim Possible

Yeaahh yeaah

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear

my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything is gonna be alright

Whenever ya need me,

whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear

my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything is gonna be alright

whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

After she had sung her last note, Shego looked back over at Kim, who just stood stood there big-eyed, looking back at her. Shego tossed her braid back over her shoulder. "Okay, c'mon…was I really all **that** bad then?" Shego asked, wincing slightly.

"Bad?" Kim looked at Shego as if she were crazy. "Oh no…you're great! You've got yourself a voice that would give ol' Cory Gears (LOL Britney Spears done KP) a run for her money, girl!" Kim proclaimed with a hint of awe.

Shego had the good grace to blush a rather fetching pink.

Kim continued on. "Now, let's jet back to that villain, you know, the one that made up that song…" Kim ventured, but to no avail.

"Nope, sorry, Kimmie. I ain´t telling," Shego answered, holding up her hand, palm out. "Standard Villain policy, you understand. One villain never tells on another villain."

"Right," Kim replied, hands on hips. "But, hello! you´re no longer a villain, Stephanie dear," Kim decided to remind her.

Shego pondered over that fact for quite a while. "Okay, okay…look, it was Andrea Lynn. But…you didn't hear that from me, okay?" she then answered after a while. Shego was happy that her voice had still retained all of its promise, but she still did feel a pang of guilt at having ratted out Andrea to Kim.

Kim smiled, tapping a slender finger to her chin. "Well well, whatcha know…Andrea actually is good at something. Go figure. Hmm, despite the fact it's a parody…I still do kinda like the lyrics," Kim admitted with a grin.

Shego looked back at her and lifted an eyebrow, before realizing where she was again. She went over to her seat and sat down, looking over at Kim. "And, you are still here because…?" she grumped, not quite comfortable with being all chummy-like with Kim just yet.

Kim smiled and shook her head.

A half-hour later, they all sat down to eat lunch. Shego ate without a worry…an most unusual occurrence for her.

Then, after lunch, Kim got up from her place, asked for all of their attention, and then preceded to drop a most unexpected bomb on them all. "So, Andrea…have you come up with any new songs of late?" she asked, one red eyebrow arched quizzically.

Shego cringed, making a small face.

Andrea looked up at Kim, quite startled. "Um, excuse me? Just what's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

Kim flicked a meaningful glance over at Shego.

Shego sighed and then told the others just what had happened earlier. "…so, that was when she asked me just who had come up with those lyrics. And, well, I guess I may of sort of blurted out that you did, Andrea."

Everyone looked over at Shego, many with accusatory glances. That unpleasantness was thankfully averted by the frumpy, yet well-meaning DNAmy.

"So, you mean to tell us all that you can sing, dear?" DNAmy questioned.

Shego blushed, but nodded, while her erstwhile compatriots exchanged silence and not a few curious looks.

"I, for one, will come out and say what everyone else is merely thinking," Drakken announced, then looked over at the blushing Shego. "So, Shego…when do we get to hear you sing?"

Shego looked over to Kim, practially begging her to save her from this fate.

Kim just smiled, then shook her head.

Shego groaned, sighed heavily, and began to think of some song, any song, to sing. She smiled a moment later, when the words to one of her favorites appeared in her head. Without much further ado, Shego got to her feet, and began to sing once more:

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a switch

To this

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And dear lady, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"

And I help them!

Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl who gossips is a bore!

Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word

And after all dear, what is idle babble for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad but true

If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet

You've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll

Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul

Once she had finished, she looked around at everyone, trying to gauge their response to her song. "Feel free to laugh now, if you'd like," she prompted a moment later, when all the feedback she got was continued stunned silence.

Instead of the laughter she half-expected, Shego was most surprised when her former boss, Drakken, got slowly to his feet, and started to applaud her.

Shego was dumbstruck, and became only more so as the others soon followed his example. Shego felt her cheeks glow with a new round of blushing. "Okay, okay, that´s enough. Really!" she said, then glared over at Ron who was whistling shrilly and enthusiastically.

Kim only smiled knowingly over at the dark haired would-be entertainer.

Dr. Director then surprised them all by suddenly getting to her feet at her place at the table. There she looked over each of the ex-villains seated before her. "All right, people. Now, usually we would escort you from lunch on to your next rehab session, a two hour one…but not, I think, today. Instead, we will see just how well you all are at taking care of things. So, ladies and gents, back at your rooms, where---I'm pleased to tell you---you will find your new sets of responsibility. Good afternoon then….and enjoy." She nodded her head, then proceeded out the door, her guards in tow, leaving Kim and Ron with the ex-villains.

Kim smiled, nodding her head, getting to her feet as Shego followed after her… without even a single word of complaint. Kim looked over at her, and realized that Shego was curious…very curious indeed, as to what awaited her back in her room…

AN: One quick note before i get to many flames or get reported.

1. Poor unfourtunate souls is owned by Disney and the little mermaid

2. Call me Beep me (the kim possible song) is owned by Disney and NOT Andrea Lynn. Andrea Lynn did NOT make the song


	15. Chappie 15

Chapter 15

Once back at her room, Shego knew at once that something was different. The only problem was that she really couldn't quite put her finger on precisely just what was different yet. "So…what´s this new responsibility your buddy, Doc Director's, so geeked about?" she asked.

Kim smiled and looked over at Shego´s bed. Shego frowned then followed Kim's gaze over, suddenly seeing what exactly was 'up'. Something small, orange striped, and furry lounged contendedly upon the middle of her bed.

Shego slowly walked over and peered down, trying to see just what this odd orange mystery was. She gasped in undertstanding, and then looked back at Kim, trying very hard to hide the huge grin that threatened to appear on her face. "So…she's serious about this, right? I mean…the kitty's really mine to keep?" Shego asked in a quiet voice, questioning but hopeful.

"Well, d'uh! That is the idea, you know, Steph," Kim replied.

Shego looked back down at the little orange-striped tabby kitten that now laid upon her bed looking up at her with big curious green eyes. Shego reached her hand out slowly, allowing the kitten to sniff her hand. Apparently, she passed inspcetion, as the kitten then allowed her to gently scratch it behind an ear, which made the small cat purr. A moment later it butted its head against Shego´s trembling hand. "So…what´s its name anyway?" Shego asked, intrigued.

"First of all, it's a she…not an it," Kim corrected her. "And, secondly, we haven't given her any name as of yet. She's your kitten…you name her."

Shego looked down into the beautiful green eyes of the kitten, which looked back at her curiously. Those eyes showed nothing but kindness, innocence, and loyalty…eyes that Shego had seen once a long time before. "Oh, great! My conscience is never going to let me forget this," she grumbled, but smiled none the less. "Okay, I have decided on a name for her," she said and turned around.

Kim was curious, despite her inner misgivings. "All right, I'll bite," Kim said. "What's her name gonna be?"

"I´ll give you three guesses, Kimmie," Shego teased.

Kim frowned, looked from Shego´s mischevious eyes down to the cute little kitten. It was then that she suddenly realized that this particular kitten had reddish orange hair---just like she herself did. Now, granted the human Kim's hair was a good deal longer. Kim then frowned at this realization. And a pair of big green eyes---just like she did, Kim thought to herself. She looked up, then over to the grinning Shego, her eyes widening as finally caught on. "No way," she pronounced in soft denial.

Shego pretended to pout, but her grin returned only after a moment. "Way! She's mine, and I can name her anything I want to. You just said," Shego reminded her.

"Okay," Kim groaned. "In that case, my guess would be either Kim, Kimmie, or Kimberly."

"Bingo! So, Kim it is," Shego crowed, stroking the kitten's head.

"Kim, huh? Why not Kimmie, or even Kimberly?" Kim asked.

Shego continued to pet the purring kitten, which had now rolled over on its back, offering its tummy to be petted. "Well, Kimberly is too snobby," Shego explained, "and I just can´t call her 'Kimmie'…I mean, that´s **your** petname."

"Correction," Kim corrected her. "Kimmie is your petname for me. Trust me, you do not want to know just how many nicknames I currently have. Okay, let's see…I'm KP to Ron; Cheerleader to Big Mike, then I'm Kimmie-cub to---"

"KIMMIE-CUB?" Shego replied, busting out laughing.

"Grr, I´ll never forgive my Dad for that one," Kim groused. She looked over at Shego who still looked like she could erupt in laughter again anytime soon. "Okay, Giggles…what about you? What sort of nicknames have you been stuck with, Stephanie? Any nicknames from your parents, maybe?"

Shego stopped smiling, frowned, then looked down stroking Kim kitten´s fur. "Both of my parents died when I was nine. My brother Hego took care of us all from then on." Shego frowned, then grinned slightly. "Well, 'took care of' really is a bit of an overstatement, really…" she amended. She then looked down at the little ginger kitten that had somehow managed to find a way to hug Shego's arm with her front paws, her eyes closed, purring most contentedly. "You know, Kim…this is the first friendly hug I've gotten since I was nine."

Kim looked over at Shego, her eyes wide, clearly stunned. "Since you were nine? Seriously?" Kim asked in a quiet, serious voice.

Shego nodded, though saying nothing, still petting the purring kitten.

Kim sighed, not understanding what it must have been liked to have never been shown affection for so long.

"Um, shouldn't you, like be getting to the other villains?" Shego asked, clearly wanting to avoid that subject any further.

"Rats!" Kim exclaimed, looked up at the clock, softly swore again, then dashed off calling good-bye over her shoulder.

Shego smiled down at her new kitten, her responsibility. "Well, she was certainly in a hurry now, wasn't she?" Shego observed to the kitten Kim. The kitten purred softly as Shego continued to stroke her.

Shego didn't find the kitten so much a responsibility as a new friend, and it showed as she dutifully enjoyed playing with with the ginger kitten on and off until dinnertime.

Human Kim returned later to fetch her for dinner, and found Shego sitting on the floor, patiently rolling a little green ball back and forth over the floor, which provided the kitten Kim all the opportunity she needed to chase after it. "Well, it sure seems the two of you have hit it off pretty well," Kim deduced.

Shego smiled as kitten Kim noticed her human namesake, and sauntered over to rub herself against the girl's leg. "So, let me ask you this…just how am I supposed to be able to feed her?" Shego asked. "Where do I get food for her?"

"The same place as you, Stephanie," Kim replied. "C'mon, pick her up…it´s dinner time…for the both of you."

Shego was puzzled by this, but shrugged, and gently lifted kitten Kim up into her arms and followed after Kim herself. Once they arrrived at the dining room, Kim turned toward Shego. "Now, before we go in…I have, um, a little gift for you…well, for her, really, but you understand. Here," Kim announced, retrieving a small grey box from her pants pocket, then opened it to show the dark-haired girl beside her. Shego just gaped what she saw: a bright pink collar from which hung a small round golden tag. On that tag 'Kim'---in small, block letters---had been engraved. Shego smiled and took it from Kim, asking her kitten to stay still while she slipped the collar over her head.

Kim led Shego and her kitten inside, and once within the room, both girls could see that every villain had been assigned a pet of their very own.

Drakken could be found sitting, looking down at a friendly, yet enormous, Golden Retriever, ironically named Blue (LOL sorry i coud´nt resist). For some unknown reason, both Drakken and Blue got along very well with Shego and her new kitten, Kim.

As Kim looked over at Lord Fiske, a.k.a. Monkey Fist…his new pet selection came as no surprise to her. A small Spider Monkey, one he had named Louie, sat docilely upon Monkey Fists shoulder…that is, when the little show-off wasn't impressing them all by doing some pretty remarkable acrobatic tricks.

DNAmy, on the other hand, had been provided with a cute white rabbit, which she promptly named Snowy. The genetics whiz was currently petting the friendly, curious rabbit upon the head, gently stroking its long ears.

Duff Killigan was beside himself with happiness, bonding with a small black Scottish terrier he, of course, named Scot. The small excited dog loved playing with nearly everything, it seemed.

Andrea Lynn smiled almost giddily at the snow white, cockatoo she had named Polly. The parrot-like bird arched its crest which showed bright pink feathers when it did so. Andrea was trying patiently to get her new pet to speak. Apparently she was having very notable success, as it did so with with two things: great volume and obvious relish. "_SQUAWK!_ Freaky! _SQUAWK!_ What will she do next? _SQUAWK! _Embarrass Kim Possible on live TV!_ SQUAWK!. _(To those of you who havent seen the Andrea Lynn episode, this is a few of Andrea's favorite lines and she uses them all the time!) Everyone assembled there laughed at the cockatoo's antics.

"Well, you can at least dream," remarked Kim´s voice from the door. She, Ron and Dr. Director had arrived, and now joined them for dinner. The GJ agents served a veritable banquet…to both the humans as well as their pets. Kim the kitten sat contentedly under Shego´s chair, eagerly consuming a huge salmon, one bite after another. Surprisingly enough, the deceptively small kitten somehow managed to polish off that enormous fish, and then began to meow and rub Shego's leg for more.

"My, you were hungry, weren't you?" Shego told her feline buddy, then beckoned for the GJ guards to please give her cat some more food.

Monkey Fist meticulously ate his dinner while all the while, Louie consumed several bananas…one very happy monkey indeed.

DNAmy seemed to disregard her own meal, choosing instead to feed her little rabbit carrot after carrot, which it enjoyed quite thoroughly…at least that seemed to be the case by the sheer quantity of carrots it made disappear.

Both Drakken and Duff Killigan chatted as they watched their dogs gnawing contentedly on big beef bones, both dogs wagging their tails back and forth as they chewed happily.

Andrea, her own dinner consumed, had fun entertaining everyone else with the aid of a very talkative Polly. "All right Polly…what do you say?" Andrea prompted the gorgeous white bird.

_"SQUAWK!_ Food please! _SQUAWK!"_ Polly demanded.

Andrea lifted some birdseed in the palm of her hand, and then held her hand up. "C'mon. C'mon, Polly, come and get it," she urged. With a small squawk, Polly flew over to Andrea's shoulder and alighted. She then edged her way across the back of her shoulders and up her extended arm, where the seed was. Polly wasted no time in demolishing the seed in Andrea's palm. "Now…what do you say, Polly?" Andrea asked proudly.

_"SQUAWK!_ Thanks for lovely food! _SQUAWK!"_ Polly returned, making everybody laugh. A very pleased Andrea stroked Polly's feathered head.

"Must you always be in the center of attention, Andrea?" Shego mused, shaking her head.

"Who, me?" Andrea asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Look who´s talking, little Miss Angel Voice!" There was another bout of amused laughter after Shego blushed quickly, then stuck her tongue out at Andrea.

It was then that Kim suddenly realized something. Was it just her, or did it really seem that these ex-villains were finally beginning to understand what was really going on? By now, they had to know they could´nt behave villainous anymore---even if they had wanted to---but, strangely enough---that didn't seem to bother them all that much. Kim smiled at that, shaking her red-haired head. And, most impressive of all, this all occurred only after the very first day. Who would of ever thought it?


	16. Chappie 16

Chapter 16

Back in her room, Shego laid her little kitten down upon her bed, where she promptly yawned, stretching in a feline sort of way. Shego smiled down at her, and then yawned herself. It had been a rather busy day for her, and it seemed that it was finally catching up with her. She was interrupted from her reminisicing when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking around to see Kim's smiling face.

"Hey, I just wanted to wish you a good night, Steph. Pleasant dreams," Kim said, taking the startled Shego into her arms a moment, giving her a gentle hug.

Shego stiffened a second, but then relaxed in Kim's embrace, feeling strange at having someone actually hug her…willingly, that is. That wasn't too hard to understand though…after all, no one realy had since she had been nine. "Yeah, thanks," she replied when Kim let her go, giving an embarrassed little smile. "Night." She watched Kim wave, turn, and head out the door.

Didn't I say you could consider her a friend? that voice piped up in her head.

Hey! I thought you said you would stay quiet for the rest of the day, Shego accused, frowning.

I have, the voice responded. It's not my fault you haven't paid attention to the time. It´s past midnight, Stephanie dear. Now, weren't you getting ready for bed?

Shego grumbled a bit, but did as she was told, while all the while that voice continued to talk.

You know, you've really made me proud of you today, dear, it remarked.

Huh? What do you mean? Shego asked.

Well, first of all, you named your kitten after Kim. That was a very considerate thing to do, the voice patiently explained.

Shego groaned aloud. Are you ever going to let me forget that? Shego asked.

No, not really, her voice said, allowing Shego to almost feel the big smile it would of worn had it been human. And believe you me, I'm inside your head, and I can see all that backlog of nastiness you've been carrying around all these years. Can't tell you how pleased I am to see that its finally beginning to disappear. Just like Kim said it would, you know.

Shego growled, pulling on her nightgown before heading out to her room again. She stretched once, then laid down, moving the kitten Kim over in the process. So what are you thinking? Shego asked, her eyelids drooping.

Sighing, the voice replied, Stay like this all week, girl, and you'll see that you'll begin to feel sorry for all the nasty things you've done to Kim. Oh, and despite what you might think, kiddo, I won't be surprised in the least when you start seeing both her and Ron as friends.

Shego frowned as she tried to picture herself, Kim and Ron doing something together after her rehabilitation. She tried to imagine both her and Kim, chatting as they walked along the street, bags full of clothes from Club Banana in their arms, while their friend, Ron, munched contentedly on his favorite snack, nachos. Shego shivered at that, and with that scary and most disturbing thought running through her head, eventually fell asleep.

As she began to dream, Shego was confused. Her dream began with herself opening her eyes to a haze of grey darkness. That haze was pierced a moment later by a globe of dim but bright whiteness, just a few meters before her. She instinctively headed toward that argent glow, which appeared to be emanting from around the corner of a wall she hadn't noticed before this moment. At first she was hestitant to go any further…but, her curiosity soon overruled her trepidation, and she peeked around the corner.

There, in what appeared to be a large room, a huge, black clad, human-shaped apparition stood looking out of the far wall, which---for all intents and purposes, at least---appeared to be a set of twin windows. Shego frowned at this sight, not sure how she felt. That black figure was repellent and compelling…all at the same time, somehow. As she contemplated that, she caught a white flicker out from the corner of her eye. Turning toward that flickering light, she saw yet another figure---one that was very familiar…because it reminded her scarily enough of herself. The tiny figure---much smaller than the black giant across from her---was clad in a blindingly bright white robe that were nearly painful to look upon. The white-robed figure of herself appeared to be chained to the wall, her slender wrist secured in cruel-looking shackles of some sort. The white clad Shego turned toward the black-robed figure and spoke, "You might as well give it up. You aren't going to win, you know."

Shego gasped. She knew that voice! It was the voice of her conscience.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm pretty certain that I shall win this contest…rather handily," the figure in black replied in Shego's own voice, although it was cold and dispassionate sounding.

"Oh terrific," Shego grumbled to herself, "another me." She then thought the situation presented her over in her mind. She looked up, then out the windows before her, and gasped as she discovered that what she was actually looking at was, in reality, the view as seen from behind or through some person's eyes. That was it finally dawned on her just where she was: this must be my own mind, she surmised, clearly surprised. Now, she told herself, just how freaky does that sound? She looked at the black-garbed figure of herself. Hmm, Shego mused to herself, that one must be all the evil within me.

Her introspection was interrupted a moment later when she heard a voice. Shego looked over and saw that the voices were from her brothers, who appeared outside of the 'windows' before her. They were calling her, asking her if she was ready. She watched as her dark-robed self talk to her mind, working hard to make her hate her brothers, their determination, their dedication. Her conscience, her white-robed self, tried vainly to dissuade Shego from that line of thinking, but somehow, she just couldn't seem to talk loudly enough to be heard over the black-clad figure.

Suddenly, Shego noticed, the figures she had seen through the eye windows disappeared…only to coalesce into a new memory. Shego watched a progression of memories, one after another…and was stunned to see that each memory she saw, and the decisions she made, allowed the black-robed, evil Shego persona to grow, while the white clad persona, her conscience, became more and more quiet, shrinking smaller until she had stopped talking at all. Shego's shoulders sagged, feeling beaten.

But, then Shego saw a different sort of memory…the memory of her first session of rehabilitation. She watched through her own eyes to see Kim instruct her to put on the necklace. And, as she did so, they all heard that tell-tale click. Shego then heard something odd, frowning, and turned toward the sound. Small ghostly electric blue figures (all of which looked strangely like Kim) suddenly appeared, blurring everything, while making everything seem to turn upside down.

The determined figures split up, half turning to attack the evil Shego persona, while the other half freed her conscience from her shackles. Then both halves of the attacking figures reunited and coerced the evil Shego against the wall, securing her in chains that had once held her white-garbed conscience. As the manacles clicked into place, things began to change remarkably. The memories that now appeared through the windows were memories Shego thought must be from her own future.

And history, in a inverse fashion, repeated itself. The evil Shego persona tried desperately to get through to Shego's mind, but just couldn't manage it. Now, it was her conscience's turn to influence her.

Her dream ended with a future memory that Shego hoped would really, truly, come to be. That memory had her standing upon a stage, singing herself hoarse before finishing her final song before the public, who all applauded and screamed her praises. Then, much to her own surprise, she heard her own voice say, "Before I finish this evening, I want to say something." Shego waited for the crowd's ovation to quiet, then continued. "Thanks to each and every one of you who listen to my songs! You guys are the greatest! You don´t know how much this means to me…I love you guys!" Again, she had to wait for the fan's applause to quiet "Look, you guys don't know it…but I wouldn't be where I am right now, if it hadn't been for one special person, a very special friend of mine." She turned and beckoned for someone to come out on to stage with her. That person, the one who appeared, smiling, walking quickly beside her, made a most surprised Shego gasp. A 21-year-old Kim Possible made her way over, waving shyly to the crowd, then turning to smile at Shego. Shego heard herself continue. "This is my friend, Kim," she heard her future self say. "It hadn't been for her, we wouldn't all be here this very night. If she hadn't been there for me, when I needed her most, I probably would be rotting in jail right now."

Her conscience smiled then, and glowed brighter than ever before, looking her straight in the eyes. "I am proud of you, kiddo," the white-robed one said, first aloud in her dream, then her voiced seemed to fade until it sounded inside her head.

Shego gasped just then, and sat up sharply in her bed, wide awake. She groaned and looked over at the clock. "Aw, great. Five o'clock in the morning," she groaned, holding her head. She groaned again, and laid herself back down. She looked over as her kitten, Kim, jumped up on her bed, then climbed onto her, curling up on her stomach.

I think that you could look upon that as an out of body experience, dear, the voice informed her with a mental smirk.

"You mean all of that happened? Really happened?" Shego asked, incredulously.

Well, as for the future memories, who knows? The future is always uncertain, my love. But, as for the past, oh yes…that all happened…just the way you saw it.

Shego found herself feeling quite guilty for some reason.

See? the voice told her. You are starting to turn into the good girl I've always known you to be…just like Kim.

Shego didn't know if she liked that particular thought very much. But, one thing was for certain: if Kimmie could help her turn into a singer, she´d do everything in her power to help Kimmie in return.

After all, fair is fair, right?

AN: All rigth thanks for all the reweivs people just let them comming. The story is far from done yet. Hey anybody got any good pictures whit Shego and/or Kim from So The Drama or A sitch in time please send it to me on petrogalonline.no. Especially if you got any piccies from where Shego´s hair is short


	17. Chappie 17

Chapter 17

The next day found both Kim and Ron walking in the escort of a pair of GJ guards, on their way to wake up their rehabilitation session guests for the day. Kim smiled over at Ron, her best friend since pre-kindergarten, and now boyfriend, who yawned hugely. "Tired, Ron?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Well, KP, it **is **six in the morning, and summer holiday to boot," he told her, then frowned. "Sorry to be the one to tell you this, Kim…but that's just sick, not to mention wrong."

Kim chuckled. "Hey, I didn't force you to come on this gig, you know," Kim observed wryly.

Ron looked over at her, giving her a pained look. "What, and let my bon-diggedy girlfriend alone to deal with the six most notorious villans all by her lonesome? I don´t think so," he answered.

Kim smiled at that. "Actually, if I'm not mistaken, I think it´s only going to be five villains before too long."

Ron blinked, surprised. "Oh, really? Do tell, Kim…"

"Well, remember what Wade said about those chips on the pendants we gave our 'guests'?" Kim ventured.

"Um, vaguely I do, KP," Ron told her weakly. "Hey, remembering all that techno mumbo-jumbo this early in the morning might prove deadly…"

Kim laughed at Ron's humor. "Do try to be serious, Ron. Remember? About how they were supposed turn a person's evil tendencies toward good?"

Ron gasped then. "Whoa! Was that what he was saying then?" Ron said, scratching his head.

Kim just smiled and shook her head, glad that Ron was just the way he was.

"Well," Kim continued after a moment. " The effect seems to be working on our old buddy, Stephanie. I give her only a few more weeks time, and she'll be good totally."

The two stopped in front of the first of the villains' doors, which happened to be Shego´s cell door. "So, who are we picking up first?" Ron asked.

"Stephanie, of course," Kim replied.

"Stephanie? Um, that´s Shego…right?" Ron asked.

Kim frowned, then gave Ron a look that made him blush. "Ron, you know that they're not supposed to be called by their criminal names any more," Kim said as she laid her hand upon the plate beside the door, allowing it to identify her fingerprints.

"Oops. Sorry bout that. Not to worry, KP…I'll just have to practice more is all," Ron apologized, then promised.

Kim nodded approvingly. "Well, do try to have them memorized before our rehab session today, okay?" Kim instructed.

"Yeah, about that…um, exactly why am I leading this session again?" Ron asked a bit uneasily.

Kim ignored his question a moment to place her eyes to the eyepieces before responding. "Because, Ron…you know perfectly well that I can´t cook for anything! And, since this particular session is going to be a cooking class, I think that you might see the wisdom in letting you have this one, hmm?"

Ron rolled his eyes, grinning. "Admit it…you're still freaked about that one course we took together back at Middelton High, aren't you?" Ron mused aloud.

Kim threw her hands up in dismay, looking over at Ron imploringly. "Ron, you know that mixer hated me," Kim said just before saying her name, causing the door to Shego´s cell to open.

"Oh-kay, KP," Ron soothed with barely a hint of a grin. "Whatever you say, girlfriend." Ron laid a comforting hand on Kim´s shoulder.

Kim smiled, squeezing Ron's hand between her cheek and shoulder. "Thanks, Ron," she replied, before turning around to give him a quick, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Why did you two have to come inside here to do that?" came Shego, a.k.a Stephanie Gonzales' voice, filled with wry amusement.

Kim's eyes went wide, and she stepped quickly away from the now blushing Ron. Kim regained her composure first, and looked over toward Shego´s bed, where Shego herself lay looking back at them. "Morning, Steph! Been awake long?" Kim asked.

Shego turned on her bed and put her feet down. "Woke up at five o'clock," Shego admitted. She then stood up, gave the two another telling look, then headed over to her closet to select her clothes for the day. "While I'm in here, you two lovebirds feel free to do what you like. Um, that is just as long as my kitten doesn´t see anything. She is young and impressionable, you know. I don´t want her to get the wrong idea, you understand. She's smarter than she looks, you know."

Kim shook her head, seeing the mischevious gleam in Shego´s eyes. "Oh, just you hush, Stephanie," she rebuked her, her cheeks flushing red temporarily.

Shego just smiled a devilish grin, and moved into her bathroom. As soon she came out dressed…Kim smiled at her choice of clothes. Shego now wore a bright green t-shirt, one that bore the slogan, "Warning! I have an attitude and I know how to use it," in small black lettering. Underneath that---in even tinier print---was spelled out, "T-shirts for women who take no crap" (Just a little AN here. I got a shirt like that just that mine is in turqouise). With that charming choice of shirt, she wore a pair of black cargo pants just like Kim favored. "So, Kimmie, are you and Ronald here going to take me to breakfast? In case either of you are wondering, I really am starving!"

"Girl's got a point, Kim…besides that sound awfully good to me," Ron replied hungrily.

"You are impossible," Kim replied with a laugh. "The both of you."

After a good and healthy breakfast, the villans, their animals, as well as both teens, all gathered together and walked to a different room within the sprawling Global Justice facility. It came as no surprise anymore just where everyone was headed, all of them understanding just what expected of them. Once they arrived at their final destination, and they waited for Kim to open the door, everyone filed in.

The six villains looked about their new surroundings. The whole room looked like one big kitchen. "All right," Kim annouced once they were all inside. "For this session at least, I'm going to sit on the sidelines, folks."

Everybody looked up, quite surprised, looking over to a slightly blushing Kim. "Not to worry though…I´ll be here, in the room," Kim added rather hastily. "But your instructor for this session, will be none other than Ron here."

"Egads! The buffoon is going to teach us to cook?" Drakken groaned. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen…"

"Hey! Ron's a natural at cooking, buster!" Kim declared defensively. "Oh, and by the way, **Drew**…his name is Ron, not 'the Buffoon', okay? So, learn it, use it, or it's solitary. Got it?" Kim's green eyes blazed intently, challenging.

"Yes, Ma'am," Drew supplied at once, swallowing hard.

Ron smiled and looked around them. "Okay, gather round now, people. I'm dividing you all up into three teams, so we're going to split you six up into three teams of two."

Shego immediately looked over at Drakken, catching his eye, which caused him to nod approvingly.

Ron saw this pre-emptive pairing going on, and immediately held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he declared, seeing the villains attempting to pair themselves up. "Just to be fair, " Ron continued, noticing that somehow DNAmy and a reluctant Andrea Lynn were left unpaired. "We'll be using a tried and true method of selection, folks! We're drawing straws." That elicited groans all around the classroom, but Ron stuck to his guns.

He ignored their complaints, and held up six straws. "Now, observe…" he instructed. "At the end of each of these straws, is a color. Okay now, here's the deal…two of these straws are tipped in green, two of them blue, and two of them red. Simple enough, right? Right," Ron coached. "Now, each of you will select a straw. Once everyone has their straw, we simply pair up those of you with straws of the same color. Foolproof."

Shego groaned. This is so pre-high school, she grumped, folding her arms before herself.

Well, sweetie, at least you might get someone other than Drakken to work with for a change, her conscience counseled.

What do you know? He might be still be my partner, Shego told her voice.

True, but ask yourself this…is that what you really want? Her conscience queried.

Shego sighed. Why did that blasted voice always have to ask questions like that?

"All right, folks. Pick a straw, any straw," Ron declared, holding out a hand in which six straws were held, their colored ends concealed by his fist. "Whoa-kay, ladies first," Ron instructed, holding out his clenched fist to Shego first.

Shego picked the leftmost one, and smiled as she drew a green one. "Figures," she said, causing the others to laugh quietly.

Ron nodded, then said, "We'll alternate from here on out, lady, gent, until everyone has themselves a straw." Ron then turned toward the surly looking Monkey Fist, shuddered minutely, and offered him the remaining five straws. Monkey Fist glowered at the nervous Ron, but relented and swiftly drew the middle remaining straw, which was tipped in red.

And, so it continued on. Ron offered DNAmy a straw next, and she managed to draw a blue-tipped one. "Hmm, all right," Ron mused aloud. "Halfway there, and still no partners. Well, that's definitely about to change. Next." He held out his fist to Drakken to choose. Drakken looked suspiciously at the remaining 3 straws, then selected. He sighed as he noted his straw was tipped in blue. DNAmy grinned and waved coyly over at a most disgruntled Drakken, which caused Shego to guffaw softly.

Next, Ron offered his fist and two remaining straws to Andrea Lynn. She softly bit her lower lip, then took one. It was tipped in bright green. Andrea Lynn smiled and looked over to a startled Shego. "Stephanie dear? You've got yourself a partner," she proclaimed.

Shego simply nodded, accepting the pairing. Well, at least I didn't get paired up with that grump, Duff Killigan, she thought to herself with a small smile.

Ron opened his fist, and displayed the lone remaining straw, which was tipped in red. "Well, that means that Duff is paired with Lord Fiske there," Ron declared. Monkey Fist looked sourly over at the dour Scot, who returned the lack-luster look with one of his own.

"Listen up, folks! Pair up with your partners, and once we're all teamed up, I'll pass out the essentials," Ron said, smiling in satisfaction as everyone followed his instructions.

Andrea made her way over to where Shego stood before a workbench. "Hello there, Steph," she said by way of greeting.

Shego smiled, and nodded her own greeting. "Hey there, Andrea. So…bummed to be my partner, partner?"

Andrea smiled and shook her head. "Actually, no," Andrea said. "I had hoped I would have one of you girls as a partner. And, truth be known, I'm not too thrilled about talking about cuddlebuddies for the rest of this class. I'm sure you understand then, yes?"

"Amen to that," Shego replied with a grin. Shego reached over and removed a green apron, and passed it over to Andrea, before taking the other one herself.

"All right, now we begin," Ron said, moving to each bench, passing out the recipe cards for what they were going to make. "We are going to start with something simple, yet delicious! Now, I do hope no one here is allergic to chocolate?" Ron looked about, and smiled when all he saw was shaking heads. "Great! Okay, folks…start reading!"

Shego picked up the recipe card, and looked it over. "Chocolate cake," she read. "Eh, that sounds good by me."

"Teams," Ron began. "You may start now. And, remember, if you have any questions, sing out! I am here to help."

Shego smiled, feeling a bit encouraged. After all, just how hard could it be to make a simple chocolate cake? She looked down at her recipe card, then briefly over at Andrea. "Okay, what do you say we first gather the ingredients and cookware," she suggested as Andrea came over.

Andrea looked over, asking, "So…what do we need? Ingredient wise, I mean?"

"Hmm, let's see," Shego responded, reading. "We need some flour, two eggs, some baking powder, sugar, cocoa, a stick of butter and some almonds."

"Mmm, sounds good so far," Andrea commented, smiling. "So, what are we making anyway?"

"Flourless Chocolate Cake. The Scandanavian version, it says," Shego said, looking up from her recipe card.

"Sounds yummy," Andrea said with a grin.

Shego gathered all of the pans and spoons and whatnot they would need, while Andrea handled getting all the ingredients to make their cake. Everything was going well until Andrea came over with the heavy flour bag. As she moved over toward Shego and their work area, she inadvertantly sat the bag down a little harder than she intended to. Flour exploded out of its bag, creating a cloud that quickly made both ladies seemingly disappear from view. After a moment or so, the flour settled, allowing both ladies to look upon one another. Each was covered in a thin coat of flour, which made them appear as if they were a pair of white-faced ghosts.

"Um, Andrea?" Shego said softly, pausing to blow the flour off of her lips. "Could you please be a little more careful with the flour next time?" Shego asked as she brought her hands up to brush the flour out of her hair.

"Sorry," Andrea answered sheepishly, following Shego's lead. And with that incident behind them, the two girls got to work.


	18. Chappie 18

Chapter 18

The three teams continued creating their cakes, pretty much without a problem at all. After a while, the batter now complete, Andrea looked over at Ron, and smiled at him, just to get a reaction. She wasn't disappointed as Ron promptly blushed and looked away.

"Hey, Steph," Andrea commented to her companion, "What do you say we have a little fun with our favorite teen heroes?"

Shego followed her gaze over to the still pink-faced Ron, and smiled. "Hmm, you've got my interest," she mused. "What do you have in mind?"

Andrea leaned over and whisphered her idea into Shego´s ear, which made her softly snort then giggle once. "You got it! I am all for it," Shego said. Andrea set their plan in motion a moment later.

"Oh, Ron," Andrea nearly sang, mustering all the charm she could manage that moment. "Do you think you could come over here?"

Shego had to work hard to stifle a small laugh.

Ron ambled over to where the ladies sat. "Yes, Andrea? What's up?" he inquired, not realizing he was being set up.

Andrea put on her best innocent face, and batted her long eyelashes coquettishly at Ron. "We just wondered if we've got this right yet," Andrea ventured, coyly curling a strand of her hair around a slender finger.

Shego smiled as Ron gulped, but then composed himself. He picked up a small spoon, dipped it into their batter and tasted it. He worked the chocolate concoction around in his mouth a moment before swallowing. "Hmm, not bad, ladies," he told them, making both the girls smile.

"Oh, Ron…you have some chocolate on you," Shego then observed, winking at Andrea when Ron wasn't looking.

"Really? Where?" Ron asked, trying to see.

"Here, let me get it," Shego responded, reaching up with a pale finger to slowly wipe the dot of chocolate batter from Ron's cheek. "There," she then added in a soft, breathless sort of voice as she leaned her body against his.

Ron blushed scarlet beneath the roots of his pale blond hair. "Um, uh…thanks," he said shakily, overcome by the feeling of the lush-bodied Shego pressed against him. "I---"

It was lucky for Ron that Kim was keeping an eye on things, else Shego and Andrea's shameless flirting would have had Ron sporting a permanent blush. "All right, ladies…that's enough of that," Kim insisted, pulling Ron away from the two and behind her, where he smiled his thanks shakily. "You're here to cook…but not that kind of cooking."

"Aw, Kimmie!" Shego protested, smiling cleverly. "You're no fun." Shego pretended to pout. "I didn't hear Ron here complaining…"

"Maybe not," Kim answered, giving Ron a quick look. "But you know darn well that Ron is already taken. By me." Kim's expression was flinty, and her eyes were cool as two pieces of dark green jade. "So, if you feel the need to flirt with someone, do it with the those guys." Kim jerked her thumb over at Drakken, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist.

Andrea blinked, then looked over at Shego. Then, the flirtaceous duo looked over to the male members of their little society. Drakken worked with DNAmy on their cake, both of them looking more than a little bit uncomfortable...well, Drakken more so than his teammate. Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist were absolute klutzes in the kitchen, somehow managing to get not even one of the ingredients into the inside of the bowl. Flour was strewn over the bench top, as well as the two 'cooks'. The girls exchanged another look, then shuddered. "Um, no thanks," they both muttered, paling a bit.

"Didn't think so," Kim responded smugly, then frowned, pointing a finger at the two. "Okay, look…I'll make it easy for the both of you to understand, so we don't have this little chat again, okay? Either of you two try to embarrass Ron again, and it´s solitary confinement…for the both of you! Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the two girls said sulkily, watching as a none too pleased Kim led Ron over to the bench where Duff and Monkey Fist stood glaring at one another.

I'm disappointed in you, Stephanie dear, her conscience piped up inside of Shego's head. That really wasn't nice of you. Not very nice at all. I somehow expected better of you.

Shego tried at first to ignore the voice, but a moment later images began to play inside her mind…as if she was seeing herself through the eyes of her conscience. She caught sight of the black clad evil Shego, who sneered at her, then grinned victoriously. Then, the next moment the images were gone.

So…tell me, Stephanie, do you really want **her** calling the shots in your life again? her conscience asked, its voice uncustomarily harsh and direct.

Of course not, Shego protested mentally. It wasn't like that at all. Andrea and I were just having a little fun was all.

Fun, eh? So, is that how you justify being mean, then? her little voice countered sternly.

Shego blanched, a hundred protests jumping into her head…all of which sounded suspiciously like that evilness that had presided over her for so long. No, Shego replied a moment later. I guess I…just wasn't thinking.

No, you weren't, the voice agreed. You have to stop ignoring me, the voice added. I'm here to help, you know.

Shego looked over at Andrea. She was surprised to see the urban beauty also looked more than a little ashamed of herself. Shego looked---just out of curiosity---at the pendant that hung around Andrea's neck and saw that it now softly glowed. "Ah, so you've started to hear your conscience too, eh?" she observed.

Andrea looked up, surprised. "That happens to you too?" she asked.

Shego nodded solemnly. "Yep! Kimmie told me that these pendants will keep us away from being evil…whether we like it or not," Shego explained.

"I know. Trust me, I know," Andrea told her. "She made a point of telling me that too. Hey, let's get our cake in the oven, shall we?"

Shego nodded, and while Andrea held the pan steady, she poured the batter into the greased and floured pan. After Shego scraped the bowl clean, they moved over to their oven---which Ron had thankfully pre-heated---where they deposited their creation to bake.

"Hey, while we're waiting…what do you say we play a little game." Andrea suggested.

"Oh no," Shego replied, holding up a warning hand. "I got burned by that last game of yours. I'm not **that** stupid."

Andrea sulked, becoming very quiet for several minutes. Eventually, Shego got tired of the pouty girl, and sighed explosively. "Okay! All right. Just what kind of game are we talking about here?" Shego growled.

Andrea brightened almost immediately. "Nothing naughty. Just a little game, you know, so we can get to know each other better," Andrea proposed.

Shego thought a moment, then nodded. "Okay, but you start," Shego said.

Andrea grinned, thinking. "Your favorite food?" Andrea asked.

Shego chuckled. "That's easy! Spaghetti," Shego answered at once. "And you?" she countered.

"Hot dogs and hamburgers," Andrea answered just as quickly.

"Let me guess," Shego mused aloud. "You're from New York, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh. What gave that away?" Andrea asked, pleased yet surprised.

The two girls continued their little question game while the cake slowly baked away. Over the course of the game, it was easy to tell that the girls were bonding, fast becoming friends.

"Okay, how about…what's your childhood dream?" Shego asked. "What do you always wish you would become?"

Andrea thought a moment, then grinned. "Well, I like to design clothing," Andrea replied, excited. "You know, dresses, jeans, jackets…outfits, really. Back in my room, I've got a sketch book filled with ideas!"

Shego was intrigued, interested. "Really?"

"Oh my, yes! Say, you know…I could bring it to lunch, you know, so you could look them over. Um, if you like, that is…"

Shego grinned, liking the idea. "Hey, that woud be great! Bring it," Shego said.

"Okay, I answered. Your turn, dear. What's your dream?" Andrea asked.

"You have to ask?" Shego challenged. "Don't you remember the other day?" She started to hum a few lines of that Kim Possible parody that Andrea had penned.

"Oh, yeah. I remember, you want to be an entertainer," Andrea concluded, causing Shego to nod approvingly.

"Favorite movie then?" Andrea asked quickly, wanting to avoid the subject any longer.

"Another easy one. 'Lord of the Rings'," Shego answered in a flash. "That Orlando Bloom is HOT! And, you?"

"Mine's easy too. Pirates of the Caribbean," Andrea stated. "Orlando is dreamy, but that Johnny Depp is too awesome!"

It was just then that the timer rang, indicating their cake was done baking. Shego retrieved some oven mitts, pulled their cake out of the oven. It smelled heavenly. Both girls grinned at each other in satisfaction. "Say, what do you say we try for some extra credit," Shego suggested. "Let's see if we can whip up some chocolate frosting." Andrea nodded enthusiastically and they quickly got to work on the icing for the cake. Fifteen minutes later, their frosting was done, and they quickly iced the cake. As they gazed down upon their lovely creation, the two laughed, giving one another a high five. They then looked over to find Ron, and found him taking out his own cake out of the oven.

"Yo, Ronald!" Shego yelled, adding a shrill whistle.

Ron looked up, smiled, nodded, and put his cake down to cool.

"We´re finnished, Teach," Andrea teased, motioning toward the cake. The other teams, Blue and Red, looked over at them in surprise.

Ron calmly walked over and looked down at their nicely decorated cake.

"Very nice," Ron complimented them. "Um, may I borrow a knife?" he asked, eyeing their creation with not a little respect.

"One knife, coming up," Shego replied, fetching a knife, a fork, and a plate. She quickly handed them all over to Ron. He cut a small piece, served it on to the plate, and gingerly cut off one bite of the cake. He placed in his mouth and slowly chewed. He smiled a moment later and a blissful look formed on his face.

"Excellent work, ladies!" he said. "Perfectimundo! Now, that is good stuff! Now, I'm not saying it's as good as nacos, but hey…it´ll definitely do as one swell chocolate cake."

"Nacos? What's a 'naco'?" Shego questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie," Ron groaned. "A naco is a taco and nachos combined," Ron explained patiently, that same blissful looking coming to his face again. "Trust me, you haven't lived until you've tasted one."

"Ugh, not me! I don´t like Mexican food," Andrea assured him, turning to Shego, who shrugged.

Drakken and DNAmy's cake turned out pretty well, but was unfrosted, and its edges were a bit crispy.

Duff and Monkey Fist's cake would have been an absolute flop…had it not been for Ron's help. As it was, it didn't turn out, well, too badly at least.

After the teams cleaned up after themselves---accompanied by their grumbling---Kim escorted the ladies back to their cells.

"…like I was saying, Steph," Andrea said, "Mexican food has way too many calories."

Kim and the girls stopped in front of Shego´s room, and as Kim worked her magic to get the door to open, Shego suddenly had herself an idea. "Hey, Kim! Do you think it would be all right for Andrea to stay with me for a while? You know, a sort of visit?"

Kim smiled, thought about the idea, then looked down at her watch. The door cycled opened and she nodded. "All right, she can visit. But only for one hour. After all, Andrea does need to tend to Polly, and you have little Kim to attend to, you know."

"I know, and thanks, Kim," Andrea gushed, excited. And with that both ladies walked inside of Shego´s room, chatting like friends will…


	19. Chappie 19

Chapter 19

Once within the room/cell, Andrea took a quick look around, and nodded her approval. "Hey, nice room, Stephanie," Andrea opined.

Shego smiled, pleased. "Thanks, I try," she replied humbly, with a clever little grin.

Andrea was about to say something, when she was distracted by something warm and furry rubbing against her leg. She looked down to see Shego´s cute little kitten rubbing herself against her leg, looking up at her, wanting Andrea to give her a pet. "Aw, she´s so cute!" Andrea gushed, kneeling down to gently scratch Kim the kitten behind her ear, which caused the friendly little kitten to purr in satisfaction.

"I think she likes you, Andrea," Shego observed, watching as Kim kitten pressed herself against Andrea's knee, eyes closed in bliss as she was stroked and petted..

"We got an hour, Andrea," Shego reminded her, and Andrea regretfully patted Kim kitten one last time and moved over beside Shego. "I've got PS2 and GameCube…want to play a game or something?" Shego asked hopefully, nodding toward her game consoles.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Let's!" Andrea agreed, and the two sat down to play. The girls had fun for a half an hour playing 'Mario Cart Double Dash', but eventually they tired of it.

"Steph, you got any paper and pencils around here anywhere?" Andrea asked, one eyebrow arching up hopefully.

"Think so," Shego replied, smiling as she stood up and moved about her room, eventually dredging up a pair of sketchbooks and two pencils. "Will this work?"

"Perfect. Thanks," Andrea responded, taking one sketchbook and a pencil from her companion. As Shego settled down into a comfortable chair, Andrea began sketching furiously, all the while studiously hiding her creation from Shego.

After a while, Andrea seemd to finish her drawing, and looked up to see Shego had found a set of colored pencils and had set them out. Andrea smiled, and began applying colored pencils to her finished sketch. "So…interested?" Andrea said mysteriously, indicating the sketchbook with a jerk of her chin.

"Well, yeah!" Shego replied, leaning forward. "Let me see…"

Andrea grinned, then turned her sketch book around to show Shego her sketch.

"Whoa!" Shego gasped, her big dark eyes going wide. It seemed that Andrea really was talented! She had sketched an outfit on a someone of Shego's build and hairstyle. The outfit Andrea had created consisted of a pair of simple black jeans with green flames running around the jeans hem and up the calves…making it almost appear that the jeans were actually on fire. The top of the outfit was in a forest green color, the collar to the chest of the shirt sporting tasteful black flames. Over the top was a jacket made of denim in the darkest deepest indigo, a dark, dark blue that was nearly black. Bright green flames adorned the cuffs of the jacket as well as the bottom, licking up hungrily along the indigo of the jacket. "Andrea!" Shego exclaimed as she regained her composure back. "Tell you what…when I become a professional singer, I'm hiring you to do all of my clothes! You are good!"

Andrea, grinned, then blushed and looked down in pleased embarrassment. "Gee, they're not all that good…are they?" she asked, rather tentatively. "I mean, it was just a thought. I thought it would look a cool as an outfit for you…since I know how you love green and black."

"Andrea, that outfit you just whipped up was fantastic! And, you did it in only what? Five minutes? That's huge!" Shego said. Then she paused, clearly thinking about something. "Um, if you don't mind, that is…I have a question."

Andrea nodded, but looked puzzled. "Go ahead," she prompted.

"If you're so good at drawing---and you are, trust me!---then why did you ever start in the TV business? Heck, you could of earned millions with sketches like these at Club Banana. Those guys would of snapped you up in a heartbeat!"

"Well," Andrea began then looked down, away from Shego's gaze. "Not that it matters or anything…but, I really did try to get a job as a designer, way back after I dropped out of college. I intended to get my degree in design…but, I had to get all my prerequisites down first. And, there was the problem. Um, let's just say I had a problem with that...I used to draw, you see, when I got bored at school. Oh, yes…especially during math class, or religion class, oh, and those important things like, well, exams. You can probably imagine what horrors my report cards were."

Shego winced, realizing they must have been horrible indeed.

Andrea continued on, smiling wanly. "So, without a degree, I really couldn't get into design school like I might of liked to." Andrea shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment, but Shego could see it nonetheless.

Shego gave Andrea a gentle punch in the shoulder, an encouraging gesture from her. "Well, girl, you just leave that to Kim to take care of," Shego told her, smiling. "Why don't we give the radio a listen for a while?" she suggested tactfully.

Andrea nodded.

Shego turned on the radio she had upon her desk. A perky lady's voice blared throughout the room. "…in other news, famed teen heroine, Kim Possible, has been reported to of joined with the group from Global Justice to open a spectacular new rehabilitation center."

Shego and Andrea became quiet and leaned toward the radio to listen.

"For nearly four months now, our sources tell us, Global Justice has been building a secret center somewhere out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, on some remote island. The goal of this facility is a laudable one…to make both you and I feel all that much safer in our lives.

"The Global Justice group call this new site their premier 'Rehabilitation Center'. Now you might ask---as your faithful reporter has---precisely what, or perhaps whom, do these good folks rehabilitate? Well, let me tell you, what else…criminals, of course! Now, three days ago, a collection of the worlds six arch-villains were brought to that very facility to be rehabilitated..." the reporter informed her audience…which included these two.

"Well, that certainly explains why we're all here, then," Andrea said. Shego nodded her agreement.

The radio woman continued on. "Through our reliable sources, we've finally gotten the names of all these inaugural rehabilitants. And they are:

"Drew Lipsky, also know as Doctor Drakken, a mysterious scientist with the ill-fated goal of world conquest."

"I really hope Doctor D's mother wasn't listening to this," Shego told Andrea with a grin. "She thinks that he and I run a radio station."

Andrea laughed uproariously at that, making Shego grin in embarrassment.

"Alongside the good Doctor is his sometime associate, Stephanie Gonzales. That's right…the infamous Shego. A woman wanted in eleven countries around the globe for a plethora of crimes: stealing, kidnapping, extortion, assault, and destruction of property. Lots of destruction of property. To quote our own Kim Possible, 'Shego's good at being bad'."

"Thank you. Thank you," Shego clowned, bowing to some invisible audience…oh, and Andrea, of course. "Please, no autographs! Just throw money, if you must."

Andrea laughed at her antics.

"The next member of the Rogues' Gallery, as the Global Justice people have dubbed them, would be Lord Monty Fiske, the dangerous martial arts master known as Monkey Fist. He is wanted for the theft of antiquities as well as numerous other charges. This former aristocrat is chiefly know for his obsessive need to steal every monkey artifact he can lay his paws---er, hand---on," the reporter intoned.

"You mean…somebody else actually wants those icky monkey artifacts besides him?" Andrea asked incredulously.

"Hmm, I don´t think so," Shego said, shaking her head before joining Andrea in another laugh.

"Also, currently a resident at GJRC would be one Amanda Budary, a.k.a. DNAmy. This amateur geneticist-turned-criminal's single driving force is her outlandish love for the children's plush toys known world-wide as Cuddlebuddies. That obsession---combined with her natural talents with gene manipulation---have resulted in the creation of horrific, living versions of these cute plush toys," the report said on.

"You got that right, sport," Shego told the lady on the radio. "Hmph, I bet she´d marry a Cuddlebuddy, if she could somehow manage it!"

"Rounding out the gallery of villains attending the Rehabilitation Center, is the mad golfer, Duff Killigan. Our sources world-wide couldn't provide us with very much on this underworld figure, well, other than the fact that he has been banned from almost every golf course around the globe," the reported told them factually.

"But…why golf?" Andrea asked Shego. "Why not baseball maybe? Or even rugby? Or soccer?"

"Dunno," Shego said with a shrug of her shoudlers. "He's from Scotland, maybe that explains it. They like golf there, right?"

Andrea shrugged helplessly.

"And, finally, last…but hardly least, the last inhabitant currently residing at the Center is Andrea Lynn. This former entertainer and TV personality was on the rise…until our own Kim Possible figured out that she was a fake, a sham."

"She's right about that," Andrea observed then sighed. "Man, I could of been rolling in cash now if Kim hadn't of..." She stopped talking then, and Shego understood from the look on her face that she was being told off by her conscience. She laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don´t worry," Shego avised. "You're going to be richer than you ever would of as a TV personality…especially when you get those designs of yours going."

"You really think so?" Andrea asked, a small smile on her lips.

"You bet! Your designs are top-notch, Andrea!" Shego pronounced.

"…so far the rehabilitation project has been an stunning success, in fact, our own Kim is already telling our sources that she's seen some of the villains turning over a new leaf already…proving there can be good in those that were evil. This has been the news. Now, back to your station for some more music."

The radio started to play a song. "Oh, I love this song!" Shego exclaimed and turned up the volume before she began to sing:

When I think of what I've been through

I can see that you've always been there for me

To tell the truth, don't know what I'd do

Without you, none of my dreams would not come true

You are the one, that I have hoped for

Now my life, mean so much more

Now we can be, together forever

Forever just you and me

Be here for you, you here for me, you

It was you pushing me

I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was you who stuck with me

When the skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side

It was you

Since the day you came in my life

I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side

Then through you're a friend to me

In my heart, wherever you will always be

You are the one that I have hoped for

Now my life mean so much more

Now we can be together forever

Just you and me there for each other

It was you pushing me

I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was you who stuck with me

When the skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side

It was you

It was you pushing me

I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was you who stuck with me

When the skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side

It was you

It was you who's always right by my side

And I just can't do it you helped me through it

We've been forever like best friends shoud be

You'll always be special part of me

It was you pushing me

I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was you who stuck with me

When the skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side

It was you

It was you pushing me

I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was you who stuck with me

When the skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side

It was you

It was you who showed me I got it baby

I always knew that you'd be right there

And it was you who stuck with me when skies are blue

And it was you I knew I could count you

It was you showed me I got a friend in me

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was you who stuck with me when the skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side

It was you

You were a friend to me

It was you

Andrea smiled, then started to applaud...and, apparently, so did someone else, who appeared at the door. Kim had returned to get Andrea. "Not too shabby there, Stephanie," she admitted with a grin. "So…just how long have you two been listening to the radio?"

"Long enough for us hear that we've become famous," Shego replied cleverly.

Kim smiled, shaking her red-haired head in amusement. "Well, it's time to separate you two. Andrea, it's time to say good bye to Stephanie now. You need to get back to your own room. Polly's waiting for you," Kim said, reminding Andrea of her responsibility to her pet.

"Yeah, you're right. Poor Polly," Andrea replied, then turned. "Bye, Stephanie," she added, and the two gave one another a quick hug. "You can keep that drawing, if you like," Andrea told her, then winked cleverly before leaving.

Shego smiled at her friend, as she watched Kim led Andrea back to her own cell.

Kim the kitten padded and curled up in Shego´s lap. "What´s the matter, sweetie?" Shego asked. "Are you jealous that I have someone other than you for a friend?"

Kim the kitten answer to that question was to roll over on her back, wanting her tummy to be petted. Shego shook her head, grinning. Her kitten was just impossible, sometimes. Cute, but impossible…

See? her voice said. You've found more friends that you never knew you had, dear. If I were to let loose your evil half now, this very moment, I think I would have a good bet that you'd fight her tooth and nail, Stephanie. It's not a matter of you being forced anymore. Admit it…you actually like being good now.

Shego looked down, surprised. And at that moment, she knew that her little voice, her conscience, had her dead to rights. She did. She did like being good. And…she seemed to be getting good at it.


	20. Chappie 20

Chapter 20

Shego amused herself by playing with her kitten until Kim finally returned. Shego looked at her watch, then frowned, looking over at her 'friend' and jailor. "What's going on? There's still a whole half hour before lunch," she said.

"As a matter of fact…you're right, there is," Kim replied, looking down, not meeting Shego's eyes. "You see, you know how you and Andrea listened in on the news today? Well, you two weren't alone. Other folks heard about you all too…and, that's why you have guests, Steph," Kim said stoicly, her green eyes just a bit troubled.

"Guests?" Shego questioned, then her dark eyes went flinty as Kim stepped aside to reveal just who her 'guest' really were…

Within the doorway stood all of Shego´s brothers: Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. "Shego! Wonderful to see you, sister!" Hego proclaimed in his sappy, heroic voice.

Shego´s questioning glance turned into a severe frown. "You!" she accused, then turned on Kim. "You know I feel about **them**!"

"What´s the matter, Shego?" Mego wondered. "Aren't you happy to see us all?"

"Let me put this very simply, okay? No!" Shego answered, crossing her arms before her chest. "And, for your information my name is Stephanie, not Shego. Got it?"

"All right. Sheesh…relax, Steph," Mego said attempting to soothe his volatile sister. "We heard you were here, and decided to make a family visit."

Shego´s eyes wich showed pure hate at that moment. Mego couldn't of chosen a worse word to use just then. Pale green flickers of flame appeared at the ends of her fingers, pulsing before they disappeared.

Stephanie! Calm down, her conscience instructed her firmly. Losing your temper will gain you nothing.

Shego decided to heed her conscience's advice, and calmed herself down as quickly as she could manage. "All right. Hello, 'family'," Shego said flatly, with absolutely no sincerity at all. "What exactly do you guys want now?"

"Well, we were wondering…" Mego began, only to be cut off by the Wego twins.

"Mego!" they chided him. "You promised…"

Mego blew the two off with a casual wave of his hand. "So, Stephanie…we were wondering when you'd being come back with us? You know, to reform the team?"

"Say **what**? Come back with you? Rejoin the Team?" Shego replied in disbelief, her voice scathing.

The Wego's looked at one another. "We told you it was a bad idea…"

Before Mego could utter a single word, Shego leaned foreword, a cruel smile playing across her dark lips. "Don't make me laugh! I can´t see even one reason to rejoin the Team," Shego proclaimed, her eyes dangerous.

"Well, duh!" Hego rumbled in his typical arrogance. "The answer is as plain as the flame at your fingertips, Shego. Your powers make it your destiny to---"

Shego wheeled on her eldest brother, her pale face even paler. Anger radiated from her like rays of the sun. "DESTINY, MY ASS!" Shego screeched at the top of her lungs, blowing Hego's hair back. "You just don't get it, do you?" she accused her stunned sibling. "You never have, and you never will! You always wondered why I turned to a life of crime, haven't you? Well, brother dear, the answer to that is **easy**! I became a criminal to get away from you! You and your arrogance! You and your inability to listen to even a word I've ever said! You and your blasted obsession with being a 'hero'! Let me tell you what, Hego…I am sick and tired of you preaching how you know my 'destiny'! You don't know me at all…not one bit!" Shego's chest was heaving from the release of her pent-up anger.

Kim decided it was time to intervene. She hadn't liked this idea from the get-go, but…Dr. Director insisted. "C'mon, Stephanie…you've got to calm down," Kim soothed, moving between her and her markedly arrogant elder brother. Dr. Director had told Kim that Shego had unfinished business with her brothers, and Kim knew it was true. She also knew that it was her hate for her brothers (well, not all of them, maybe) that had been a big part of her fall into evil. And, talking about evil, the look of pure rage in Shego´s eyes frankly scared Kim.

Even as her brother's words left his mouth, Kim realized that Shego's assertions that her elder two brothers were absolutely clueless was a vast understantment.

"Shego…you don't need any reason to join us!" Mego lectured. "We are your family. And, family sticks together…forever!"

"Hmph! Some family you two have been," Shego retorted, her nostrils flaring.

Mego appeared offended, drawing himself up proudly. "How can you say that, Shego? We cared for you. We saw to your needs."

"Oh really?" Shego shot back her voice tight. "Then answer me this question, brother dear: exactly many times have either of you hugged me, hmm? Since that one time since I was nine, that is?"

Mego was flabbergasted, obviously unprepared for her response. "Well…um, that is… I mean…" he stammered, blushing a bit, not meeting Shego's blazing gaze.

Shego didn't let up, waving away his pathetic attempt at an excuse with a wave of her hand. "Seen to my needs? Ha! That's rich. You've never cared how I truly felt! About what I truly needed!" Shego blasted him…verbally, thankfully. "Kim here," Shego continued on, berating her now wilting brothers, hooking a thumb at the embarrassed Kim Possible, "on the other hand, is no way associated with me. In fact, she and I have bitterly fought one another for years!" Shego looked over quickly at Kim and smiled, which made the redhead feel much better. "Here she is…my enemy. My arch-nemesis, in fact. And in the last three days she's shown me more affection, cared more about me than you two have for all these years! You tried to force me to do what I didn't want to. Kim brought me here because she cared enough about me to make sure I wouldn't end up going to jail. You two lecture me; she supports me. You forced me to be a heroine; Kim doesn´t push me to be anything I don't want to be. Is any of this ringing any bells in your two thick heads? Because a girl I worked so hard to beat is turning out to be more like family than you've ever been!"

Shego looked down at the twins who had turned twelve not too long ago. "Some good advice for you two guys. Unless you want to end up here like me, don´t let those two jerks tell you what to do. Got it?"

"You got it, Steph," Wego 1 replied, nodding his head.

Shego smiled, and finally calmed down. She paused a moment to collect her thoughts, then looked up into her two bigger brothers' eyes. "You've had your say. Now…leave. Now," Shego commanded.

Hego sighed wearily, realizing his plans for his little sister were simply just not meant to be. "Stephanie?" he then asked very quietly.

Shego sighed, but then said calmly. "Yes? What?"

Then Hego did something that Shego hadn't seen him do in ages. He smiled. A genuine sincere smile…at her. "So, Sis…any idea of when you'll earn your release from here?" he asked.

"Why?" a suspicious Shego asked in reply. "So you can try to win me over to the team again?"

Hego shook his head. "Actually, no," he replied. "Just wanted to know what going to become of my little sister, Stephanie."

Shego smiled a small smile. "Well, Hego," she responded, then looked over and smiled at Kim, who nodded at her to continue. "Tell you what…if you're listening to the radio some day, and should hear the announce raving about some new singer named Stephanie Gonzales, well, then you'll know it's me. If you're in the area, look me up. Heck, I might even hook you up for some complimentary tickets…"

Hego looked to Mego, who grinned. Then they both looked over to the twins, who looked at each other and then back at Shego, giving her a wave before they all left.

As they left the room, the door sliding noiselessly closed, Kim turned towards Shego. "Let me get this straight. You really consider me as a part of your family?" Kim asked, dumbfounded but pleased.

"Well," Shego admitted, smiling shyly. "I never had a little sister. Remember…all those brothers? So, having a little sister wouldn't be too big of a stretch now, would it?" Shego's expression was slightly embarrassed, yet hopeful.

Kim smiled, saying, "No. I suppose not. Hey, I never had a big sister either," Kim teased, causing Shego to smile. "Hey, let me show you something, girl," Kim added, motioning for her to come over as she fished something out of her pocket. Between her two fingers, Kim held a small highly polished plate about the size of a half-dollar.

Shego looked at the device curiously. "What's that?" she asked.

"You'll see," Kim promised mysteriously as she moved over to meet Shego in the middle of her room. She lifted the flame pendant with her hand, and laid the small metallic device upon it. Shego looked at Kim, then down to the pendant, then back again, waiting.

Then, a gentle female voice spoke, reporting, "Rehabilitation Progress is now seventy per cent complete."

Kim grinned over at Shego, who returned the smile. "Well well," Kim teased, allowing the pendant to fall back gently against Shego's chest, "You'll be rehabilitated before we know it. Nice," Kim congratulated her. "Well, Steph, I'd love to stay…but, I got to go. Drew's visiting with his mother, and I think those two have had enough 'quality' time together, don´t you think?"

Shego´s response was to gasp, then chortle, then fall back on to her back and laugh. Kim grinned, shaking her head until Shego recovered her wits. Shego then asked, "Hey, Kimmie…before you go…"

"Yeah?" Kim replied, turned toward the door.

"Want to know what Andrea's always dreamt of becoming?" Shego threw out as a teaser.

Kim grimaced. "Um, no…not really," Kim said.

"Well, too bad. Because you're going to hear it anyway," Shego replied, then proceeded to tell Kim everything Andrea had told about her desire to be a designer, and why she hadn't ever become one.

"So…tell me, is she any good?" Kim wondered aloud.

Shego didn't answer, instead she moved over to her desk, and picked up the sketch Andrea had made for her earlier. "You tell me…she whipped this one up in only five minutes time," Shego told her.

Kim´s eyes went wide, obviously impressed.

"Say, if you like, you can borrow it, but I want it back in one piece," Shego offered a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, of course," Kim said and gently took the paper from Shego. "Well, got to go. Drew and his Mom need my help, right? Later, Steph." Kim waved hurriedly as she departed.

Shego smiled and shook her dark-maned head. "Whatever you say, Kimmie," she murmured. As Shego laid back down, she felt her conscience start up again.

Man, how I wish I had a camera now, the voice in her head gloated.

Oh? Shego asked. Why do you say that?

The voice mused in an almost purr. Want to see how your evil side reacted when she knew you just how far you've progressed toward becoming good?

Sure! Of course I do! Shego replied. Suddenly, her point of view shifted until she was inside her head, looking out from her own conscience's point of view. She then looked over at her evil counterpart who stood stunned, shocked as the scene with her brothers panned out, the black-robed figure's face growing paler by the moment. Shego enjoyed the show, and then was surprised further still as they came to where Kim had checked her rehabilitation progress.

Her conscience laughed then jubilantly. I told you, she said, calmly turning toward the white-faced evil persona. You're not going to win. Might as well accept it, girl.

Oh, yes I will, the dark-robed one countered. You may have won this round, but I'm not out of the battle yet!

Whatever you say, dear, her conscience replied in a very condescending manner.

The bad influence stood up, eyes blazing, and lunged quickly, trying to reach for her conscience. Before she even started, two electric blue figures leapt before the dark one, menacingly raising their fists.

Oh, don't be silly, her conscience counseled her other half. Do sit down, or Stephanie will be finished with her rehabilitation that much sooner. Her conscience then smiled a sweet smile. Of course, it's your choice…do whatever you want, dear…

The evil Shego frowned, considered her options, then sat down. Shego is still within her body…it's only a matter of time until she returns, it told her darkly.

Suddenly, Shego blinked, opened her eyes again. Listen, Stephie dear, can you tell me something? her conscience asked.

Sure, what do you want to know? Shego said.

How do you feel about what my counterpart has done to you? the voice asked.

Shego thought it over a moment before responding. You know, I should hate her and what she's done to me. But, I don't…not really. I created her, after all. But, I'll tell you this…if she was released again, I would fight her---with all my strength. In fact, after that she just might beg for you to clap her back into those cuffs again.

At that moment, Shego felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled, feeling better than she had in quite a while. She then laid herself down, relaxed, and fell sound asleep…only awaking when Kim returned to pick her up for lunch.


	21. Chappie 21

Chapter 21

Kim sighed as she made her way to Shego´s cell in order to escort her to lunch. She smiled warmly, feeling more than a little pleased at the idea that Shego, her once arch-nemesis, now considered her as her little sister. She laughed softly to herself, remembering the many insults she and Shego had bandied back and forth between each other over the years. Insults varying from how they each had extraordinary poor taste in clothes, to ones about how the other was starting to get far too old to still be fighting.

She then looked down to the binder in her hand, opening it, only to smile and look down at Andrea's sketch, the one she had borrowed from Shego. She had made a copy of the drawing almost immediately, and faxed it over to her friend Wade, asking him to arrange a trip to the Center for their mutual friend Monique, who worked at the prestigious Club Banana, so she could take a look at Andrea's work. Kim was still smiling when she entered Shego´s cell, finding the girl sleeping peacefully, with Kim the kitten curled up contentedly upon her belly.

Kim grinned at that sight, and leaned over her, giving her a little shake. "Yo, Steph! Wakey wakey, Big Sis," Kim teased.

Shego stirred, opened her eyes, and smiled at seeing Kim over her. "Is it time for lunch already?" she asked, yawning and stretching.

"Oh, yeah," Kim replied, smiling and nodding.

Shego grinned, then gracefully got to her feet, managing to somehow stand up while still holding her kitten to herself. "Let's go, Kim," she said, then hesitated, then laughed softly. "Yes, the both of you!"

At lunch, Shego was eating, when she had a visit from Andrea's cockatoo, Polly. The white feathered bird appeared, landing before her with a rolled up sketch book in his claws.

Shego took the book from the cockatoo, opened the cover, and flipped through its contents. She then looked over to Andrea, who gave her an arched eyebrow, then a friendly wink. Shego enjoyed looking at Andrea's sketches. They were all breathtaking…phenomenal, even. There was awesome stuff in that battered sketchbook of hers, and that was a fact!

After lunch was done, Kim got to her feet, and waved for everyone's attention. Once the assembly had quieted, she began. "It's been three days since you all arrived here," she announced, smiling at the guests of the facility. "And, as such, we would like to take this opportunity to see just how far you all have progressed in your rehabilitation. To do that, we'll be using this," Kim said, holding up the small half-dollar sized metallic disk. It was the very same device she had used earlier on Shego.

Kim turned toward Drakken, who sat at the far end of the table on the left side. She walked over to him, then looked down. "I need to see your pendant, Drew," she asked, holding out a hand.

Drakken shrugged, then nodded shortly, allowing her lift up his blue globe pendant that hung about his neck. Kim pressed the small pendant to the larger disk, and waited. It was only a moment before the female voice announced, "Rehabilitation progress: Forty-five per cent complete."

Shego arched an eyebrow upon hearing that, and winked at Drakken. "I guess I'm not the only one making progress, huh, Drew?" Shego teased.

"Oh just you hush, you," Drakken retorted, but smiled.

Kim nodded. "Nice work, Drew," she told him, then headed over toward Andrea next, who happened to be seated next to Drakken. "Your pendant please, Andrea?" she asked.

Andrea fished the pendant out of her top, and held it up to her. Kim repeated the same procedure she had used for the others. A moment later, the female voice intoned, "Rehabilitation progress: Sixty per cent complete."

"Well done, Andrea," Kim praised her, smiling down at Andrea, who actually blushed happily, while Polly rubbed his soft feathered cheek into Andrea's cheek, giving her a happily little squawk.

Knowing what was coming, Duff Killigan sat up straighter next to Andrea. "I suppose I'm next, eh?" he inquired.

"Yep! You pendant please, Duff," Kim asked, smiling softly.

Duff gave her a polite nod, and lifted his pendant for Kim's inspection. A moment later, the now familiar female voice reported, "Rehabilitation progress: Fifty per cent complete."

"Not bad at all, Duff," Kim said by way of congratulations. "Already halfway there. Keep up the good work."

Kim then nodded politely in Dr. Director's direction, where she sat at the head of the table, before progressing to the other side of her to query DNAmy. Kim scarcely had time to open her mouth before a smiling Amy offered up her pendant. Kim grinned, and did her thing. DNAmy was most pleased when the voice informed both her and her colleagues that she was sixty-five per cent complete with her own rehabilitation.

The next one to be tested was strangely smiling Monkey Fist. While Kim pondered why the normally taciturn aristocrat with monkey powers was actually smiling, he presented Kim with his pendant with a small smile. Much to Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director's surprise, Monkey Fist actually had the highest percent complete of all the boys with a most impressive fifty-five per cent complete.

Last, but never least, came Shego. She knew pretty much what was going to happen, but she was still unprepared when she saw the jaws of her contemporaries nearly hit the tabletops when her pendant revealed that she was seventy per cent complete in her rehabilitation…the highest percentage of them all. She looked over at Drakken, a proud grin on her lovely face. "You know, it´s really not polite to stare, Drew," she admonished him, her dark eyes twinkling.

Drakken blinked, then looked away, smiling. "I´m sorry Shego, but---"

"Uh-uh! My name is Stephanie, Drew," she corrected him, holding up a hand to cut him off. "Start using it, will you? I'm not Ms. Evil anymore, okay?"

The whole room went as quiet as a church. Kim grinned, looking over to Shego. Dr. Director shared a smile with Kim, then got to her feet. "You have all progressed far faster than I would of ever thought possible. For that accomplishment, let me tell you all just how very proud of each and every one of you I am," she told them, quite truthfully. "Now, before you all follow our Kim here to your upcoming two hour rehab session, I would like to request that you all turn your pets over to our guards, who will follow me while I personally see them all safely back to your cells to await your returns."

Shego gave her little kitten one last pet and a hug, before she handed her over to a guard. "You be nice to her, you hear?" she said, serious.

"Of course I will, Stephanie," the guard smiled assuringly back at her, snuggling Kim kitten in the crook of his arm. The kitten settled in, and blinked at Shego.

Shego nodded, and bade her little friend good-bye for the moment. She moved over to sit across from Andrea, where they began chatting about any number of subjects like the best friends they were.


	22. Chappie 22

Chapter 21

At the latest rehabilitation class room, Kim smiled at those assembled, as she looked around at the six ex-villains before her. "All right, folks, listen up," she said as took their seats finally. "As I was saying yesterday, once you all are fully rehabilitated, we'll begin finding out just what it is you want to do with your new lives. Once we determine that, we will begin training to help you achieve the jobs you hope for. So…like I said a moment ago, for us to do that, we need to know just what it is you all would like to do with yourselves."

She turned to the right side of the room, looking over to where Shego was now seated. "I guess we'll start with you, Steph," Kim announced.

Shego nodded, then shrugged. "You all already know my desire," she explained aloud to the room. "I want to become an entertainer...the best in the business," she declared with excitement.

Kim smiled at this, then nodded before she looked over to Andrea next, who happened to be seated beside Shego. "Okay, what about you, Andrea? What's your dream job?" Kim asked.

"A fashion designer," Andrea responded quickly, an eager light in her eyes. "You know, someone who creates outfits for people, formal, semi-formal, and casual…all that sort of thing."

"Right," Kim accepted, nodding her red-haired head. She then turned toward Drakken, who sat on the other side of Andrea. "Okay, Drew," she prompted him, arching an eyebrow.

Drew at first looked grimly back at her…but, finally he smiled sheepishly, ending up looking away in obvious embarrassment. He collected his courage, and turned back to look at Kim. "Well, what I'd like to do is…er, rather hard to explain really," he explained haltingly. "I really do know precisely what it is I want to do…however, I'm not sure how to explain it to you."

"Go ahead, give it a try," Kim encouraged, giving him an approving smile.

"Well," the man once known as Drakken said, looking down to the desk in front of him. "Let's see now. Um, you know…let's say there was some top-notch entertainer in town, giving a live show, yes? Well, to pull such an enterprise off, there would have to be many people working together to make certain that all the microphones and sound systems all worked like they were supposed to..." He looked over to Kim then, unsure of himself, trying to gauge the expression in Kim´s big green eyes. She nodded and prompted him to continue on. "Very well then, there was a time I actually enjoyed working on things like that, back just after I had dropped out of college. Um, that is, before I started my quest for world domination, you understand," Drakken shrugged. "It was a very good job: the pay was good, the hours weren't too bad, and I got to work with lots of people with sharp technical skills. Hey, if I hadn't wanted to, you know, rule the world, I probably would of just continued on with that. However, that was just not the case..." he finished with a shrug.

"Hey, that's something to be proud of. Don´t you worry, Drew," Kim said and smiled. "We´ll see what we can do for you to get you back doing what you love to do." Kim then turned her eye toward the quiet, sullen Monkey Fist, who was seated next to Drakken.

Shego smiled then, watching Kim at work, and leaned over to whisper into Andrea's ear. "Hey, Andrea…how much do you wanna bet that his dream somehow includes either monkeys or martial arts?" Shego teased.

Andrea started to giggle softly into her hands, agreeing with her clever friend.

Kim ignored them both, keeping her attention on Monkey Fist. "Well, Monty?" she simply said, encouraging him to speak.

Monty looked down, his fingers steepled before his lips while he thought. "Despite the fact that she is teasing me, Stephanie is one hundred percent correct," he replied looking over to her. "My desired occupation came to me when I was but a lad. You see, my parents were wealthy, respected members of society. And, as such, it should come as no surprise to anyone that my father was evenutally threatened with bodily violence." Monty paused, his dark eyes glittering behind nearly closed lids. "Quite understandably, my mother was rather frigthened by the whole sordid business, and as such, she acquired the services of a pair of body guards to protect my father. You understand, so that he would be safe from future threats to his person. Now, until that moment, I have never seen any one---man or woman---who respected themselves as totally, and could be in such awesome control of their own actions, as those two. Most of the martial arts I now currently practice, I learned from them as well. Therefore, Ms. Possible, I wish to become that which my mentors were before me: a body guard."

"A body guard, huh?" Kim repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Well, there's no doubt that you've got the strength for the job. And, you've certainly got the martial arts background to go along with it." She then glared over at Shego and Andrea, who looked like they were going to erupt in laughter at any minute. "Girls?" Kim snapped a moment later, emphasizing the word 'girls' for their benefit. "How would the two of you like to end up in solitary confinement this evening?"

"Sorry, Kimmie," Shego said apologetically.

Kim nodded her acceptance of Stephanie's apology, then turned her attention towards DNAmy. "Okay…now, how's about you, Amy?" she asked.

"Oh, that's quite easy, really. I wish to become a veterinarian," she said without a moment's hesitation at all.

Kim smiled at DNAmy, who beamed back. "Makes sense. Now, do you have any actual experience with things like that?" she asked, curious.

"Oh my, yes!" Amy crowed happily. "Let me put it this way, Kim dear…exactly how many vets do you think would consent to treat my cuddlebuddies?" she countered. Kim grinned, and nodded. Amy continued. "None, of course. So, since that was the case, I had to treat them myself…so, to answer your question, yes, I have the experience, dear," Amy returned.

Kim nodded her acceptance of Amy's desire, then turned towards the gruff Scotsman, Duff Killigan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shego pretending she was playing golf, play swinging a golf club clownishly. Kim inhaled in preparation to bust the boisterous Shego, but Duff interrupted her.

"Och now, Kim lassie, don´t be yellin' at those two," Duff said, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a half-smile. "They kin joke just as much as they like too, so they kin. T'won't be me conscience that will be givin' 'em cane fer their wickedness, so it won't."

Kim nodded, smiling smugly over at the now contrite Shego and Andrea, knowing he was right. "So, Duff, exactly what is it you'd like to do with yourself?"

Duff grinned. "Surprisingly enough, lass, nothing to do wit' golf," he declared staunchly. The room become very quiet at that, many of the ex-villains stunned by his proclamation. "Look you, golf used to be a hobby o' mine…that is, before it got the better part o' me, y'see. Now, add to that someone with me temper...an' ye might begin tae understand why the golf courses I was banned from did so in the first place." Duff paused then, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "Nae, the work fer me will be somethin' else entirely, so it will. Y'see…my sainted father, why he used to be the manager for some local band, back in Scotland. Edinburgh, if ye must know."

"A band? Cool. So…have I heard of them?" Kim asked.

Duff laughed softly, waving Kim away with a hand. "Nay, lass. Not unless ye like listening to the pipes, I do doubt it," Duff replied, smiling as he saw Kim shiver at that thought. "The pipes have a bonny sound…but tis not fer just anyone, you see. So…I'm no surprised to see ye react like you do. No offense taken, lassie. Now, I've always liked the way me Da did things. He was a braw bonny manager, so he was. Always got done what he aimed to, so he did. Whatever it took to get the job done, he did it: yellin' at people, makin' sure the lads and lasses got where they were supposed to on time…as well as all the other things o' course." Duff sighed contentedly, then said his final say. "Aye, twould be a gran' thing to be the manager o' a band, so it would. A gran' thing indeed…"

Kim smiled and looked around everybody, making sure everyone was accounted for. "All right then," she said, satisfied. "Now, it's our job to make sure we can help you get the careers you want. So, in order to do that, we next need to know if you're qualified to do the jobs you want to do." She smiled and turned towards Shego first.

Shego groaned. "Why am I always first?" she grumbled, crossing her arms before her chest. But, after a moment, she relented, grinned, then got to her feet, and starting to sing:

Now this is gonna take a little time to understand

I don't need your money and I do not need a man

And I don't need nobody try to tell me how to dress

What the hell is this no I won't kiss you on the lips

You don't even know me like you think really you do

And I don't have the time to play this stupid game with you

Use to call me wipeout now I'm back up on my feet

Stronger than I ever thought that i could ever be

NONO

That's not the way it's gonna be

NONO

I don't wanna see you around me

I KNOW

Calling out my name inside your sleep

Each and every day and every night and every week

NONO

That's not the way it's gonna be

NONO

I don't wanna see you around me

I KNOW

Calling out my name inside your sleep

Each and every day and every night and every week

NG3

This is for the women in the world like me

This is the darling callin'

Stand up if you really want it

NG3

If you got an R then you gotta have an E

Have a little S.P.E.C.T

Boy you gotta show me that you really want me

If you really love that woman stand down

Heaven ain't above heaven's here right now

Treat her like a lady not a merry go

ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND NOW

You could be red, white, blue, green, brown.

If you got your own cash, stand up now.

got your own campagne, stand up now, now, now, now.

NONO

That's not the way it's gonna be.

NONO

I dont wanna see you around me.

I KNOW

Calling out my name inside your sleep.

Each and every day and every night and every week

NONO

That's not the way it's gonna be.

NONO

I dont wanna see you around me.

I KNOW

Calling out my name inside your sleep.

Each and every day and every night and every week

NG3

This is for the women of the world like me

This is the darling callin'

Stand up if you really want it

NG3

If you got an R then you gotta have an E

Have a little S.P.E.C.T

Boy you gotta show me that you really want it

NG3

This is for the women of the world like me

This is the darling callin'

Stand up if you really want it

NG3

If you got an R then you gotta have an E

Have a little S.P.E.C.T

Boy you gotta show me that you really want it

NG3

She finished, her breathing a bit heavy, and sat down right before everyone started to applaud her latest audition.

"I guess that tells me that you're qualified, all right," Kim said, laughing in an amused way. "Okay, who's next?" she ventured, then turned toward Andrea. "Say, what about you, Andrea?"

Andrea smiled. "Sure! Give me a minute, would you?" She then picked up her sketch book…the one she had shown Shego before. She handed it over to Kim, and waited.

Kim looked through it, leafing through page after amazing page, her green eyes growing bigger at each and every page she saw. "Why…these are the best designs I've seen in a very long time, Andrea," she announced, more than a little impressed. She looked over at Andrea, who blushed a deep red before smiling and looking away in pleased embarrassment. Kim smiled, then gave Andrea her sketch book back. "I´d give those drawings an A, Andrea. A+ even," Kim said, giving Andrea an impressed wink, which made Andrea grin.

Kim then turned to Drakken. "Okay, Drew…what have you got by way of qualifications, buddy?" she questioned.

"As I've already said," Drakken began. "I used to do this thing for a living a year before I began my yen for world dominence. So…trust me, I know what I'm doing. Tell you what though…if I had some equipment, I could probably rig you up a sound stage in oh, probably somewhere in the range of ten minutes…give or take a minute." Drew's eyes glowed with confidence that Kim could easily see.

"I'm sure you could. But, that´s really not necessary, Drew…I'm sure you'll impress us given the chance," Kim said, then turned to Monkey Fist. "Okay, Monty…care to list your qualifications?"

"Oh, I could do that, Ms. Possible," Monkey Fist conceded. "However, instead, I´d love to give a demonstration of them."

"Uh-uh! Nothing doin'. Not with me, you aren´t!" Kim said, quickly, unconsciously adopting a defensive pose. She realized how she reacted, then smiled a bit sheepishly. "However, I think I might be able to help you with that, Monty old boy." Kim turned toward the obviously bored Shego. "Yo, Stephanie! Care for a little workout, girl?"

Shego smiled at that thought, then looked over at Monkey Fist. "Hey, not a bad idea there, Kimmie," she said and stood up. "Let's see what you have, Monty, old boy."

"All right," Kim said as Monkey Fist and Shego stood face to face with one another. "I'll consent to this…but only with the following rules: one, no green flame," she said, ticking off the first item, turning to Shego whose hands had started to glow a pale green, then promptly winked out. "Rule Two, no low blows or cheap shots. Rule Three, the first one who falls on his or her back loses the match," Kim finished, holding up three fingers. "Now, this will go three five-minute rounds. At the end of these rounds, if there's still no winner, we'll call it a draw. Do you both understand and agree to the rules?"

Shego nodded first. "Agreed," she said, adopting a relaxed but ready fighting pose.

Monty bowed his head solemnly. "I also agree," he stated, falling into his fighting stance.

Kim nodded then. "You may start…Now!" she called out.

Shego and Monkey Fist bowed respectfully to each other, then got down to some rather intense sparring. After the first round, Shego had laid Monty out twice. By the end of the third round, she laid him low the third and final time. Shego bowed respectfully to her fallen opponent before returning to take her seat.

Kim looked over to Monty, who sprang to his feet without the use of his hands. "Well, Monty, even if Stephanie did manage to best you, I'd still say you really do have the potential to be an ace body guard," Kim said and patting Monty on his shoulder. The martial arts expert smiled a small satisfied smile, then retook his seat.

Kim then turned her attention to DNAmy. "Now, Amy…just how do we check out your qualifications?" Kim asked herself aloud. Then she grinned. "Ah, I got it!" she exclaimed, then turned her smiling face toward Ron. "Hey, Ron, do you think I could um, borrow Rufus for a moment?"

Ron thought about that a moment, looked over at Kim, then over at DNAmy, then back to Kim again. "Sure," Ron finally told her, trusting Kim, and reached into his pocket to gently retrieve Rufus. "Go on, buddy. Kim needs you a minute," Ron told his pet. Rufus seemed to understand, and grinned, giving Ron a chipper little salute before running over to Kim, who picked him up.

Kim turned to DNAmy. "Now, Amy…let´s see how good you are at the whole vet thing," Kim proposed, sitting Rufus down upon Amy's desktop. The mole rat blinked up at DNAmy before giving her a tentative, yet friendly little hello.

Amy smiled at the pink Rufus, then gently lifted him up on to her palm. She then proceeded to talk to him, asking him to open his mouth, where she looked inside a moment. She nodded, proceeding to check his skin condition and muscle tone. She eyed him a few moments more, then bade him farewell and handed him politely back to Kim. "He's a cute little fellow. Now, as for my exam…first off, Rufus here isn't in any immediate danger medically. However, Ronald, you could try to feed him something a bit more nutritious than all that Mexican fast food you consume. Frankly, it´s not good for his digestion. Also, I noticed that he's got a small problem with fleas, but other than that he´s as healthy as any ox."

Kim smiled, patted Rufus on his head, then let him run back over to Ron, who offered him a bit of nacho to eat. "Well, Amy, I'd say you are definitely qualified as a vet," Kim said. "Because…that's precisely the very same thing the vet told Ron last week."

She then turned to the waiting Duff Killigan. "So…Duff, let's see if you got what it takes to be a band manager," Kim asked of him.

Duff readily complied answering a slew of fast questions a manager had to know before he could be qualified to do what he needed to do.

Kim then looked to the door and saw a smiling Monique, who waved fondly at her. Kim turned to her class. "All right, folks, we're finished with this session. If you would just follow the guards and Ron, they'll take you back to your cells," Kim instructed, nodding to Ron. As the six got to their feet and began to make their way to the door, Kim looked up. "Oh, Andrea?" she added, and Andrea turned around, her expression one of curiosity and surprise. "Could you and Stephanie stay on for a moment? We need to have a little talk."

Stephanie looked to Andrea, who merely looked back at her, and shrugged. With a little trepidation, the two young women---one dark haired, one blonde---made their way a bit hesitantly over to where Kim stood.

AN: OK people this migth be my last uppdate for a while. Iam going to Italy next wedensday and will be gone for 2 weeks but i´ll se if i can´t make another chappie before then. Hey to you guys who has seen the episode Go team Go can somebody tell me what Kim was threathening Shego whit? I have seen the episode but in french and did´nt understand a thing. R&R people


	23. Chappie 23

Chapter 23

Shego and Andrea were expecting to be chastised for their bad behavior as went over to see Kim. The two had to wait as Kim herself was busy saying a joyous hello to her friend, Monique.

Monique responded to Kim as she almost always did, giving her friend Kim a big hug. "Kimmie! How´s it hanging, girl?" Monique asked, her face alight with happiness.

Kim grinned too, happy to see her best girlfriend. "Oh, not too shabby," Kim replied, then her expression became clever when she spotted Andrea and Stephanie waiting wistfully for her. She turned around to the two. "Ladies, I guess introductions are in order. Stephanie, Andrea…meet Monique. My best friend," Kim said.

"Kim, don´t let Ron hear you say that," Monuiqe reminded her as she shook hands with both Shego and Andrea.

"Mon, he´s my **boy** friend," Kim replied. "You are my best friend. That's two very different things."

"Best girlfriend, maybe," Monique corrected with a smile. "But, whatever…on with the intros, Kimmie."

Kim smiled. "Okay, the reason why I asked you two to stay behind was because of Monique here," Kim said, retrieving Andrea's sketch, the one Shego had let her borrow, and showing it to Stephanie. "Hey, thanks for letting me borrow this, by the way," she said and gave it back.

Andrea looked very surprised, as Shego took back the sketch, pointedly avoiding Andrea's goggle-eyed stare.

Kim continued. "You see, Andrea, me and Stephie here had a little talk about your ambitions, about what you wanted to do. And, I'll be the first to admit I am very impressed by that sketch of yours. So, bearing that in mind, I made a copy of that sketch and faxed it over to Monique, who just happens to work at Club Banana." She looked over to Monique, nodding.

Monique took her cue, and then continued the tale. "Once I received that awesome drawing---as well as a note from Kim---I took the whole thing with me and had a meeting with my boss. Believe me, Andrea, she went through the roof---almost literally!---once she saw your work! No joke, she was floored! So, now…since she was so taken with your abilities, girl, she's empowered me to offer you a job. Now, since you're still in rehab here, she´s willing to still make the offer…but with one provision: you keep whipping up those fabulous sketches of yours---you know whatever comes to mind!---and then each week, you just give them to Kim. She´ll fax a copy of them to me, and I´ll give them to my boss. She will then pay you---and she's no tightwad---for each and every one we use. Well, true, you won't get the money right now, mind you…Kim will be keeping it in trust for you, you know, until you actually start working with us at Club Banana full-time. How's that sound? Do we have a deal, Andrea?"

Andrea just stood there, gaping like some fish out of water, looking from Shego, to Kim, to Monique, then back at Shego again. Her mouth worked, but no sound came out.

Stephanie grinned happily for her friend. "See? Didn't I tell you they'd love your work, Andrea?" Shego said, putting a hand on Andrea's shoulder.

Andrea's only response was to squeal happily, and hug Shego tightly. Shego was surprised a moment later when she felt Andrea crying happy tears against her shoulder. After a moment to regain her composure, Andrea let go of Shego and looked into her eyes, grinning. "Thank you so much, Stephanie! You don´t know how much this means to me," Andrea proclaimed, hugging a startled Shego again. She then turned toward Monique. "You've got yourself a deal, Monique! Oh, and the same goes for you too, Monique. You are the best! I've only just met you, and still you open your arms to me, and gave me a chance. The best chance of my life! Thank you!"

Kim grinned. "Hey, Andrea…that's just Monique---in a nutshell," Kim said and smiled, as Monuiqe blushed deeply.

Kim turned toward Shego and Andrea. "It's been real, girls…but, it´s high time you two headed back to your rooms. You've both had a very busy day. I think both of you need some time alone, to rest and relax."

"Amen to that," Andrea sighed, then giggled.

Shego yawned, then grinned in embarrassment. "Um, now that you do mention it…I am a bit tired now," she confessed.

"Thought so," Kim said smugly, then motioned them all to follow her. "C'mon…Monique and I will walk you two back."

Shego and Andrea chatted softly as they made their way back to their rooms, following Kim and Monique's footsteps.

It was then that Shego´s conscience decided to make itself known again, and have a talk.

Well, well, well…I must admit your evil side has never looked quite so pale as she does right now, the voice confided in smug amusement, and, I can´t tell you just how very proud I am of you, Stephanie. Thanks to your efforts, you've made sure your friend Andrea has a job she'll love.

Hey, as Kim would say, 'no big', Shego thought back, feeling quite pleased. Andrea would of done the same for me, you know.

Yes, you two seem to have forged quite a friendship, her conscience replied with mirth in her voice. But, you do realize that you're allowed to be kind to the others here too, you know.

Shego frowned, confused. Just what's that supposed to mean? Shego asked suspiciously.

Five words for you, dear, her conscience said mysteriously. Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan.

Oops. Shego winced at that implied rebuke. All right, all right, so I did something wrong. I promise I´ll behave better from now on.

Oh, you will…remember, it's not like you have any choice in the matter, Stephanie dear, the voice reminded her.

Shego then felt her pendant become ever so sligthly warm, as if as providing her a warning, reminding her of how it could electrocute her into unconsciousness if it so chose to. Shego shuddered, composed herself, then turned toward Andrea. "Hey, Andrea! I've got a proposal for you," she suddenly said.

Andrea turned to regard her. "Go on…I'm listening," she said, smiling a thankful smile at Shego.

"Whatever happens to us both in the future, promise we´ll always keep in touch with each other. If one of us leaves this place before the other, promise we'll keep in touch…by mail or phone, okay?" Stephanie said emphatically, her voice full of emotion. "Oh, and if I do become a singer, and I'm out on a tour, we´ll still keep in touch…no matter what! Promise?"

"You got it, girlfriend!" Andrea replied, smiling and hugging Shego as they stopped in front of Andrea's cell. "No matter what happens, Steph, we two will always stay in touch."

And with that, Kim opened the door to the room, and Andrea headed inside her cell, smiling and waving good-bye to Shego, her friend.

Kim and Monique looked at each other then, and smiled.

"No doubt about it, those two are friends for life," Monique said and Kim nodded her red-haired head in complete agreement.

"Yep," she agreed. "Just like the two of us, huh, Mon?"

"You got it, girlfriend!" Monique said, then the two laughed happily.


	24. Chappie 24

AN: Don´t worry people i am still writing on this. Only a few more chappies to go and this story is a wrap. Continue to Rewiev i love feedback (as long as it´s good feedback)

Chapter 24

Once within her cell again, Shego smiled down at Kim the kitten, who was right by her side rubbing herself against her leg, begging for Shego to pet her. "Hi there, girl. Did you miss me?" Shego asked, stroking the purring Kim gently. Shego sat down in front of her TV, fired it up, and began to play a little on her GameCube (Starfox Adventures) until Kim came to get her for dinner.

Shego frowned as Kim didn't seem to be acting like her normal happy self. "Um, something wrong, Kimmie?" she asked.

"You´ll see, Steph," Kim replied tersely. "You'll see…"

Once everyone had assembled in the dining area, and had eaten their fill, Kim cleared her throat and got to her feet. "All right, I have an announcement, folks," she said. "After you all had been brought back to your rooms this morning, I met---shall we say---some very freaky company back at my own room."

Drakken lifted a puzzle eyebrow at this. "Freaky?" he asked curiously.

Kim smiled weakly at him before continuing. "Um, okay. I guess some explanations are in order here. Okay, I know just how clever and innovative all you guys are, right?"

The ex-villains all nodded in agreement with Kim's assessment. Kim looked more than a little uncomfortable, then laughed a very soft, very unconvincing laugh. "Ha, um...well..." she began, pulling uncomfortably at her collar of her t-shirt…a most uncharacteristic gesture on her part. "Well…it seems that your future selves have somehow managed to come up with some kind of time travel device and---"

Drakken, obviously impressed, interrupted her. "Excuse me, a what?"

Kim glared at Drakken. "You heard me, Drew. And...well, they used it to...well, kind of...um, how do I put this exactly?" Kim paused a moment to collect her thoughts, and then inhaled in preparation to continue, but never got the opportunity.

"We used it to come back in time, people," a voice informed them from the door. Everyone turned their head to a group of eight people standing in the doorway, smiling in at them. The woman who had spoken had long black hair and a skin color that showed of her Latina features easily. But one thing was clear. Dressed all in black and green, with a green flame pendant about her neck, there was no doubt about who this woman was.

Shego stared in shock at her future self. She blinked several times, then looked at the future selves of her fellow rehabilitants.

"Hmm, cat's got their tongues, I think," the smiling woman remarked cleverly. "I suppose we really should introduce ourselves, hadn't we?" she mused aloud. Future Shego nodded to herself, then stepped in front of the others. "I am Stephanie Hortensia Emerald Gonzales," she informed them all, bowing theatrically, her long hair sweeping the floor before she stood back up. "At your service."

A blonde woman with long blonde hair moved up beside her. "Steph honey…you could of added 'The Most Famous Singer of the 21st Century', you know." She laughed and tunred towards the present ex-villains. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Andrea Lynn," she said and nodded politely to them all.

The other woman, an older woman with short dark hair, moved forward to the other side of Future Shego. "Hello, dears. I'm Amanda Buddary. Though, many of you would know me as DNAmy," she said.

All the assembled ex-villains gasped in surprise. The woman that told them that she was DNAmy was fit and trim. Not too thin, but trim enough to that most boys would of looked her way more than once. "That's me?" queried the current DNAmy, placing her hands to her cheeks in wonder.

The future Amanda said nothing, but it was obvious just who she was when she smiled, for they could see the small gap between her front teeth.

The last female of the group moved over to the other side of the Future Andrea. "Howdy, peeps," the young woman said, her reddish locks could be found on only one person. "Hey, I'm Kimberly Ann Possible Stoppable. It's just great to meet you all."

"Stoppable, eh?" Shego said, turning a clever look toward a now tomato red Kim and a stunned Ron. Future Kim grinned at her namesake, then at the current Shego. "Yep!" She then jerked her red-haired head, beckoning a tall blonde-haired fellow to move up beside her. Every one of the current folks assembled frowned…not recognizing the tall, athletic, and good-looking fellow beside the future Kim. "It's not nice to tease them, KP," the young man remarked to future Kim. "Hello, everyone. Ronald Stoppable, at your service," he said and gave them all a polite nod.

A graceful middle-aged man with sad eyes and all the grace of a hunting panther moved silently up to the other side of the future Shego. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce myself? I am Lord Monty Fiske…at your service," he said, politely, softly, and urbanely.

Current Shego couldn't help herself and whistled appreciatively. "Wow, now that's one great physique, dude," she muttered.

"Cute, Stephanie," Future Shego remarked with a snort. "You should be very thankful for that, girl, I'll have you know…"

"Oh? And why would she be thankful for that?" Drakken asked, curious about what the future Shego had alluded to.

"Ah, I suppose an example would be helpful here. Drew, do come here, would you?" she asked.

Drakken, still very curious, nodded and stood up. He moved over to come face to face with an future Shego. "Yes?" he added.

"Slap me," she requested.

"What?" Drakken asked, appalled at the prospect of slapping the beautiful girl. "I shall do no such thing."

"Now's not the time to go all heroic on me, Drew. I know what I'm doing. So…go ahead and try to slap me," Shego reiterated.

Drakken made a face, then raised an eyebrow. Finally, he steeled himself and brought his hand back then forward to slap her…as she requested him to.

However, halfway through his forward motion, Drew felt as if he'd been placed in suspended animation. His arm seemed to be rendered immobile, and when he looked down at it, he saw the large calloused hand firmly gripping his forearm. He looked up into the calm, collected face of the black-clad Lord Fiske, whose eeys frankly frightened Drew more than he cared to admit.

"All right, let him go, Monty," Future Shego instructed, and Monty gently released Drew's arm and moved back to his position, one step to the right of, and one step behind future Shego. "As you probably can now see, Drew dear, Monty here is my personal bodyguard. He has pledged that no one may come near me if I don´t wish them to. Now, enough on that…it's on with the intros, I think."

She nodded to the last two of the future selves, who had been standing in the shadows. A distinguished looking black-haired man moved up beside the future Monty´s left side. His skin color was normal…but the scar beneath his eye could be attributed to only one member of the crew. "Good day, Drew Theodore Lipsky, at your service," he said, nodding politely as the rest of them had done.

Last off all, the remaining broad figure moved into the light…it had to be Duff Killigan…but, well…he had changed. Now, he hadn't really changed his appearance all that much…though it was quite apparent that he had stopped wearing a kilt…preferring trousers now. He quickly introduced himself, just as the rest of them had done. After some quiet minutes, the future Stephanie broke the ice. "So, do you think we could find someplace to sit down? Traveling through time sort of takes a lot out of girl…or a fellow, I might add," she remarked with a grin. Everybody laughed at her wit, and before a moment longer a pair of GJ guards appeared with a folding table and eight chairs.

And so, with the introductions behind them all, the current rehabilitants began becoming acquainted with their future selves. Though, not with a little hesitation and some uneasiness…for, after all, just how often does one get to talk with their future selves?


	25. Chappie 25

Chapter 25

After a few minutes, there came a small polite knock upon the room's door. Dr. Director, the closest individual to it, answered it promptly. "Yes? Who´s there?" Dr. Director called to the person. As she waited, the door swung opened and a very pale man with some scratches on his check made future Shego turn pale herself.

"Gah! I totally forgot about that!" she exclaimed, standing up from her seat. She beckoned to the man. "Please, you can send them in now, Robert."

Robert nodded. "Thanks, Ma'am. I'll do that…gladly," he replied, and opened the door into the dining hall wide. The future versions of the ex-villains immediately got to their feet, smiling brightly. The current versions of themselves soon saw the reason for this odd behavior. Six animals stormed inside, streaking toward their appropriate masters.

Shego herself saw her future self greet and stroke the grown up version of her own kitten, Kim…who was a full-grown cat now. Louie loped in…rather slowly, but that was understandable, as he was carried a very well fed Snowy, to whom he delived to the future DNAmy before reuniting with his own master.

Both the dogs, Blue and Scot jumped into the laps of their prospective owners, who showered the canines with much attention.

But, all in all, it was Andrea's Polly who was noticed the most. The beautiful cockatoo flew over to Andrea, emitting a raucous squawk, which rang out over the noise of the other animals. "Missed you, missed you! Squawk!" Polly declared, rubbing his head against future Andrea´s cheek. She stroked the cockatoo's head lovingly.

"You see…our animals get, well, a bit wild if we leave them with somebody else for any longer than an hour," Future Shego informed them, while she held a loudly purring Kim the cat in her arms.

The present Shego just gaped at her future self as she sat down with a purring cat in her lap. "So…what happens when we get out of here? If you don't mind my asking?" she asked, more or less to just to get the conversation on to the next subject.

"Well," her future self began, thinking. "As soon as we---that'd be all of you dears, mind you---all got out of here, things moved along very very quickly. I myself have now set the nearly unbreakable record of having my debut song at the top of the top ten list on MTV for four months running now. After three months time, we all got together again. That's when I hired Monty here to became my body guard. Well, then it only made sense, of course, to have Duff become my manager. Drew here became my electronics guru and soundman…which was fortunate, for all I get are compliments for the quality of my shows on all of my tours. Now, as I never travel anywhere without Kim---my kitten, by the way--- by my side, I figured Amanda could be Kim´s personal veterinarian," she explained.

"Andrea, by that time, had started her own shop, subsequently put Club Banana right out of business. After all, there was a list a mile long of my fans that wanted clothes made by Stephanie Gonzales' best friend." Future Shego grinned over at future Andrea, who nodded her thanks. At that moment, Polly interupted. "Squawk! Come to Club Andrea! Squawk! Sponsor of Stephanie Gonzales…singing sensation! Squawk!" the chatty bird announced.

Future Andrea went as red as her pendant, but reached up to gently shut the beak of her very talkative bird. She then turned towards future Shego, who only smiled. "And, you still wonder why I won´t let you watch Polly when I'm in meetings," she chided her friend.

"Well, you did say that you needed some publicity for your shop, girl," Future Shego pointed out cleverly.

Andrea could only shake her head. Future Shego continued.

"As I saying…we all found our callings…and our lives were good all around. Then, of course, we all directed our spare time back to the rehabilitation center. You know…to try to help others like we had been. Well, let me tell you… after a while, the GJ folks had so much space here that it completely replaced the regular penal system. Now, of course, a year after that, the obviously thing happened…"

"Oh? And what was that?" Kim asked, intrigued by what she had heard.

"C'mon, Kimmie…if you put criminal after criminal in here, and rehabilitate them…doesn't it stand to reason that sooner or later there will be no more criminals left?" Future Shego reasoned. Kim paled at the news.

Future Amanda continued where Shego had stopped. "Simply put, dear, peace broke out all over the Earth. Now, never fear, Global justice continued on, just in case…but, for the most part, the standing police and law enforcement agencies around the globe were all retired before too long. Now, at long last, the human race finally enjoyed what it had strove for thousands of years…peace and tranquility," Amanda said looking over at Kim. "Now, you dear, after a long while…well, I'm afraid you become bored silly, really. Fortunately for you though…it was then that you got the best job offer of your lifetime."

"Do tell," Kim coaxed her. "What would that job be?" Kim asked.

All the future selves looked instinctively over toward future Shego. "Obviously, Kimmie…you took a job working with me, dear."

"I what?" Kim yelped, awestruck. "Doing what?"

Future Shego grinned, but held up a hand to forestall any further questions. "Let me finish, okay? Now, after all, my conscience wouldn't of let me live with myself if I didn't help you, my friend, out in your time of need. So, that means…"

"You mean I actually end up working for you?" Kim asked, incredulously.

"Uh-uh," future Shego replied, shaking her head. "That 'for' sounds so lame, Kimmie dear. Instead, try 'working with me' instead of 'for me', okay."

"Huh?" Kim questioned, even more confused now. "But, Steph…you're a singer, right? And, correct me if I'm wrong here, doesn't that mean---"

"Yep! You guessed it! You are too my dear Kim." Future Shego grinned, then shrugged, giving Kim the benefit of a clever look. "I mean, after all, your voice is nearly as good as mine. Or…that's what everybody says at least…"

"Really? No lie, huh?" Kim replied.

"Och, of course, lassie," Duff´s future self assured her. "Well, yer no Stephanie, mind yeh, but yer a fine bonny singer, so yeh are!"

All the Futures laughed gently at Kim's blush, before they contined to talk with their current (or would that be past?) selves, enjoying a most interesting yet eerie host of conversations that lasted for nearly two hours. The future selves though, after much checking of their chronographs, were forced to bid their counterparts good-bye, for like it or not, they reluctantly had to go back to their own time and lives once more.

Several weeks after that most unusual gathering, Shego---er, make that Stephanie---was finally released from the Center, completely rehabilitated. She worked extraordinarily hard, and with consummate talent and much diligence, erupted upon the entertainment scene like some dark-haired tornado. Her first song went platinum, and…after a little while, she was at the top of the charts, the best singer in the world!

Apparently, Stephanie thought to herself, her future self had shown herself to have spoken the plain and simple truth. She, Stephanie Hortensia Emerald Gonzales---once known as Shego---was truly the best in her business! Oh, and for once in her young life, she found she was really, truly happy.

Now, after a while, Stephanie threw a concert in Middleton, California, to be held in the town's sports arena. The concert was all the buzz about homey Middleton, which found itself suddenly thrust into the limelight.

Therefore, it was a very surprised Kim Possible that checked her mail one day to find front row tickets to the concert of the century! Kim, Ron, and Monique (as well as Rufus, it seems) were all invited, and eagerly looked forward to the concert that weekend.

The concert---much as it was promoted to be---proved a huge success. The modest sized arena proved inadequate to seat all of Steph's fans…so huge TV screens were erected around all of Middleton so that everyone who wished to could watch the event. Stephanie was at the top of her game, and by the time the concert began to wind down, most of the fans were becoming hoarse from yelling and screaming.

Stephanie saved her hottest song for last, and after finishing that blockbuster, raised her arms above her head and allowed her numerous fans to give vent to their approval. After the crowd had screamed themselves hoarse, she held up her hands once more, asked for their attention, as well as their silence. "Before I finish this evening, I want to tell you all something," Stephanie announced, waiting for the crowd's ovation to quiet, then continued. "I want to thank you, each and every one of you, who attended this concert tonight…and who listen to my songs! You guys are the greatest! You don´t know how much this means to me…I love you guys!"

Again, she had to wait for the fan's cheering, stamping, and applause to quiet once more. "Look, you guys don't know it…but I wouldn't be where I am today, right now, if it hadn't been for one special person. One very special friend of mine." Stephanie then walked to the edge of the stage, smiled her most winning smile, and beckoned for Kim to come up and join her on stage.

Kim looked appalled at first, but reluctantly relented---after the fans screamed and pleaded with her---to join Stephanie up on stage, waving shyly at the crowd, then turning to smile at her friend.

Stephanie continued. "This is my friend, Kim. Kim Possible," she stated, giving Kim a big warm smile. "If it hadn't been for her, folks, we wouldn't all be here this very night…enjoying this concert. Because if it hadn't of been Kim…you know, always being there for me---when I needed her most---I probably would be rotting in some jail cell right now." She smiled over at Kim and heard her conscience say to her loud and clear, I am proud of you, kiddo!

Stephanie---the one-time arch-villain Shego---smiled and waved to her adoring crowd. This, she vowed happily, was her new life…and she didn't have a single complaint…not even one!

End


End file.
